Understudy
by RavenStarfire
Summary: The sequel to 'Replacement.' Now high school graduates, Kim and Shego prepare for a bright future together. Too bad the past was only a dress rehearsal. Kigo, and MoRon [Ron∕Monique]. New 1∕29∕2006: MASSIVE REWRITE – see Chapter 16 for details.
1. Chapter 1

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER ONE**

"…please give a warm welcome to your Class' Valedictorian: Shego."

The din that erupted when Mr. Barkin stepped down from the podium and Shego stepped up to it was incredible. What was even more incredible was that the roar was coming from people who were applauding and cheering her . It went on for about 2 and a half minutes while Shego repeatedly tried to start her speech. She considered igniting her hand in her signature green flames, but decided on the better route. "People, please!" she protested, throwing her hands out in the "put 'em down" motion. "This isn't the State of the Union Address." The remark got a whispering giggle from random people in the crowd. "Besides, you should save the applause and cheering for later, so it goes to the people who deserve it the most: Your children." She paused, knowing some parents would ironically cheer that very statement. "I know that sounds weird coming from me, considering my past, but that's why I'm glad to be giving you all this speech today. Now, unlike the State of the Union Address, I'm gonna try to keep this speech short as possible. Mainly 'cuz I helped Kim work on the speech she's gonna give a lil' later - and I can tell you right now, it's longer than a John Kerry opinion."

She used the time during the light laughter that followed to adjust her glasses. "Ahem… A little over a year ago, I was the most dangerous woman in the world. I worked with a maniac bent on global domination. And I helped him in his master plan, which you all know about – that, oh, what was it – Lil' Diablo incident. I don't need to tell anyone how that plan turned out… I spent the next six months in jail – and then we surprisingly got out on a mistrial. Like usual, Drakken started scheming a new plan to take over the world immediately. Little did I know what that new plan would do to me. I – you're gonna love this – mouthed off at him like I usually did – but something I said caught his ear, and the next thing I knew, he'd zapped my body back down to its 18 year-old shape and shipped me off to Middleton, saying it was nothing but me "going back to high school" as part of an undercover mission, to learn what I or he didn't already know about Kim. I took the false name Shennen G. O'Reilly, we forged some documents, he used his Memory Modifier machine to get those documents where they needed to be, cooked up some rank fake backstory for me, and then sent me on my merry way. He failed to mention that'd he'd somehow arranged for me to be living _with_ Kim while I was on this undercover deal."

She paused again. "That day I walked into Barkin's room, I thought for sure Kim would instantly leap out of her seat and dive-tackle me out into the hallway. Instead, she was one of the only three people who didn't duck under their seat when I entered. And that surprised me. Greatly. But what struck me even further was that…she accepted me. Let me into her home. I was stunned. Even her parents and her younger brothers accepted me. For a short while, I actually thought they'd swallowed the fake backstory hook, line, and sinker. Yet, that actually wasn't my worst fear about the undercover deal. What really scared me…was going back to high school. I didn't like it at first. You see, I didn't begin a villain. Oh, yes, my sarcastic sense was planted when I was born, but I wasn't a villain then. I was a normal girl. But then a comet happened, and I ended up a girl who happened to be a superhero. I was a lot like Kim, actually. I balanced high school duties with hero duties. Big difference, though: I was not exactly a popular person in high school, despite being a hero. The ability to ignite your hands in green energy flames combined with a short-fused, sarcastic personality kinda put people off, ya' know? I was a hero in Go City, but high school's a cruel beast, and I was the freak loser who happened to save people a lot there And my first Senior year? A nightmare worse than the events six months ago."

She looked around the crowd. "Being sent back to high school...it forced me to dredge up those memories, and others. They weren't pleasant memories. They were painful memories. But as Kim later told me, she accepted me because she saw me dealing with those memories before anyone else. And I don't know whether it was her acceptance of me or not, the true and plain fact still remains: All of you – eventually – accepted me. It took a few rumblings - and, later on, an undefeated State Championship football team - to do it, yeah - but all of you accepted me. I made friends. Lots of friends. I had no friends back in Go City High School. It was something I'd never experienced before. And then a few days later, that day happened. The one where Kim surpassed me as the most dangerous woman in the world. But it wasn't the worst day of my life, believe it or not. It was the best. That night before she went to jail, Kim decided to confront me about my true identity. However, she didn't burst in telling me I was joining her in jail the next day. She knocked on the guest room door, asked politely to come in, then revealed she knew "Shennen" was a false name, and that I was indeed Shego. And then she did something that still blows my mind today: She calmly asked me…for the truth. She knew about my Team Go past because we'd actually worked together – much to my chagrin back then - with Team Go to save my twin brothers before. But all she knew was that a comet had struck our treehouse and I'd ended up with superpowers, and that somehow, I'd ended up quitting Team Go to become a villain. But she wanted to know more. She wanted the full story. She wanted to know what really happened – what drove me to turn evil? What had she not been told by Team Go about how we got our powers? And…I told her. I told her all of it. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I couldn't believe myself."

Shego paused again, calming her nerves. "But because she'd accepted me – because you all accepted me – I found I trusted her. And when we found Drakken royally played us both for patsies, I re-discovered the side of me I thought I'd lost forever: The hero I used to be. The events that followed soon after – none of which I will reiterate, for we all know – helped solidify that part of me back onto my soul forever. I was welcomed with warm, open arms – and I can't thank you enough." Shego smiled - briefly. "And now, I actually get to the point here. Thanks to your acceptance of me, I've been given a second chance. You knew what I'd done in the past, but you – you all had the courage to forgive me. To trust me enough that you felt comfortable forgiving me. You gave me a new beginning. And that's exactly what this ceremony is: The celebration of new beginnings. Oh, sure, we all call it Graduation, but look at the program you got. It doesn't say "Graduation Ceremony." No. It says "Commencement Ceremony." And what does "commencement" mean? _An act, instance, or time of commencing_. And the definition of _commence_? _To have or make a beginning."_ Shego looked at the students seated in front of her. "I just told you part of my journey to this point. All of you seated right here in front of me have had your own journey to this day. Your own trials and tribulations. And that's what you are doing today; is beginning a new chapter in that journey. I have only one thing say to you - my friends: Write it well. Thank you."

She had a standing ovation before she'd even looked down, much less stepped away from the podium. Barkin actually had tears in his eyes as he applauded. Kim came rushing onto the stage and hugged her as Shego stayed up by the podium for the next five minutes until the standing ovation finally subsided. "Shego, that was the most beautiful speech I've ever heard!" said Kim, once they'd retreated backstage.

Shego took one look at Kim. She kissed her lover, then grinned. "A hundred bucks yours is even better."

* * *

So it was true. 

He zipped up his parka, threw the hood over his head, and walked out into the frigid cold.

* * *

"…Some of us will never grow up completely. Two years from now, I'm willing to bet some of us will still be watching some cartoon and writing our own weird little twisted fanstories using the characters from it. I happen to know a few people like that – namely my cousin Larry - and Ron, to a degree…" 

"Hah! Kim knows what's u- hey!"

Monique, seated not far up from where Ron was, giggled at her boyfriend's protest.

Kim took a breath, and then continued. "But not growing up completely is a good thing. Not growing up completely means we're always keeping a piece of the past with us. And one of the best things about the past is that you learn from it. As George Santayana said: "Those who cannot learn from history are doomed to repeat it." I've seen this happen so many times with all the missions I've been on: Supervillains who repeatedly attempt to take over the world, not realising that though they may win some battles, in the end they'll always end up in jail. When we look back at what we've done, we see the potholes. And the next time we go down that road? We know how to avoid the pothole – most of the time. Sometimes, we try our best, but we just can't move out of the way. And that's where the bumps come in – the bumps in life. But if we hold on to our past, we know to brace ourselves for those bumps. And pretty soon, we've passed over them, and the road is smooth sailing once again. We may not come out with all the luggage we had coming in – say, we lose a friend to an argument or misunderstanding - but we've learned. And learning is the one thing that will never stop. You can't ever get rid of an idea once it's been thought up. You can ignore it all you want, yes – but you can't get rid of it. That's how powerful knowledge is." There was a smattering of applause for this statement, and Kim waited. When it was done, she sighed. "Going back a bit, we all know what that empty chair in the row of students was for: to commemorate Bonnie. But right now, I'd like to point out that there is not just one empty chair out there right now. There's three. Now, one is Shego's, who's still backstage, and one is mine, yes – but for right now, no matter how much I know some of you are going to protest this - I'd like for mine to stand for someone else who couldn't make it to this ceremony today: Tara." Before anyone could get out a jeer or howl, Kim moved on. "Yes, Tara ended up a bit whacko, someone who even tried to end my life – but she was one of the few who hit that rare sinkhole in the road, and couldn't escape. Before all that, I knew Tara as one of my closest friends, someone who was always a joy to hang around – one of those rare people, who always looked a difficulty that crossed her path with nothing but a wide smile before charging into it. So if you will, please – join me in a moment of silence for her." She stepped back and hung her head. After it appeared people were getting fidgety, Kim stepped back up to the podium. "Now, I just wanna say one last thing: I may be a hero, yes. I fight bad people on a daily basis, practically. But I'm not the real hero in this world. Oh, you can argue that, but I don't believe it. The real heroes are the ones who have used their knowledge to teach, help, and protect us all. Doctors. Teachers. Scientists. Police. Firefighters. Soldiers. When you go out into the world after today – tell them all: "Thank you." I know I'm going to miss a lot of you guys. I'll see a few of you again. But I'll always have that piece of the past clinging to me, reminding me: I knew great people. Thank you very much."

From the crowd's response when Kim stepped away from the podium, one would've thought someone had just caught a last-minute, unprecedented Hail Mary for the win in a championship game. Shego came out to join her, and together they again waited as the standing ovation went on. Ten minutes later, it subsided, and Kim and her lover again went backstage. "I lost, Kimmie," Shego instantly piped up, throwing out her hand in anticipation of the prize. "You owe me one crisp Benjamin Franklin."

"No, Shego - you said a hundred bucks that my speech was-" She cringed, realising Shego was right. "Oh, damn you. Damn you…" she groaned as she produced her wallet and the requisite dinero. "Last time I take you up on a bet, Shego. You hear me, woman?" she asked the pale-skinned beauty.

Shego threw her head back and laughed. "I hear you alright – but I know you'll do it again. Can't resist a challenge, Pumpkin..."

Kim snorted in half-disgust. "You know – sometimes I hate the truth."

"Speaking of the truth, our asses are gonna be fried if we don't go back up there and watch everyone receive their diplomas," Shego reminded her. "You remember what Barkin said, right?"

Kim rolled her eyes recalling Barkin's tirade after a few stupid morons had joked around at the Graduation rehearsal. "Don't remind me."

They both snuck back to their seats behind the podium just as Barkin was finishing up. "And now, let us watch the…_competent_…future of America receive their just reward for dealing with people like me on the battlefield that is the public school system…"

* * *

As he sat in the back of the cab to the hotel, he opened up his laptop to update the list. 

Find her: Done.

Collaboration: Commencing.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"Absolutely terrifying. We thought we were in a horror movie. When the hand came up from the crevasse – the flesh hanging from the bones by nothing but shreds in some places…Gah! Excuse me…"_

* * *

"Kimmie…" 

"What?"

"Oh, Kimmie…"

"What, Shego?" Kim asked, exasperated, putting her cup down on the table in front of her.

At which Shego pounced on her back. "KIMMIE GOT A NOOGIE!" she shouted, delivering the trademark noggin rub to Kim's head with vicious speed before Kim could block it.

"Ah! Hey! Shego! What-AHH!" Kim struggled as Shego continued, laughing the whole time.

"GET HER, SHEGO! GET HER!" cried Brick Flagg as the women wrestled on the ground.

"C'MON, KIM!" Ron and Monique shot back. "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

Then Kim finally found her chance. Shego lifted her hand up briefly – and Kim broke apart Shego's legs with her elbows and instantly ducked her body - flipping Shego over top of her, completely surprising the raven-haired woman, - as evidenced by her cry of "WHOAH!" as she fell to the ground.

"YEAH!" Monique cheered, high-fiving Ron - and Rufus, who'd just appeared a few moments before.

Kim locked her legs around Shego's lower torso and brought herself up against the woman's back. "Shego got a noogie!" she grinned – and gave Shego her own knuckle-to-scalp punishment.

"Dahh! Okay, okay!" Shego laughed. "Uncle! Uncle!" Kim stopped the noogie, and the lovers just stayed on the ground while they slowly recovered from the lowbrow wrestling match/gigglefest.

"BOOYAH!" cried Ron and Monique, hugging each other. Ron walked over to Brick, who was not only hosting the party, but was using his house for it. "I believe you owe Monique and I some, uh…scratch?" he casually asked the quarterback.

"Aw, see, here's the problem: I don't have the money right now, Ron…" Brick started.

"Say what?" Monique was by Ron's side in an instant.

"You don't have the money?" asked Ron.

"Nah, man, I was just jokin'. I got yer' money right here." Brick pulled out his wallet and handed over to Ron – two one-dollar bills. Monique's jaw dropped when she saw the greenbacks.

"You only bet two dollars, Ron?" she asked him.

"Well, I was looking at my earnings and calculated that with the Emergency Club Banana Account, and Rufus' deductions - two dollars was all I could afford to lose – why?" asked Ron.

Monique looked deep into his eyes. Then she hugged him, and they kissed. "You may not seem it sometimes, but you're a very smart man, Ron Stoppable. And that's exactly why I love you. I'ma get somethin' to drink. Want anything?" she asked, flashing her trademark – and beautiful – smile.

Ron was too busy staring at her. "D-uh…Just water, Monique. Just water."

* * *

_"__Take your time."_

_"__Sorry, it's just – anyways, when the hand appeared on the crevasse edge – that torn hand, we were terrified. We didn't know what the hell was going on. And then the other arm appeared on the edge of the crevasse – blood just running down the slit muscle, the bones just…exposed – grgh – hgghrplfh!"_

* * *

"Here 'ya go, Smart Guy," said Monique, handing Ron the glass of water. 

"Thank you, beautiful…" Ron grinned, taking the glass.

"Ron! Hey! Over here, man!" Josh Mankey waved.

"Mankey! S'up?" Ron shook Mankey's hand.

"Not much. Got accepted into an Arts school on the West Coast. Where you headed after all this?"

"Actually…" Ron looked at Monique – and back at Kim and Shego, who were still lying on the ground. "I gotta stick around here. Monique's grabbed an apartment in Downtown, and 'sides – Team Possible wouldn't be Team Possible without Ron and Rufus, ya' know?" Rufus, popping up again, nodded.

"Heh - well, good point, dude. Hey, you got your cell phone on ya? I'll put my number for out there in it so you can call me – anytime you need a house band, unless we've broken the big time – we'll be there."

Ron fished his cell out and handed it to him. "Thanks man. I'll miss you."

"Same here, Ron. Same here. But right now, let's just enjoy the party."

"Amen to _that!"_ said Monique.

Ron turned and yelled at the guys standing by the speaker system. "'EY, MUSIC! TURN IT UP!" The two men looked at each other like _What the hell, okay…_ and turned up the volume on the speakers. Ron put his drink down, and proceeded to push back the coffee table – and the furniture, but only a little bit. He stepped out into the space he'd just created and held out his hand to Monique. "Care to dance, madam?" he asked her in his sly voice.

Monique giggled. "Ron, you sly dog, you…" she giggled again, taking his hand.

"No. Not the sly dog." He spun Monique towards her, catching her against him. He looked right into her eyes. Those deep, dark eyes… "The Mad Dog…" He waggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point. "Now, I must insist, Madam Monique – that you be the one to decide the dancing itinerary for tonight."

Monique couldn't stop herself giggling. This was just too cute. Then again, he always was too cute...

"Alright, Mad Dog – if you insist – let's start out by…"

Nearby, on the floor, Kim and Shego were enjoying the warmth that came from being wrapped up in each other. But the dancers were starting to move into their cuddling territory.

"Go somewhere else, Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"Oh yeah."

Except when Shego tried to get up, she found Kim wasn't budging. "C'mon, Pumpkin. You gotta move with me, too. Like they're doing on the dance floor," Shego said, pointing at Ron and Monique.

"Nah, you got enough strength, Shego. 'Sides, if you can stand up, you can gimme a piggyback ride – and when you get done with that, I can turn around and give you a piggyback ride myself."

"Oh joy." Shego rolled her eyes. "Fun."

"Aw, c'mon – didn't your parents ever give you piggyback rides when you were really little, Shego?"

Shego's face suddenly dropped.

"Oh! Sorry…sorry, Shego…Sorry." Kim winced, mentally kicking herself.

"No, Kimmie…" Shego suddenly turned and bear-hugged Kim forcefully – smiling through the tears. She looked up at Kim – directly into her eyes. "Thank you for reminding me about one of the happier moments in my life…" She let Kim lead her to the couch, where Kim laid back and pulled Shego on top of her – re-locking themselves in the position they'd been in on the floor before the dancers moved in.

* * *

_"But what finally got us to call for help – was when the head and body appeared. We couldn't believe that whoever it was crawling up out of the crevasse could possibly be alive in the state they were in… Their clothes were pretty much gone, and what shreds were left – and the head. The head…half the face was - was chewed off… You could see the goddamn jawbone. One eye hung from the socket…and the hair… The blood was coming out of every one of their pores, practically. The ground was stained red before we knew it…HRRGLPH!"_

_Click._ The sound seemed to reverberate around the room, despite its quietness.

"Is that…Is that what happened?"

"Yes. At this point, he couldn't say anything more about what he saw."

A long pause followed, marked only by an intermittent wheezing.

"And what…What do I get…again?"

"To keep life."

Another, even longer pause followed, marked only by intermittent wheezing.

"All…Alright."

He released his hold.

The wheezing slowed as the hand was held out. A short coughing broke the still air.

"So…What happens next?"

He grinned.

"You get some rest. Leave everything up to me."

--

He walked out of the room.

The eye cautiously followed him – then after a fit of coughing, closed in relief.

--

All bundled up, he left the facility again.

**"****TAXI!"**

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER THREE**

"So, Shego –" The way they were locked together on the couch, Kim's face was right next to Shego's ear, so she could talk to her without anyone hearing. "When'd you first know you were attracted to me?"

That woke Shego – who was almost asleep, so content was she in Kim's embrace – up quickly. "Huh?"

"During _it_ – Drakken did that impression of you being jealous of me and Ron dating. So you obviously became attracted to me a lot earlier than that. When did you first realise you were?"

Shego turned her head to look at Kim; She didn't want to break away from the embrace they were in to turn around like she'd normally do. "You wanna ask me that right now? Here, in this place?"

"Well…yeah, I guess." Kim shrugged.

Shego sighed. "Hmmm - whatever. Uh…we talkin' like, when I subconsciously knew I was attracted to you, or when I realised but didn't want to admit it to myself?"

"Um – the former."

Shego grinned. "Only if you tell me when you knew first, as well."

"What Uh – aww…you know I hate it when you do that, right?"

Shego pecked Kim on the lips and beelined her eyes into hers. "No. I know you love it," she said in the sauciest voice she could muster – which was pretty saucy, considering her.

"Nnngh…well, uh…It was the first time I ever saw you: On that security camera feed of you from when you stole that robot tick from Professor Acari's lab. I hadn't anyone move so…efficiently before."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "…'Efficiently?'"

"Well, that's not exactly the right word, but I did think you were good. Ask Ron. I said it out loud."

"I see. Wait – I got caught on that camera? Damn. I never get caught on camera."

"Uh-huh." Kim grinned. "What about, uh…that one day, oh… back in-"

Shego planted a full-on frenching on Kim's lips before the rest could be said. Kim expected something like it, but once Shego's tongue was wrapped around hers, all she could do was melt. And melt she did.

"And just for your information, _Princess_ – recall that was your idea," Shego said afterwards.

"You've found a great way to skirt the question, by the way." Kim smiled. "Ya' gonna answer it?"

"Damn." Shego snapped her fingers mockingly. "Well, I guess it-"

"**BEER'S HERE!"** bellowed Big Mike as he ducked through the door carrying some six-packs.

"-'s time to go!" Kim interrupted, releasing her embrace. "I'll grab Ron and Monique."

"Oh, hell no! Hell no!" Shego protested. "We're stayin'!"

"Ron!" Kim called.

"Already out the door, KP!" Ron called.

"C'mon, Shego." Kim grabbed Shego and picked her up, walking out of the house with her like she was carrying a crying toddler or baby out of the candy aisle of Smarty Mart.

"But – beer!" Shego protested, reaching out towards the goal inside the house.

"Yeah, well, recall you're only over 21 in the mind now, honey," said Kim.

"But – But – d'aww…" Shego gave up and just let Kim carry her.

"Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked Ron when they got to their cars.

"Bueno Nacho." Ron nodded.

"You know, Kim, you two look really cute like that," Monique noted.

"Huh?" Both women asked at the same time.

"Hey, you're right, Monique..." said Ron, grinning. "Wouldn't want anyone getting a picture of Kim holding the widdle baby - **NOW, RUFUS!"**

A bright flash lit up Kim and Shego's eyes. Shego shook her head. "Ron, did you just-"

**"GET IN THE CAR! GET IN THE CAR!"** Ron and Monique laughed as they dove in, buckled up, and locked all the doors before Kim and Shego could reach each either one of them.

**"RON STOPPABLE!"** Shego bellowed. **"ROLL DOWN THIS WINDOW RIGHT NOW - OR I'LL BUST STRAIGHT THROUGH IT!"**

**"SAME HERE, MONIQUE!"** cried Kim, pounding her fists on the window.

But Ron just started the car and drove away. **"SEE YOU AT BUENO NACHO!"** Monique laughed.

"Bye-bye!" Rufus waved back at the two of them as the vehicle disappeared around a turn.

"Ohhh!" Kim snarled, clenching her fists. "C'mon, Shego."

Once in Kim's car, they buckled up, and Shego - who always drove - started the engine with while Kim growled in the passenger seat.

"Oh, when I get my hands on-" Kim huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're not gonna do anything. At least they didn't catch us with facial masks on," said Shego.

"Yeah, you're – you saw that picture, too?"

"Posted on the villains' message board by some guy in Sweden," Shego shrugged. "It was a riot."

"I'll bet." Kim grumbled as she backed out, got on the road, and headed for Bueno Nacho.

* * *

"So, Shego – you all ready for MAYHEM IN MIDDLETON III TOMORROW?" Monique asked. 

"Steel Toe and Pain King battle for the third championship bout in a row!" added Ron. "It's gonna be sweet!"

"Oh, you know I'm there – and Kimmie's even decided to come tagging along!" Shego grinned.

_"__You're_ tagging along. _I'm_ letting myself get dragged along," mumbled Kim.

"Did I hear someone say, "Mayhem at Middleton III?"

Everyone looked up at Señor Senior Sr., who was standing in front of their booth. Perhaps spurred by the incident six months ago, or just on a pure whim of fancy, Senior had decided to retire from the villain business and had - with Kim and Global Justice's help -relocated himself as owner/manager of Middleton's Bueno Nacho branch. And business had boomed. Señor Senior Junior, on the other hand, had spontaneously decided that he truly did love the world of supervillainy, and had taken over Sr.'s island, soon becoming a modestly major foe to Team Possible. But by the time that had occurred, Senior had long since disowned him – legally, through the courts.

"Yeah, Senior – Pro wrestling AT ITS FINEST!" Ron answered. He looked around. Since buying the fast-food place, Senior had dressed it up a bit – a few TVs were scattered throughout the place, and a bar-style front counter with the stools and all had been put in. It gave it more of a modern/old diner feel. "Man, Senior, you know how to spiffy a place up. This place looks even better than it used to look." 

"You think so?" asked Sr., the look on his face showing he was clearly delighted with the compliment.

"Yeah, I really like the material you used in these new booth chairs – it's so…comfortable."

"I thought the rich Corinthian leather would be a nice touch to the place, no?" asked Senior.

"Oh no, man – it's perfect!" Monique responded before Ron could. "I could just sink into these booths…"

"Ah, very well, then. Now, I wish to chat more, but I must go and clean the restrooms – Ricardo failed to show up again." Senior sighed. "I fear I may have to fire him. It is too bad. He is a very skilled janitor, and a joyous person to be around - but his work ethic is absolutely terrible…"

"Every boss has to fire an employee at one time or the other, Senior. It's no big," Kim reassured him.

"Yes, I know, Kim. But I kind of fear doing it."

"Why would that be?" Shego asked.

Senior drooped his head and sighed. "I fear doing so may re-ignite the fires of the villain inside me. It is a fire I wish I could put out completely. But I will never be able to, sadly – I wouldn't be me without it."

"You got that right," said Shego, winking at Kim.

"Wait – is that Jack Hench on the news?" Monique asked.

"Huh? Senior, could you turn that TV up, please?" Kim asked as she looked up.

"But of course, Kim Possible," said Senior, carrying out the request.

_"HenchCo, after several complaints from villains' families concerning children who had stumbled upon them, has actually asked the FDA to classify its Attitudinator product as a Banned Device and has personally called for a recall so all of the models of the product that were made can be destroyed."_

"Hmm…" Senior rubbed his chin. "Now that man knows how to run a business properly."

* * *

The figure stayed in the darkness – yet still advanced. 

"Who are you? GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The dark shadow pointed. A growling smaller shadow leapt out from behind it.

"Get – huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Hey, whatever happened to that one Attitudinator you had, Kimmie?" Shego asked. 

"What Attitudinator?"

"The one that caused ol' Ronnie here to become 'Zorpox the Conqueror,' Shego snickered.

"Hey, are you gonna lord that over me for the rest of time?" Ron asked.

"Ennhhh – pretty much," Shego replied. "Though, I must admit, I kinda wish it'd been 'Sheela the Catwoman' who'd come under the influence of that. Imagine – Sheela and Shego, working together…"

"I've still got the suit, if that's what you want to see me in, Shego," Kim responded, waggling her eyebrows.

Shego swatted the air teasingly at Kim, seductively narrowing her eyes. _"Rrrrowl…"_

"Okay – too much info…" Monique cut in.

_Beep beep beep-beep!_ The Kimmunicator rang. "What's the sitch, Ken?" Kim asked.

Ken Du, the head of Global Justice, was now Team Possible's liaison since Wade – after losing his mother to Tara's killing machine poodles, but blaming her death on Kim - had declared he'd never work with Kim again and promptly skipped town. Ken, however, was almost on par with Wade's skills, easily. He did have one major advantage over Wade, however – he could actually fight in the field.

_"Kim, we're getting reports of dog attacks-"_

"Mad Dog attacks?" Ron interrupted.

"Ron, look at me," said Monique.

"Huh-_mmph!"_ was all he could muster as Monique locked him in a deep kiss. As she made out with her boyfriend, Monique waved behind Ron's back at Kim to go on with the Team Possible business at hand.

"Thank you, Monique," Shego said.

Monique gave a thumbs up while she still had her lips locked with Ron.

"Sorry, Ken – what was that again?"

_"Global Justice has been getting reports of dog attacks-"_

"Falsetto Jones. Easy."

_"Uh, small dog attacks-"_

"So he switched breeds." Kim scoffed. "So not the drama."

_"-in Iceland."_  
**  
END CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER FOUR**

That low, deep timpani **_boom_** in all the movies when something – usually really bad – was revealed? Kim heard it echoing in her brain after Ken's words. Ron & Monique stopped frenching. Shego stiffened. It was as if everything in Bueno Nacho disappeared; the only ones left being the four of them.

_"__Kim? You still there? Hello?" _Ken's voice over the Kimmunicator was deafening suddenly, stinging Kim painfully like dozens of poisoned acupuncture needles hurled like darts into both of her ears. She blushed after realising she'd jumped about a foot into the air when he'd spoken.

"Huh- oh! Yeah. Yeah, I'm still here, Ken," Kim answered. "It's just, y'know, I thought you said in I-"

_"__-Iceland, yes. In Iceland." _Ken went on._ "We've been getting reports of small dog attacks in Iceland."_

"Talk about a mood killer," Ron groaned.

"Don't local police usually handle those reports, Ken?" asked Kim, trying to think of every way to deny herself the thought of it being the truth.

_"__They do," _Ken confirmed._ "But the circumstances are weird. Really weird."_

"Weirder than a mutated dragon Cuddlebunny that likes donuts?" asked Monique.

"Explain, Ken," Shego said. "Er _–_ please? Sorry…"

_"__Heh. No worries, Shego. But they called us because all of the reports are – so far – within a 10-klick radius of that crevasse my giant robot made outside Drakken's old lair. And there's the fact four GJ satellite scans of the area confirmed that, at a spot not far from where Tara fell into it, there's a very faint trail of blood – as in 6 months to a year old – that goes all the way up one side of the crevasse."_

Everyone heard the **_boom_** that time as they stared at each other.

"Okay, Ken?" Kim said. "We're, uh… We're in the middle of Bueno Nacho right now. We probably should be having this conversation somewhere a little more private. I'll take everyone back to my house. Hold off everything you were gonna say, and see if you can find any more…anything - on this."

Ken saluted his acknowledgement. _"Over and out."_

"C'mon," said Kim, getting up. "Let's go."

"Here."

Shego nearly flattened the voice's owner – before she saw it was Senior. "Oh, – jeezus, don't do that."

Senior held up a few takeout bags. "Something for the road. On me."

"Thanks, Senior!" Shego said, kissing him on the cheek in respect as she grabbed the food & dashed off.

Senior watched them go, then rubbed his cheek with a grin. "Ah…I've still got the touch…" He turned around. "Now, for heaven's sake, what happened to that accursed janitor's mop? Ah! There it is…"

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in the Possibles' kitchen. Rufus helped himself to one of the Nacos from the takeout bag. "Mhmm, yummy!" he chittered, before falling onto his back and belching. 

"You brought dinner home, Kimmie-Cub?" asked Mr. Possible. "But I was going to cook omelettes!" One of Mrs. Possible's coworkers had left on maternity leave, so Mrs. Possible and the rest of the people in her department had all volunteered to work a double shift at Middleton Medical Center for a month to cover for their absent colleague. As of right now, it just happened to be the middle of Mrs. Possible's month.

"Dad, Señor Senior Senior gave them to us - on him," Kim protested. "We couldn't refuse the gesture."

"Oh," Mr. Possible caught himself.

"You can still cook omelettes, Dr. P! We'll just throw these in the fridge for later," said Ron.

"Ah. Much obliged, Ronald."

"Not a problem, Dr. P!" Ron laid back into the booth seat of the kitchen table.

"So what are you all doing home so early? I thought you were at that Brock…Samson's party?"

"Brick Flagg, Dad. And I figured it was time to leave when people started showing up with beer."

"It was _so_ not time to leave…" Shego grumbled.

"That's my girl!" Dr. Possible congratulated, searching through the cabinet for something. "Hmm… I can never remember – is it better to use an iron skillet for an omelette, or will any old skillet do?"

"Any old skillet will do, Dr. P.!" Ron clarified. "Just remember one crucial thing about using skillets: Don't ever_ DREAM_ of using a metal or wooden spatula with a non-stick skillet. It's not very pretty!"

"Ah! Once again, Ronald, thanks for the advice."

"And also…we got a beep from Ken. Turns out there's been some small dog attacks in Iceland."

There was a loud **_CRASH_** behind them as a bunch of pots and pans fell to the ground.

"Eh heh heh – sorry," Dr. Possible grinned, embarrassed.

"No worries, Dad. Oh, I should probably call Ken back now. Main reason why we're home – to talk to him in a place that's just a little more private than the booth by the door at Bueno Nacho."

Kim took out the Kimmunicator. "Ken, you there?"

_"__Haven't left yet, Kim."_

"Oh, good. Anything new pop up while we were in transit?"

_"'__Fraid not, Kim. I've only got what I didn't get to tell you earlier."_

"Shoot."

_"__Well…"_ Ken hesitated. _"It's really weird. I had the best GJ divers and ice climbers searching that whole crevasse nonstop for like a week. We didn't find a clue. No clothes. No body. If, uh… she – did – survive, then we're talkin' one tough individual here. Considering there's even still traces of blood six months later, then that trail had to be one incredibly massive river of crimson when it was first made-"_

"-Suggesting that whoever left the trail either had their body shredded beyond belief like–" Kim shuddered. "–like they'd just been ravaged on by a starving pack of wolves… or it was planted there."

_"__Right,"_ Ken nodded. _"However, if it was planted there, we would've noticed it. We've scanned that site weekly since what happened there. Why it's just showing up now, it's – well, it's beyond me…"_

"You checked the internet for anything?" asked Shego.

_"__We're scouring all the villains' message boards and sites, but so far, no word we can latch onto."_

"No, that's not gonna work." Kim said. "I doubt if _she_ survived, that anyone would be talking about it."

"Hmm… good point, Kimmie," Shego nodded.

"Do you have anything on the victims in the reports, Ken?" asked Kim.

_"_…_Not unless you wanna hear more gorgeously embellished details about red-"_

"Yeah, don't - don't say any more, Ken," Shego interrupted._  
_

"Ick," Rufus stuck out his tongue.

"My thoughts exactly, little guy," said Shego.

"No, Ken, I mean, like – who they were? Where they were?" Kim clarified. "Names? Witnesses?"

_"__Oh - yeah, duh – sorry, still settling into this new job… Dozens of cases-"_

"Take your time, Ken," Ron reassured. "We've pretty much got all day."

_"__Yeah. I know it's on this desk somewhere… Hold on…"_

"Omelettes are ready!" chimed Mr. Possible.

"Omelettes! Omelettes! Ho ho!" Rufus hopped up and down a bit.

"Take your time, Ken." Kim smirked. "We're getting dinner served to us right now."

"JIM! TIM! DINNER'S ON!" Mr. Possible called to Kim's brothers.

"IS IT OMELETTES _AGAIN?"_ one of them called back – nobody could tell the difference.

"WHY, YES IT IS!" Dr. Possible replied.

"SWEET!"

"AHH!" Shego jumped in surprise for the second time, the boys had beelined it into the kitchen so fast. "Tweebs! Ohhh!" she growled. "Will people _stop_ sneaking up on me today?" she grumbled.

"They're only getting you back for being so sneaky as a villain, Shego," Kim teased.

"Yeah, well, I almost fried them with my green energy again," grumbled Shego some more. It was true. In the past six months, she'd nearly blasted the Tweebs more than five times for surprising her out of the blue. Which was really odd, because she never got surprised like that.

"Yeah – 'sides, they're not the only ones to catch you off guard, girl," Monique snickered.

"Remember our deal on that-" Kim pointed at Monique. "We get the negatives. Got it?"

"Don't worry, Kim!" Monique laughed.

Suddenly, a wonderful smell wafted over them. "Here ya' go!" said Mr. Possible, putting a plate with an omelette on it in front of each one of them, like a waiter. "Enjoy!"

---

15 minutes later, the omelettes were finished. "Yummy!" Rufus exclaimed.

_"__Aha! I knew it was here somewhere!" _Ken finally exclaimed._ "Hmm…seems none of the victims have been identified yet." _He frowned._ "And all the attacks were in the middle of that huge open area around that old lair, but all the witnesses were watching from a huge distance away, watching with binoculars. And all of them say the dogs disappeared as quickly as they had seemed to appear in the initial attacks."_

"What the hel-heck?" Kim corrected herself as she caught her father arching his eyebrow warily.

_"__Yeah, ya' got me on that one, Kim. Anyone else at the got any suggestions? Maybe your brothers?"_

"WAIT!" Monique and the Tweebs exclaimed at the same time.

Shego looked around, a little surprised. "That was a freaky moment."

"What do you guys have in mind?" asked Kim.

"You haven't checked all the sites-" Monique started.

"-yeah, check all the horror movie sites-" Jim continued.

"-and the horror movie fansite message boards-" Tim added on.

"-look for news or rumours of zombies in Iceland! Yeah!" Monique declared, high fiving the Tweebs.

Kim looked around, surprised. "And that was even freakier…"

"You think maybe we should visit…" Ron chimed in, but chimed out just as fast. "Nah…"

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Well, you know…_him_. I mean, if she's still amongst us, wouldn't he know her best?"

Kim and Shego looked at each other.

* * *

Barkin Maximum Security Penitentiary was a relic of the past now. In its place: The new triple-max security Upperton Asylum for the Mentally Insane. Not to say the place wasn't a prison – far from it. But it certainly was nothing like the pathetic place that Kim had easily escaped from six months ago. 

Inside, the four teens were taken to a cell in the very back of the Asylum. Two rows of Titanium bars sandwiched two layers of folded steel-reinforced Plexiglas. Occupying the cell was their most dangerous inmate:

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Drakken snapped, turning his back to everyone. "Go away."

"Cut the emo, Drakken." Shego crossed her arms. "We're here to talk, not jab at each other."

"Actually, we're here because we need your help," said Kim.

"And why would I help you - _Kimmie?" _The response made Shego's eye twitch, and he knew it. "Especially since you're the reason I'm here? "

"We have a strong reason to believe Tara may still be alive."

Drakken turned around.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Chapter 5

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Are they falling for it?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good!"

Hands clapped together while fingers at a laptop typed away in the background.

"Every…body - needs a fun diversion now and then!"

The shadows laughed with the cackles.

* * *

"She's-" 

"Yes."

"As of right now."

The blue skin, tensed with annoyance, loosened with shock.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"In all the times we've encountered each other – _NOT _counting the Halloween incident, because you were tapping my phone line and hadn't encountered me yet – when have I ever actually lied to you?"

"Well, there- wait…"

Pale-skinned arms were crossed. "Take your time. We got all night."

"I'm almost sure – no… - AHA! – er…RRRGH! FINE! So you haven't lied to me…"

"Booyah."

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm! Booyah!"

"Ugh, jeez – look, we're willing to cut you a deal. Alright?"

"So now that you think she's still alive, you're suddenly willing to negotiate? Good trick. Wrong dog."

"Hmmph. Nice analogy, yo – but we all know it ain't gonna work – uh, right?"

"Oh, he'll crack, yeah - I'll even bet he agrees to pretty much any offer we make."

"And what makes you think that I'll do that?"

"Please. We saw how you were around her. You miss her so badly, you'd do anything to see her."

"OH, IT'S TRUE! IT'S TRUE! OH-HO, IT'S TRU-HU-HUE!" The tiny hands somehow gripped the titanium bars. "PLEASE! WHATEVER CONDITION YOU FIND HER IN – ALIVE, DEAD, CYBORG, VAMPIRE - _I DON'T CARE!_ JUST LET ME SEE MY TARACAKES ONE LAST TIME!"

Dark lips formed a signature sneering grin. "What'd I tell ya'?"

"Oh, can it, Shego," Drakken snapped. He turned to Kim. "Do you have some actual evidence?"

Kim handed the file folder containing the copies of the papers with all the data Ken had given her to the guard by the cell. The guard scanned every piece of paper thoroughly, removed a few staples and other metallic items, then slipped the file folder through the small mail slot of the cell.

Drakken took the folder and began to look through it, He stopped reading, and did it rather quickly. "What's with all the black bars over the text?" he asked.

"I'd say it's called "Classified Information," Dr. D.," Ron answered smugly.

"Hmm. So be it." Drakken began to read through the whole contents of the file folder, page by page.

* * *

Ken Du yawned. Being the new Director of Global Justice was much harder than he'd thought it would be. He was used to a 36-hour workday, but the rigors of this position – usually a 48-hour workday – were starting to kick in on him. He sighed as he sipped his coffee and turned back to his computer. 

He hadn't understood at first why Kim's brothers and her friend had said to check horror websites, but it soon dawned on him. So of all the agents working on that particular case, he'd assigned half to comb the horror sites like had been suggested, and the rest of the agents kept searching what they'd started with.

He was glad he didn't have kids. He sighed; looked at the paperwork on his desk. Had to finish it all-

"_Sir!"_

The shrill, harsh fuzz of the intercom tone snapped him awake. "W-what? What is it? Report!"

_"I think we may have found something!"_

Ken was at the Agent's console in a flash. "What'd you find, Agent Christie?"

The woman pointed to her monitor. "All the horror sites – that hunch was correct. They're all abuzz with some rumours of a zombie – and/or zombies, we're not entirely sure yet - in Iceland."

"Anything else?" Ken asked.

"As a matter of fact? Yes. The rumours, according to all the posts, apparently started about a month after you called off the search for Tara's body. Around that time, as these rumours are saying, a local couple from the city nearby was having a bit of private fun snowmobiling when they purportedly saw a zombie dragging itself up out of the crevasse. Apparently, they still haven't gotten over it, and continue to see their shrink about the grisly sight that they saw."

"Hmm…" Ken scratched his chin. "Still too inconclusive. Anything more?"

"Not yet, Sir," said Agent Christie.

"Let me know immediately if you find something."

"Sir." Agent Christie saluted.

"Carry on, Agent Christie."

Ken made his way back to his desk – but before he could get there:

"Um, Sir?"

Ken turned back around. "What, Agent McCarthy?"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir."

"Granted. What's your beef?"

"Uh – well, it's not a beef, Sir – it's more…"

"Go on, Agent McCarthy. You know I welcome any and all criticism of my decisions."

"Right. Uh…What I'm trying to say is, um… Can we actually trust Kim Possible?"

"Agent McCarthy, Kim Possible has been a trusted ally of Global Justice since before I became-"

"-became Director, I know, Sir. That's what I mean – when Ms. Betty Director was – Director… If I recall, Ms. Betty Director turned out to be a traitor – someone who blackmailed us all-"

"She blackmailed Ms. Possible, too, Agent McCarthy. And recall Drakken also had her killed."

"I understand, Sir. But what if the whole thing's a truly elaborate setup? I mean – yes, Drakken ordered her killed, but who killed her? According to your report and Drakken's testimony, Drakken wasn't the one who killed her. It was Tara. Now we get evidence that Tara may still be alive. And who helped Ms. Possible stop the plot six months ago? Shego. Drakken's former ally-"

"Are you suggesting Ms. Betty Director may still be alive, too, Agent McCarthy?"

"Well, no – er…yeah. Maybe. I don't know for sure. It just seems too convenient for me."

"How so? Do go on, Agent McCarthy."

"Well, uh, Sir – you might want to pull up a chair, this is gonna be a longin'…"

"I can stand for 24 hours, Agent McCarthy. I think I can manage."

"Alright, here we go: First, Drakken recruits Tara to his side – eventually falling in love with her, which pretty much convinces Tara to help raise the offspring of Drakken's dog into killing machines. About a year later, he becomes friendly with Ms. Betty Director in jail before the Lil' Diablo incident trial. That trial ends with him and Shego oddly getting out on a mistrial. Days later, Shego's been de-aged, and Drakken's apparently used a machine called a Memory Modifier to help plant false documentation in Go City Hall to back up Shego's newfound youthfulness. He sends Shego on an "undercover mission" to live with and spy on Kim Possible and her family – but Shego admitted in her recent testimony that it was so blatantly obvious to about everybody who saw her that she wasn't "Shennen," and that she was somehow surprised that an entire high school full of students couldn't see it. Then, Drakken calls in his cousin Motor Ed to trash the Tokyo Motor show, but Kim doesn't capture Ed. Later, on the ride back, Ms. Possible's plane has to conveniently refuel at a tiny airstrip in the Bavarian Alps – around about the same time Drakken supposedly eliminated Professor Dementor – who not only _lived_ in the Bavarian Alps not far from said airstrip – but who was someone Drakken had a grudge against for a while, from what we've found in his past posts on the villains' message boards. At the same time, Drakken stole an improved version of Mr. Dr. Possible's Hesphaestus Project."

Agent McCarthy took a breath. "And it's Dementor's murder that kickstarts the whole fiasco: Kim and Shego instantly become public enemies #1 and #2. The night that happens, Kim and Shego apparently come to terms with each other and turn allies. The next day, Kim is allowed to go to school one last time and attend the pep rally at the end of the day. The slide show at that pep rally is interrupted by Drakken, who commandeers the video signal of the projector - and nearly everybody present at the rally watches him shoot a fellow cheerleader of Kim's he'd just kidnapped – presumably with Tara's help, because Tara was also on Kim's cheerleading squad."

Ken sat down in a free chair that was nearby. "Keep going, Agent McCarthy."

"Right. Then Kim goes to prison – and breaks out a few weeks later. She escapes to the residence of Big Daddy Brotherson, where Kim's friend Ron and Shego end up at not soon after. Apparently, they decide to return to Middleton in secret. Simultaneously, Tara pops back up on the radar when her now-trained dogs supposedly devour Ms. Betty Director. On the secret ride back to Middleton, Kim and Shego suddenly discover that they love each other deeply. Next, Kim, Shego, and Ron somehow hold off three counties' worth of SWAT officers, and an entire National Guard company. Just after it looks like the three have claimed victory, Kim is separated from Shego and taken away in a small 'private' jet. Then, while Ron and Shego are hiding from the armed response still bearing down on them, Kim's computer kid Wade conveniently discovers that Drakken's taking Kim to a lair in Iceland – by hacking into _our_ monitoring satellites, Sir. Then he hacks into the controls for the jet that belongs to Team Go – the superhero team Shego used to be a part of with her brothers – and Shego and Ron escape the siege and head for Iceland."

Agent McCarthy took yet another breath. "In Iceland, Kim mysteriously overtakes the plane transporting her and semi-crashes it near the lair. Shego and Ron conveniently arrive just in time to save her, and then they go into the lair to stop Drakken. There, they apparently discover Tara is working for Drakken – and that the immediate families of Kim and Ron's, along with Wade's mother and Monique, a mutual friend of all of them – have been kidnapped by Drakken. Only, Wade's mother had just been devoured by Tara's killer dogs. Soon after, Drakken reveals that everything was a distraction, designed to draw attention away from a new army of giant robots designed with the improved Hesphaestus Project, which he's sent Motor Ed and Ed's cronies out in. Then all the fighting breaks out, and in the end, Drakken's new giant robots prove to be even easier to defeat than the Lil' Diablo robots. Finally, the President steps in and tells GJ personally that it's gone too far, and by his command, takes GJ off official standby and demands we stop the giant robots – all off the record, of course. We move in and stop the worldwide threat. You personally stop Drakken at the Iceland lair – and that's where Tara supposedly dies, attacked by the killer dogs she raised, which sends her over the crevasse recently created. Drakken flies down the crevasse with his jetpack, but comes up empty-handed. But here's the kicker, in my opinion: When everybody returns home, Wade, upset over the loss of his mother, angrily declares that Kim isn't a true hero, and promptly tells her that he's never working with Team Possible ever again. Kim seems shocked when it happens - but not a week later, you're the new liaison for Team Possible – which now includes Shego. It all seems a bit weird to me, Sir."

Ken almost yawned, but forced himself not to. Instead, he sipped his coffee. "So you just gave the entire rundown of everything that happened which pertained to the events six months ago. A rather pointless rundown, may I add, Agent McCarthy. What exactly is the point you're trying to get to here? Because so far, all you've done is give me a history lesson which I already knew, and it's been a waste of my time. Are you just purposely trying to make this whole thing much more complicated than it really should be, Agent McCarthy? I swear– next you'll be tellin' me the Girl Scouts are responsible for the crop circle phenomenon…"

"Sir, what if this _whole thing_ was one massively elaborate ruse that everyone – except Professor Dementor; the families of Kim, Ron, and Wade; Kim's fellow students in high school and her teachers; and Wade himself – all had _full knowledge_ of; and participated in to the ends they agreed to devote themselves – all just to get Wade so distraught he'd turn away from Kim and contemplate turning to the life of supervillainy – without the newly run GJ, the government, the general worldwide public, and even Wade himself realising he'd even been manipulated at all? I mean – Memory Modifier? That has to be the most pathetic device name ever. And if Drakken could only use it once, why did he use it for such a brainless operation as wiping the minds of a few Go City Hall employees for 5 minutes? It doesn't add to me."

Ken stopped mid-sip of his coffee. Agent McCarthy's rambling had seemed at first nothing but a paranoid rant – but something in that massive jumble of exposition was hitting the right chords…

"I mean, think about it, Sir – Wade's a genius who can hack into anything, and monitor and/or change the data with nary any evidence any intrusion ever occurred. Having him on the bad si-"

"Hold on, Agent McCarthy." Ken quickly stood up. "You may have something there."

"I told you, Sir! I told you we couldn't trust Kim P–"

"However, that's not the part I think you have right. My brother didn't trust Kim when he first worked with her. But he came to trust her – and not only that, but trust her enough that he willingly forfeited his life in an attempt to try and inform her she'd been scammed by Ms. Betty Director. Will never let me down in the field, or as a brother in general. Team Possible is not under any official watch, and Team Possible will not be under any official watch at all, until something outrageously drastic occurs. If I find out _otherwise_, then all those found to be involved will be immediately dishonorably discharged from GJ service. Understand, Agent McCarthy?"

"Yes, Sir!" Agent McCarthy slumped in his chair with a _hmmph_ as Ken walked away.

* * *

Still waiting for Drakken to finish reading through the papers of documents provided by GJ, Shego tapped her knee as silently as she could to pass the time. 

Finally, Drakken closed the file folder. "What's the deal, Ms. Possible?"

"Well, as much as even Shego wants to–"

"What?"

"-we can't offer anything in terms of reduced sentences or a wiped record-" Kim continued.

"Oh. Yeah. Whatever," Shego grumbled.

"-but if Tara is alive, Dr. Drakken – well, she's going to have to serve her time, too. We obviously can't let her share the same cell as you, but we'll see to it that she gets one of those two cells closest to this one."

Drakken thought it over. "Mmm…promise?"

Shego scoffed. "Didn't we just go over that she's never actually lied to you, Dr. D?"

"Oh, hush, Shego," said Kim lightly. Shego _harrumphed_ and crossed her arms again in annoyance.

Drakken shrugged. "Enh. Deal. I don't really have much going for me at the moment. Might as well."

"Ugh. Finally. Can we go now, Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"Oh, and the next time you drop by, could you bring some fava beans?" Drakken asked semi-casually. "The vegetables that they serve with the meals here are rather quite detestable in terms of their taste."

"Yeah, sorry, Hopkins – eat your broccoli," Shego sniped as the four visitors walked away.

---

Once finally outside Upperton Asylum, the Kimmunicator beeped. "What's the sitch, Ken?" asked Kim. "You dig up any new evidence on whether or not Tara's still alive searching those horror sites?"

On his end, Ken sighed. _"Kim – I think we may have a much larger problem than just Tara still being alive."_

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, so far, this story's been all lengthy talking. Action scenes will arrive soon, don't worry! 

-RavenStar


	6. Chapter 6

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER SIX**

"A bigger problem than Tara still alive? What could be worse than that?" asked Kim.

"_Wade working with her?"_ Ken proposed.

Kim promptly stumbled flat on her face, even though there was nothing in her path to trip on.

"Oooh – nice form, Kimmie," Shego smirked.

"Mmrph…" Kim grumbled as Shego helped her up.

"Don't forget these," said Ron, handing Kim her car keys.

"Thanks…"

---

"Y'know, Wade working with Tara does kinda make sense – I mean, he wasn't that happy last time you saw him and told him Tara killed his mother," said Ron as Kim pulled into the driveway of her house. "Remember? He blamed you for her death, Kim - not Tara."

"It doesn't matter right now, Ron," said Shego. "It's too late to talk about anything but sleep now."

Kim looked down at the dashboard before turning the engine off. "Blast…low on gas."

"Enh, you got enough to take it to the pump tomorrow," said Shego.

When everyone got out of the car, Mr. Possible was waiting at the door.

"Dad…What are you doing greeting us?" asked Kim curiously,

"Uh, ah… eh heh heh – Kimmie, your mother just called. Seems her car's out of gas and she didn't notice. She needs someone to pick her up from her late shift. I told her you were on the road, but-"

"Don't worry, Mr. Possible – Kim's car is out of gas, too - but we'll take mine to get her," said Shego.

"Oh. Well – thank you, Shego!" Dr. Possible stammered, looking quite relieved.

"Not a problem, Dr. P.!" added Ron.

---

Minutes later, everyone was in the garage, awing over Shego's green-and-black sports car.

"You know, every time I see this car, I can't help but be amazed at the paint job!" Ron mentioned.

"Girl, how you come you never drove this thing to school?" asked Monique. "This is a beauty!"

"Uh, probably because I didn't want it to get stolen, Monique?" Shego replied, raising an eyebrow.

Kim rolled her eyes. "How ironic…"

"Oh, hush, Kimmie," said Shego lightly, with her intoxicating trademark grin.

"How fast can this thing push?" asked Monique

Shego grinned with that twisted sparkle in her eyes. "I've gone up to 200mph in this baby."

"200 MPH?" asked Ron, Monique, and Rufus at once.

"Yeah," Kim grumbled, remembering. "Took 3 weeks for her to clean my vomit off the windshield."

"Hey, it's not my fault you stuffed yourself silly at that party!" Shego half-huffed, half-laughed.

"Right – can we just go pick up Mrs. Possible now?" asked Ron.

"Sorry – nighttime. I'm just grumpy," Kim said.

"At least your hair is combed," Shego giggled. Kim in the wee morning hours was a frightful sight…

Everyone got in Shego's car. Shego pressed the button for the automatic garage door opener, backed out, pressed the button again to close the garage door, and set out towards Middleton Medical Center.

* * *

"Argh…" Shego grumbled as they pulled up to the pickup/drop-off curb - where Mrs. Possible was not waiting. "She better get here soon – I want to get some sleep under my belt before the sun rises..." 

Suddenly, a figure dressed completely in black burst through the double doors, struggling to drag a red-haired female with them while many other doctors and hospital staff swarmed around the figure and held them back. The female doctor was thrown to the ground – and promptly looked right into Kim's eyes.

"That's – **MOM!"** Kim screamed. **"THEY'RE KIDNAPPING MY MOTHER!"**

The figure broke the grip of the hospital staff, snatched up the fallen Mrs. Possible, and leaped into the air – vaulting backwards in a way that Shego had only seen done before by – Middleton's cheerleaders. The figure pressed a button or did something, because the front doors of a grey car not far ahead of them suddenly opened. As the figure landed by the passenger door, shoved Mrs. Possible inside, and slammed the door, a sliver of their hair escaped their outfit and flicked into view briefly.

It was blonde.

"Tara! Tara!" Rufus chittered.

The figure did another backflip over the top of the car and dove into the driver's side door. Seconds later, the grey car started up - and peeled out of the pickup/drop-off area like an Indy car.

"Oh, no you ain't!" cried Shego. "Buckle up, people!" She grinned. "Time for a driving lesson!"

"Uh, we're already buckled in," said Ron.

The instant he finished talking, his head was pinned against the back of his seat as Shego stomped on the gas and roared her car out of the pickup/drop-off area in pursuit of the grey car.

"Think you coulda' given us a warning 'fore you did that?" Monique asked through the G-forces.

"And what?" asked Shego in reply, grinning as she spoke through the G-forces with absolutely no hint of any hindrance from them at all. "I still gotta stay somewhat unpredictable, you know!"

Kim also seemed to have no trouble talking with the G-forces slamming into her vocal cords. She took out the Kimmunicator. "KEN! COME IN! THIS IS KIM! TARA IS _DEFINITELY _STILL ALIVE!"

"_What?"_ Ken answered frantically. _"How do you know? What's your confirmation?"_

"WE JUST WATCHED HER KIDNAP MY MOTHER AS WE WERE COMING TO GIVE HER A RIDE HOME FROM HER LATE SHIFT AT THE HOSPITAL! WE'RE CURRENTLY CHASING TARA'S GREY CAR, HEADING DOWN THE-"

The grey car veered across the lanes onto the Tri-City Freeway exit ramp. Shego followed suit.

"-THE TRI-CITY FREEWAY!"

* * *

"PATCH ME THROUGH TO EVERY POLICE CHIEF ALONG THAT FREEWAY!** NOW!"** screamed Ken as Global Justice's headquarters came alive with every Agent doing something. In a flash, said every Chief of Police whose county the Tri-City Freeway ran through appeared on the massive monitors in front of him. Ken smiled. His Agents were excellent, persuasive - and very fast. 

"_What is it, Ken?"_ asked the Middleton Chief of Police.

"Sir – and the rest of you: The criminal Tara has been confirmed to still be alive. Team Possible is currently engaged in a high-speed pursuit of her along the Tri-City Freeway, after witnessing her kidnapping Kim Possible's mother from the Middleton Medical Center not five minutes ago."

"_Then we can't take any chances!"_ the Middleton Chief declared, turning to his dispatcher who was off the screen_. "Send out an All Points Bulletin, including the SWAT team – and do it now, goddammit!"_

Every other Chief of Police was soon screaming at their own dispatchers to do exactly the same thing.

* * *

Police sirens and lights lit up the night as pretty much an entire army of police cruisers and SWAT vans sped towards the Tri-City Freeway. Part of the armada was Car 54 of the Middleton Police Department. 

"This is Car 54!" radioed Officer Mahoney back to the Dispatcher. "We are coming up along the Freeway now! Repeat description of target vehicles, please!"

"_Car 54, suspect vehicle is grey, traveling at very high speeds. Pursuing car is green-and-black."_

"There they are!" shouted Mahoney's partner, pointing at a grey and green-and-black blur that was halfway down the Freeway and out of view of the two officers before either of them could blink.

"Well – _PUNCH IT!"_ Officer Mahoney screamed – then noticed his partner had his foot on the gas, pushing the pedal down the floor of the car. "What th-" He grabbed the radio again. "Dispatch, we got-"

The dispatch microphone exploded in his stunned hands. "HOLY SHIT!"

Suddenly, the car jerked forward. His partner wrenched their hands from the car's wheel as it seemed to take on a life of its own. The car raced forward, then shifted into reverse and raced backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" cried Officer Mahoney.

"I DON'T KNOW!" his partner cried.

* * *

"SIR! Someone's taken control of every police vehicle alerted about the pursuit!" an Agent cried. 

"What? How is that possible?" Ken asked furiously. On the monitors above, he watched dozens of police cars herk and jerk around. Some just plain crashed after skidding around for so long.

"I don't know, Sir – wait! No! Whoever it is, they're hacking into the cars through their radio antennas!"

"That's impossible! The only person who can do that besides me is…" Ken gasped. "So…You want a hacker battle, Wade?" he asked nobody but himself. "Well – you are certainly gonna get one now…"

He raced back to his desk, saved all the unfinished work on his computer, and quickly brought up a special display. With only a few coordinates, Ken's fingers flew across the keyboard at vicious speed.

* * *

"Bait accepted." 

"Perfect. Now let's have a little more fun! Since we have her, this should leave them – GROUNDED!"

A button was pressed as fingers danced over a keyboard in the background.

* * *

They were halfway to Go City when they heard the sirens sounding. "Finally…" groused Shego. 

They passed through a small tunnel, and when they emerged from it – which took about a second – a pack of black cars and vans had the grey car surrounded. "Nice going, Ken Du!" shouted Ron – his voice fighting the G-forces. Almost immediately, another pack of black cars appeared out of the shoulders. "Waitaminute-" said Ron. "Somethin' ain't right here. Where's the lights and siren-?"

"RON! DUCK!" screamed Monique as she saw a machine gun barrel fixed in the middle of one of the black car's windows. She grabbed him and pushed his head down against the seat as the guns opened fire.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Shego sped up, leaving the two black cars to fire their machine guns at each other. It didn't take long before two huge explosions lit up the road like a halogen spotlight.

Four black cars came up alongside Shego's this time. Ron peeked at them nervously.

There was nobody driving any of them.

"SHIT! SOMEONE'S CONTROLLING THESE CARS BY REMOTE!" yelled Ron - ducking with Monique as another hail of bullets rained down upon the two from both sides of the car, showering the two of them in safety glass pebbles as the windows exploded like sand caught in a fierce desert wind.

"OH, THEY DID _NOT_ JUST DO THAT TO MY CAR!" Shego fumed. She pumped the brake once, which dropped her car all the way behind the black cars. "ROLL DOWN MY WINDOW, KIMMIE!"

Kim nodded, rolling down the driver's side window for her. The wind roar was like a madman's cry.

Keeping her right hand on the wheel, Shego leaned out of her window and hurled multiple blasts of her green energy flames at the tailpipes and tires of just about every black car or van in front of them. Each vehicle she hit exploded almost instantly, making it look like someone was setting off a line of huge firecrackers down the Tri-City Freeway. "OKAY – ARE THESE CARS, LIKE, PACKED WITH EXPLOSIVES OR SOMETHING?" asked Monique over the roar of the wind and against the G-forces.

"YEAH!" said Kim quite bluntly.

* * *

"HAH! Gotcha, ya' little punk!" exclaimed Ken as his display turned green.

* * *

Car 54 stopped moving. "Phew…" Officer Mahoney sighed.

* * *

"Aww…Nice try, Ken!" 

More typing sounded – insanely fast typing.

* * *

As Ken pumped his fists in celebration – the display turned back to blue. "WHAT?" he screamed.

* * *

"Uh-oh…" sulked Officer Mahoney as the gas pedal engaged once again on Car 54.

* * *

"Little bastard!" Ken cursed, his fingers typing at seemingly inhuman speeds. 

The display turned green.

Then it turned back to blue.

Ken typed some more.

The display turned green.

Then it didn't turn blue – it changed to a picture of him, photoshopped into the hood of a cartoon character.

_"Oh my god! I killed Kenny! Oh my god! I killed Kenny!"_ repeated over and over again. It spilled through the headquarters' main speakers.

"What th-"

Every Agent watched the monitor and listened.

"_Oh my god! I killed Kenny! Oh my god! I killed Kenny!"_

Ken's eyes went wide when he realised what was going on.

**"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE – NOW! I REPEAT: EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE NO–"**

He was interrupted when a series of gigantic explosions ripped through the consoles, sending Agents and debris flying through the air. Ken looked at his computer – and dove away just as it exploded in a huge fireball.

The concussion force of the explosions were so close to him that he was knocked out cold when he landed.

* * *

"Oh-ho! This is so much FUN! AH-HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"UH…WE STILL GOT FIVE BLACK CARS FOLLOWIN' US!" Monique notified Shego. 

"NOT EXACTLY!" Shego clarified.

"HUH?"

"THERE'S A ROADBLOCK UP AHEAD!" Ron screamed.

Shego saw the line of black cars on the other side of the intersection up ahead – but she didn't pay it any heed. The grey car was what she wanted. She accelerated even further.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Monique.

Suddenly, the grey car swerved to the left – and crashed through the concrete divider in one of the worst U-turns Shego had ever seen. "SHIT!" Shego cursed as the grey car sped back down towards Middleton.

"Shego…SHEGO!" Kim cried as the "roadblock" came up.

Shego waited a split-second more – then expertly dropped into 2nd and swung the car into a perfect bootlegger turn as she reached the intersection. The remote-controlled cars giving chase couldn't turn like that, and swerved into the "roadblock" ahead, exploding in some massive fireballs as Shego kicked her car back into 1st and pounded her foot back on the gas, peeling the car away down the other lane, barreling back down towards Middleton. "HOW YOU LIKE THEM APPLES, BITCH?" she yelled over her shoulder in triumph.

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP AND WATCH THE ROAD, MS. BULLITT?"_ screamed Kim, pointing frantically at the windshield in front of her as a hairpin curve suddenly materialized out of nowhere up ahead.

"WHOAH!" Shego slammed on the brakes and drifted the tires through the hairpin, fighting the steering wheel with all the strength she could muster. Finally, she came out of the turn. She grinned - and gunned it once again, continuing to pursue the grey car, which was – or had been – gaining distance from them. There was no way she was going to let that car out of her sight – Kim would never let her live it down…

"That was totally BADICAL!" yelled Ron as Shego's car began to catch up with the grey car.

"Yeah, well, it ain't over yet!" cried Monique – pointing at one last remote-controlled car chasing them.

"KIM! I'M GONNA TRY AND STOP HER!" yelled Shego over the roar of her car's engine. She looked at the speedometer – quickly looking away, not wanting to know the true speed she was going. She leaned out of the open driver's side window and fired up the green energy in her left hand. She had to hit it right - just enough to stop the grey car. No destruction. She aimed straight for the grey car's rear tires. **_"HRRAH!"_** she hurled the blast of green energy flame with frightening speed. Too much speed – as it missed completely. "SHIT! SHIT SHIT _SHIT!_ That was obviously _not_ supposed to happen!" she cursed. She came back into the car; prepared to lean out again…

Ron looked up through the sunroof. "Shego…"

"WHAT?" Shego asked viciously, whirling around to look at him with a completely unneeded ferocity.

"What the hell is _THAT?"_ Ron shouted, pointing up into the sky.

Shego looked up – in time to see something not unlike a meteor hurtling down from the sky. "What the f– OH, SHIT!" Shego screamed as she realised what was going on. The "meteor" suddenly split in two as it neared the ground – the pieces promptly slicing straight through the grey car's hood and through its front tires, instantly causing them to blow out. The effect was not unlike a spring – a bad spring, in this case. Shego swerved as the grey car was catapulted backwards into the air, sailed over them – and she and Kim watched in horror as it careened into the car chasing them - setting off a tremendous explosion; one that was truly a terribly nasty display of what a car packed to the brim with explosives could do.

"**_MOM!_ _NO!"_** shrieked Kim, her eyes welling up with tears. **"STOP THE CAR! _STOP THE CAR!"_**

Shego skid her car to a stop; her eyes almost locked in terror. No. Not again. This was not happening again. She unlocked the car doors – and despite it being Kim's mother they were after – was the first one who ran towards the wreckage, spurred moreover by her own memories than the care she had developed for Kim's family in the last six months**"MRS. POSSIBLE! MRS. POSSIBLE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"** she shouted with every muscle of her vocal cords. **"MRS. POSSIBLE!_ MRS. POSSIBLE!"_**

"**MOM! _MOM!"_ **screamed Kim with all her lungpower.

"**MRS. P!"** bellowed Ron.

"**MRS. POSSIBLE!"** echoed Monique.

"Kimmie! Help me!" came Mrs. Possible's voice – faint, but it was there. "Kimmie! Help me!"

"**MOM! HANG IN THERE!"** Kim shrieked, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. **"WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUT OF HERE! YOU HEAR ME? _WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"_**

"Kimmie! Help me!" the faint cry repeated again.

Shego tried to run straight into the wall of flame – but Kim's hands grabbed her shoulders.

"**SHEGO! NO!"** Kim wailed. **"NO! DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL BURN TO A CRISP IF YOU DO!"**

"**I LOST MY PARENTS TO A COMET THAT SET MY HOUSE ON FIRE **– **I AM_ NOT_ GOING TO LET YOU LOSE EVEN _ONE_ OF YOURS TO PRACTICALLY THE SAME THING, KIM!" **Shego bellowed, whirling around, nearly crushing Kim's hands as she shoved them off her shoulders. Kim backed up in shock as she saw her lover's eyes, alit with a determined fury, stronger than any glint Kim had seen in Shego's eyes during the events six months ago in Iceland. She dropped her head, knowing she couldn't stop Shego now, even if the only thing she could do to stop her was to shoot her. "'Sides," Shego lifted Kim's tearful face up by the chin and grinned. "I've got some flames of my own."

With that, Shego twisted out of Kim's death grip, lit her hands into huge swaths of green energy flames, spread the green energy flames over her whole body – and dove headlong into the burning wreckage.

"**SHEGOOOOO!" **cried Kim, racing towards the flames as far as she could go before the heat became too much for her, and she was forced to back away or risk ending up looking like a nice, crispy sunspot.

"Shego…" she whimpered. She collapsed to her knees in front of the flames. Here she was, Kim Possible. The girl who could do anything – and yet, as Ron and Monique came up and locked her in a dual embrace in an attempt to comfort her – all Kim could do was let out one long wail of agonized pain.

All she could do now was wait.

How she hated waiting.

She looked at her watch. 1 minute.

Kim tried to see through the smoke and flames and catch something, but the flames were too thick, and the strong winds were drifting all the smoke straight towards them - and right into her straining eyes.

"Ho ho – c'mon, Shego!" Rufus chittered with worry.

Kim checked her watch again. 2 minutes.

"C'mon, Shego…" said Ron, clenching his fists tightly with hope.

"Get the hell out of there already, Shego," Monique chimed in.

Kim looked at her watch. 3 minutes…

Suddenly, a hue of green energy rose up behind the flames – and seconds later, there was a monstrous explosion. A Doppler effect "WHOOOOOAAAAAAHHH!" rang out as Shego burst out of the flames, flying backwards like a living crossbow arrow. She slammed into Kim, bowling the two women over.

"**SHEGO!"** Kim shrieked, letting herself get within the one-step-away-from-crushing mark as she tearfully embraced Shego in joy. She looked at Shego's face. It was singed in some places – but not burned. Shego's hair, on the other hand – well, she was going to have to find a really good shampoo…

"Urgh-" Shego gasped. "Can I have my lungs back, sweetie?"

Kim loosened her embrace slightly. "That better?"

"Perfect…" Shego gasped. She held up something that was sparking "However…"

"Huh? What's that? Where's Mom?" asked Kim frantically.

Shego pointed to the sparking object. Kim looked at it – and gasped.

"_Kimmie! Help me! Kimmie! Help me!"_ repeated the damaged head of a robot version of Mrs. Possible.

Shego frowned. "Wade is _so_ in on it. What a spectacular decoy he cooked up this time. Engineered an entire car chase for nothin'." Shego grinned. "I sadly have to admit, that part was fun – 'till the end…"

"That means –" Kim began.

"Yeah – they got yer' mother." Shego looked up into the stars. Wade's villain methods were…effective. She sighed. "But this voice recording for the robot sounds recent – I'd say they've had her for a while."

The tears welled up in Kim's eyes again, mixed with a new, indignant fury towards Wade.

Shego turned around and scooped Kim up into her lap, letting her lover sob away on her shoulder.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Chapter 7  rewrite

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER SEVEN (REWRITE)**

The sun was rising when Shego's car limped into the driveway of the Possible house.

Mr. Possible was waiting at the door again as the four got out of the vehicle – Shego carrying the severed head of the Mrs. Possible robot decoy. Mr. Possible looked at it. It was all he needed.

Behind him, in the house, Kim could see he'd been watching the news. Probably all night, too… He looked beaten with worry and fear – like every good father did – only, ten times worse.

Kim just stood, looking at him.

Then, as tears spilled from her eyes, she ran towards him and embraced him.

The only sounds came from the news report on the TV behind them:

"_In Business news, HenchCo has announced that every single one of their recalled Attitudinators have been successfully received, and they should have all of the Banned Devices destroyed by week's end…"_

* * *

_"Come in!"_ answered a familiar voice in a slight singsong as the henchman knocked on the door. 

The henchman squinted as he opened the door. It was too damned dark for his tastes.

_"What is it?"_ the owner of the voice, hidden by the shadows, asked.

"Huh? Oh! Uh - it appears that Global Justice completed a trace on the hack before the spike was sent!"

_"What? Oh – that…We already knew."_

"But – Ma'am - they know where we are!"

_"Of course they do!"_

"But – Kim Possible! What do we do if Team Possible come after us?"

_"Why, let them in, of course! They're our guests, so we should be polite – isn't that right, henchman?"_

"Uh – yes, Ma'am!" The henchman stammered as he backed out of the door and shut it.

_"Especially guests we know…"_ the familiar voice chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

"How long until everything's back online?" 

"Sir, that won't be for a couple of days. He spiked every system on every one of our grids – even the emergency one – with about 20 simultaneous attacks each."

"Great…no power from any of our sources – waitaminute… He spiked the geothermal power supply?"

"Blew up the steam pipes, Sir."

"Damn, this kid's thorough… Did anyone get a lock with a signal trace before this place became a Michael Bay movie – anyone who can remember where the lock was?"

"Sir!"

"Oh, swell – at least _some_ good news comes out of this…"

* * *

It was nighttime again when Shego woke up. It confused her for a moment – but then her mind came back to her and she remembered the events earlier in the day. Which made her scowl in contempt. 

"Shego?"

"Huh?" Shego looked down. Kim was awake – had been for a while. The redhead's arms were draped around her shoulders, and she was looking up at her with a pained sadness in her beautiful green eyes.

"What was your mother like?"

Shego looked into Kim's eyes. Studied the pain that shattered their normal dancing green reflections. Without saying a word, she locked her arms around Kim's waist, pulled the woman up so their faces were level with each other – and embraced her tightly, almost crying herself. "We'll get her back, Kimmie. I swear. We'll get her back." Her comments, and the warmth of their bodies pressing together, was all Kim needed. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Shego ran her fingers through her lover's hair, then found herself calmed by the warmth of their bodies, too. She quickly fell back asleep herself.

* * *

When Ron woke up, he couldn't figure out why he was asleep – with Monique on top of him – on Kim's couch. Then he remembered. They'd just walked inside with everyone after last – morning – and just plopped on the couch and dozed away. Well, no worries. Mr. Possible probably called their parents. 

"Wake up already, baby…"

"Ngrrgh…Monique…" Ron smiled warmly as Monique's face blurred into view. "Hiya."

Monique's voice grew soft. "Ron, I – I have a confession to make…"

"Huh?"

"That apartment in Downtown? I didn't just grab it this year. I've lived in it since I moved up here."

"Wait – what? You've lived in it – like in, lived in it alone?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. See, I – I don't know where my parents are. I was a legally emancipated minor until I turned 18 this year. I lived in that apartment and Club Banana, all during high school…" She looked away.

"Wait – I thought you had a house?" Ron asked. "Kim went to your Halloween party Sophomore year."

"Notice I didn't have any more parties after that?" Monique asked. That house was a rental, too. It was… a test phase. I was trying to get away from the apartment. But I couldn't make the payments after wasting my money on all the stuff for the party, so I had to move back to the apartment right after that."

"And your family – you said you had a dad and a brother."

"Ever meet 'em?" Monique asked bluntly.

"Y – wait…" said Ron, "Y'know, now that you've pointed it out, I can't believe I never noticed before."

"Funny how that works out, isn't it?"

"So…" Ron muttered. "You've been living on your own since 10th grade?"

"Yeah," Monique answered.

"Whoah…" was all Ron's reply.

Monique wiped a tear from her eye. "Pathetic, isn't it? And I don't even think they were my true biological parents, anyways! Nobody looked like me, nobody even remotely liked what I liked-"

"WHOAH, Monique! Chill!" Ron protested. "I think it's cool you've lived alone since 10th grade!"

Monique lifted her head up. "Huh?"

"Monique – please, girl – have I ever needed a reason to think something you do is cool?" Ron grinned. "You've been living alone for 4 years. You have a stable job, you're paying your rent…Woman, if I had all the strength you've got, to do what you've done – I'd still be crawling back to my parents in a week."

Monique smiled, wiping away her tears. "And that, Ron Stoppable – is why I love you so much…" She leaned in, kissing him deeply. After the kiss, Ron sighed, laying back calmly. But something bit at him-

"You really think they weren't your biological parents, Monique?" he asked her softly, looking at her.

Monique sniffed away a tear. "Pretty sure. They always ignored me when I asked if I was adopted…"

Ron twirled a lock of her gorgeous silken hair in his fingertips. "What if I could find your real parents?"

Monique looked up at him, eyes wide. "You really think you can, Ron? I have no info on them. At all."

"Hey, The Ron's ego craves appreciation, baby! And what better way to gain the appreciation from the girl he loves than by finding the 2 people she really wants to see the most and reuniting her with them?"

Monique blinked, even as a grin spread across her face. "Well, aren't you honest."

"I've found there's no time for lying in the Stoppable Schedule, so – Honest is as honest does."

Monique blushed. "Is there room for me in that Schedule?"

"The Stoppable Schedule is always open when his woman is concerned – no matter what gets shoved out of the way. Except Double Down Double Discount Night at Bueno Nacho and Mayhem at Middleton – but the Stoppable Schedule is already compatible when it comes to those, as you know…"

Suddenly, he slapped his head. "Crap!"

"What?" Monique virtually jumped off the couch. "What?"

"We just slept through Mayhem at Middleton III!"

Monique took one look at him – and slapped him across the face. "Get your priorities straight, Ron!"

"Ahh!" Ron rubbed his cheek. "Wassay-wuzzy-wizzay-wat?"

"Come again?" Monique raised an eyebrow. "I don't speak mumblingese."

"I said," Ron sputtered, "Ow! What's up with that?"

"C'mon, Ron…Kim's mother is being held hostage by Tara. We know that Wade is working with her – and all you can think about is the fact that you slept through some dinky Pro Wrestling Competition?"

"I slaved for 3 months to buy those tickets…" Ron whimpered.

"We'll get you a refund later, Buffoon," Shego sniped as she walked into the room, yawning, still half-asleep. She was followed by an equally half-awake Kim – who scratched her side, grumbled something about cereal, and nearly walked into the wall before she disappeared, following Shego into the kitchen.

Ron and Monique had to turn their faces away so their snickering wouldn't be heard. It wasn't what Shego had said about Ron. It was the fact that standing in front of them were the women once considered the two most dangerous women in the world – and presently, with their eyes half-open, clothes rumpled, and hair in nightmarish clumps – they seemed moreover to be the Lesbian Odd Couple, except younger – and neither smoked, so they couldn't do that one cigar thing. Ron looked at Monique. "Tell me you won't look like that in the morning once I move into that apartment with you, Mo."

"Just because you said that, I'm gonna look like that every morning, baby," Monique grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow. "Or are you just mocking me? I can never tell…"

The front door opened, and Mr. Possible walked in with Tim and Jim. "We're home!" he called as he walked by the kitchen. "That is, if anyone's awa-heyyy! Kimmie-Cub!" he said, noticing Kim eating at the kitchen table, leaning over the top of the booth to give his daughter a hug. "You sleep well?"

"Hey Dad," Kim mumbled.

"As much we _could_ sleep well, considering the circumstances…" Shego said, slightly more awake now.

"Hmm…good point. Oh, by the way, you got a phone call at about… noontime, Kimmie. Think it was from that Ken guy you're always talking to on your missions nowadays. Said "Plan B Meeting," or something to that nature. Told me to tell you. Said you'd know whatever the heck he was talking about."

"Oh – thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Kimmie-cub. Tim? Jim? Let's get you some dinner."

"Omelettes again?" Tim asked.

"Yep! They're…pretty much the only non-canned food product I can make without messing up…"

"Hoo-shaw!" the Tweebs high-fived.

"By the way – Mr. Possible? What time is it?" asked Shego.

"Um…8:30," Mr. Possible replied, looking at his watch.

"Oh, great! We slept through Mayhem at Middleton III!" Shego groused.

Monique pointed at Ron as he crossed his arms triumphantly. "Don't you even say it, Mr. Stoppable!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was wide awake, properly dressed, and sitting around the kitchen table. Shego had just come out of the shower 5 minutes prior, though, so she had a towel wrapped around her head. However, it didn't seem to bother her as she went on talking. "Plan B Meeting, eh?" she asked. 

"Yeah, Shego," Kim nodded.

"Damn – so Wade must've really trashed GJ headquarters, then. I'll bet he even janked the steam pipes for their geothermal power supply…" She slapped her forehead. "Tell me I didn't just say "janked…""

"That sounds Wade-ish – covering every trail, leaving no leaf overturned," said Ron. "Very Wade-ish."

"Stone, honey," Monique corrected her boyfriend. "Leave no stone unturned."

"Enh, whatever – I made my point, so I'm not gonna say it again…"

"So where's Tara come into play in all this?" asked Shego. "If Wade's working with her, it certainly doesn't feel like she's the one in charge."

"You're right – but then again, she does like to hide in the shadows," Kim reminded.

"How could I forget?" Monique shook her head, not wanting to remember Iceland. Ron wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him so she could lean on him if she felt she needed to. Which she did.

"Still got one question:" continued Shego. "Tara killed his mother. Why's he workin' with Tara now?"

"Didn't you hear what Ron said yesterday, Shego?" asked Kim. "And I'd think you, of all people, should've at least remembered that reaction of Wade's when he learned that his mother was gone."

"Huh? Oh, right… He blames you for allowing it to happen… I keep forgetting about that."

Kim sighed. "And there's no doubt Tara's pissed at us for getting Drakken locked up again…"

"Getting Drakken locked up?" Monique asked. "Wouldn't she be more pissed that she nearly died?"

"Oh, she's pissed at that, too, Mo – but she and Drakken were in love worse than you and I," said Ron.

Monique just nodded. Then her face scrunched up in confusion. "Hold on – if Tara's pissed at us getting Drakken locked up, why hasn't she tried to break him out?"

"Uh – good question, Monique," replied Kim, mentally kicking herself for not noticing that earlier.

"I will say this – this has 'The New Drakken' stamp all over it – I mean, in the sense that it fits his new style of "torment the mind first, then flatten their weakened defences with overwhelming force" that he changed over to after that mistrial," Ron muttered. "Makes sense for Tara to try the same thing."

"Yeah. Real Pattons, aren't they?" Kim snarled.

"Drakken does have the squeaky voice – er, sometimes," said Ron.

"Whoahwhoahwhoah!" Shego waved her hands. "Can we get back on track here? Mrs. Possible is being held captive somewhere, and we need to find that somewhere. Plan B Meeting's in two hours, right?"

Kim nodded.

"Right. So in the meantime-" Shego adjusted her glasses. "-why don't we have Ron cook and the rest of us can ask Mr. Possible about something?"

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"Huh?" Rufus popped up on Ron's shoulder suddenly.

"Huh?" Mr. Possible looked up. "What do want to ask me about, Shego?"

"I feel like a Mafia member doing this, but-" Shego took the severed head of the robotic Mrs. Possible and plunked it down in the center of the table. "Could you take a look at this? Wade made it, so the internal mechanics might be over your head – but there might be some parts in it you know more about than we do – like, for instance, where they could've been manufactured, so we can ask those companies if any unusual orders have come in or if any similar materials have been shipped off to odd locations."

"Hmm…Ronald cooking dinner? I think that's a fair trade." Mr. Possible put the eggs he had out back in the fridge and turned off the stove burner he'd turned on. "The kitchen's all yours, Ronald!"

"But – oh, what the hell." Ron walked over to the stove. "Who wants what on their omelettes?"

"CHEESE!" Rufus cheered.

* * *

"Hmm…" Mr. Possible squinted as he examined the inner workings of the robot head. "I can't tell a thing about it here, Kimmie-Cub. The machinery is too intricately wired together, I'm not sure if it's safe to just take it apart any further. I can take it to the lab at the Space Center tomorrow to do some more tests, but right now, I can't give you a single lick of information that you don't already know." 

"Thanks, Dad." Kim kissed him on the cheek as she stood up. "We gotta get going now."

"No problem, Kimmie-Cub."

Without warning, Kim hugged him as tightly as she could. "We'll get Mom back, Dad. I promise."

"I know you will, Kimmie." Dr. Possible wiped away a tear. "I know you will."

"Hold on –" Shego interrupted. "Why are we going now? We have an hour."

"Because before Dad takes a look at this tomorrow, I want to ask Drakken about it," said Kim.

"You think Drakken will be able to figure it out, even though your father can't?" Shego smirked.

"No – but I told him we needed his help, so let's not make him feel left out."

Shego shrugged. "Whatever…"

* * *

Kim whirled a nearby stool around and Shego plunked the robot head on top of it. "Can you tell us anything about it?" Kim asked, moving the stool to the closest she could get it to Drakken's cell. 

"Hmm… I'd say your real problem is a lot closer to you than you think…by the way, I watched your little roadway KISS concert on the TV over there – quite the display of your driving skills, Shego…"

"You know what, Drakken? I don't care. Can you tell us anything about this?"

"I thought I just did."

"You told us nothing."

"If that's what you want to believe – then hey, go ahead, not my fault…" Drakken shrugged.

"Ugh, we're wasting our time, Kim," scoffed Ron. "He's just gonna give us vague answers."

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go already," seconded Monique.

"That answer was not vague!" protested Drakken.

"Was too!" Ron countered.

"Was not!" spit back Drakken.

"Was too!" Ron countered again.

"Alright, let's go…" Kim sighed. "We need to get going anyway, or we'll miss our 2nd date tonight."

"Was t-WHOAH! Ow! Hey! Ow!" Ron cried as Shego grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

* * *

"We were able to secure a lock with a signal trace before the explosions took out everything." Ken looked at the four. He didn't like Ron having Monique with him, but she was there when it all started, and unfortunately couldn't back out. "Agent Gep was able to pinpoint exact coordinates on the map." 

"Let me guess – Iceland," said Kim.

"No."

Ken produced the map and pointed at the marked location. "Señor Senior Jr.'s island."

The four teens looked at each other in stunned silence.

"Trust me, that was my reaction, too," Ken assured. "But if Agent Gep says it's there, it's there."

"Sure it isn't a fake location fix? Wade could do that before he finished blinking."

"No, we're not."

"Well – better check it out anyways, just to be sure," said Ron.

"Good idea, Ron," Kim stood up. "But how do we get there undetected? I mean, if Wade's there…"

"We cross our fingers?" asked Shego.

"After having actually attempted to stop Wade myself, I'd say Shego's right," said Ken. "I have to say here and get Global Justice headquarters back on track. We're trying to get the Kimmunicator signal back online, but for now, all we have restored is the mainline, so be careful and don't try to contact us if you don't really need to. Good luck with the mission – Team Possible." He saluted them all and left.

"Well…" said Monique. "How are we gonna get to this island?"

"We could rent an aqua car!" said Ron.

"Aqua car! Aqua car!"

"Ron, an Aqua car can't go underwater."

"Aww…" Rufus hung his head.

Kim's eyes lit up. "Wait! I know!"

* * *

"Thanks for giving us a ride in your submarine, Captain Berry!" said Kim. 

"No problem, Kim! After you saved this sub from a nuclear meltdown, it's all I can do to help!"

"It was just one kinda stuck cooling rod. So not the drama!" Kim blushed.

"Yeah – that's because I was the one who got it unstuck," Shego growled.

"Hush, Shego," Kim said nonchalantly.

"We're on target, Captain!"

"Good," answered Captain Berry. "Prepare the modified tubes!"

* * *

Minutes later, 4 oddly huge torpedoes shot from the equally-sized torpedo tubes of Captain Berry's sub – and their warheads broke apart to reveal Kim, Shego, Ron, and Monique, in full scuba gear. They all stayed silent as they swam to the island that once belonged to the now-manager of Bueno Nacho.

* * *

"They're here, Ma'am!" 

_"Of course they are! Let our guests in, like I told you. We don't want to be rude."_

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

The scuba gear shed, Kim, and Ron were wearing their battle suits – Kim wearing the Centurion Project ring with hers. Shego had her jumpsuit…. "How come I don't have a battle suit?" asked Monique. 

"What? I thought you packed the prototype suit for her!" Shego looked at Kim.

"Crap…Sorry, Monique." Kim stopped, took the prototype suit out of her bag, and tossed it to Monique.

"Now that's more like it!" grinned Monique.

After she changed, the 4 of them made their way to the high wall of the house on the island. Firing her grappling hook, Kim picked up Shego and ascended the wall with her. Ron did the same with Monique.

After repelling down, they slunk towards the back door. Shego snapped the security code in a heartbeat, and the door slid open. Holding it open, Shego signaled it was clear for everyone else to follow her.

The moment the door closed behind them, they found themselves in pitch dark. The only thing was an executive chair facing the wall, and a fireplace with a big fire going on the opposite wall of the room.

Deciding to move towards the fireplace, the 4 creeped along. "I don't like – too quiet," Kim whispered.

"Then allow me to make it loud, Kim."

Wade stepped out of the shadows into the firelight.

"Wade…" Kim growled.

"Where's Tara?" spat Shego.

"She's here – she's just calming herself spiritually before she defeats you," Wade responded.

"Where's my mother?" Kim snarled.

"Here. Close."

"For that matter – Where's Jr.?" asked Ron.

"Oh, he left when we moved in," Wade grinned.

"Where's Mrs. Possible?" Shego asked.

"I already told you. Close." Wade seemed to be impatient.

"That's not good enough, Wade!" Monique spat harshly.

"Oh, hey, Monique – why'd Ron drag you out here? Couldn't handle being alone without him?"

"WHERE. IS. MY. MOTHER?" Kim asked, growing agitated.

"I told you, dammit! Close!" Wade shouted.

Unable to hold back her rage, Shego barreled at him and punched him so hard, he flew into the wall behind him. He slid down to the ground as Shego walked towards him. "Now…" growled the infuriated pale-skinned woman, grabbing the neck of Wade's shirt and lifting the 11-year old up into the air by it. "You're gonna blab to us where she is – or I just might revert back to _my_ evil side…" She lit her free hand up in green energy flames and waved them in front of Wade's face in order to make her point.

"_He's not blabbing to you." _

The voice behind them froze the four in their tracks, their bones chilled to the marrow with shock.

"No…" Kim gasped.

Shego dropped Wade onto the ground. He choked and sputtered as he got air back into his lungs.

The four turned around – as the executive chair behind them swiveled around to face them.

"_**NO!" **_

Kim fell to her knees in horror.

Sitting in the chair was:

Her mother.

Mrs. Possible, glaring.

Mrs. Possible—

—with blue skin.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN (REWRITE)  
**


	8. Chapter 8  rewrite

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER EIGHT (REWRITE)**

"**_MOM?"_** Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"_Hi Kimmie,"_ said Mrs. Possible, her face suddenly changing to her normal smile. She looked around the room. _"I'm new to this villain thing, so I thought I'd let you come in without a fight the first time."_

Kim couldn't find her usual snappy response. Her eyes and face were too locked into a twisted horror.

"**_KIMMIE!"_** Shego bolted over to Kim the moment she noticed her lover's body was shaking terribly, her dash fast enough to catch the redhead before Kim's knees buckled and she fell flat onto the ground.

"_However,"_ Mrs. Possible went on, _"I've been one long enough to know this isn't outpatient surgery…"_ The familiar **_CLANG_** of every door and window to the outside shutting and locking echoed throughout. _"It's a permanent stay in the ICU!" _She threw her head back, laughing. _"Oh, that's a good one…"_

Shego looked at Mrs. Possible with her now-blue skin, then at Wade. "How did you-"

Wade held up something that had been hidden in shadow earlier. "Attitudinator."

"What?" Ron snapped to attention. "But all of those were recalled! They're being destroyed right now!"

Wade grinned. "Made a duplicate Attitudinator that I sent back to HenchCo when they announced that little recall. They'll never be able to tell the difference. This here's the last one in the world – kinda like the Dodo bird -- Shego. Whoops!" He tossed it in the open fireplace next to him. "Dodos are extinct."

"**_NO!"_** Kim screamed, breaking away from Shego and sprinting straight at Wade – but a huge laser dropped out of the ceiling and fired a punishing concussion blast at the ground just in front of her feet, catapulting her backwards through the air, landing her right back in Shego's lap. Too horrified to look at her changed mother, Kim just motioned for Shego to hold her close, and she cried into Shego's shoulder.

"Nice try, but the AI in my security defence system doesn't make mistakes twice." Wade pressed a button that was in the shadows, and the laser retracted into the ceiling. "Oh – did HenchCo forget to mention in their press reports what the defect in the Attitudinator was? Well, I found out: If one little piece in the circuitry broke, the effect it had on anyone who used it, or had it used on them, was completely irreversible. Even if one repaired their product, or tried to use another Attitudinator."

"No…" Ron gasped

"IRREVERSIBLE?" asked Monique.

"Oh, man…" Rufus squeaked.

"That's right, Monique. Irreversible." Wade sneered. "No matter how hard you, Ron, Shego, Mr. Possible, or even Jim and Tim - try, no matter how much devotion and time you put into the effort - Mrs. Possible will not change back to who she was before. Kim, just think of it as…the end of one chapter in your mother's life – and the beginning of a new one. Her own personal evil commencement."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and take a wild guess here: Tara ain't alive, is she?" Shego asked, surprising herself with how she somehow suppressed her rage enough to keep her voice tempered.

"Oh - no, she survived, all right," said Wade. "Climbed up that crevasse your friend Ken's giant robot made with her body ripped to shreds. Some couple snowmobiling spotted her when she made it to the top. Hauled her off to the hospital under a Jane Doe. Took _me_ forever to find her. Finally did, oh…yesterday morning, right before your graduation. You should've seen her, Kim. She looked worse than a victim in a survival horror game. One short divider separated her from life and death… Though, unfortunately, she fell underneath the dashed line that morning. Never said a word. Just shut her eyes."

Mrs. Possible sat down in the executive chair contentedly. Wade glanced at her, then continued.

"I came back from Iceland in time to pick your mother up as she was leaving to try and make it to your graduation. One Attitudinator fix later, we – evicted – Jr., hired his henchmen, and bam! Here we are."

Kim finally found the energy and strength to look at Wade and speak. "How could you do this, Wade?"

"**YOU DID THIS!"** Wade suddenly exploded. **"BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS** – or, should I say, INACTIONS – **MY MOTHER WAS TAKEN FROM ME!"** He grinned. "So I decided to take yours away from you – but, as you know – I decided to do that in a way that was much worse than killing her."

"You bastard…" Shego hissed, as Kim dried her eyes. "You little fucking bastard…"

"_SHEGO!"_ Mrs. Possible snapped. _"What did you just say?"_

"Uh-oh." Monique gulped.

"_You know the rules I have for my house! And using language like THAT is not one of them!"_

"Oh, shut up, bitch! I've heard you curse at your tax forms before!" Shego snapped back. As she did so, she released her left hand from Kim's waist and charged up a concentrated blast of her green energy.

"Shego, no!" cried Kim.

"She's not your mother anymore, Kimmie. **_HRRRRAH!"_** Shego launched the blast at Mrs. Possible—

—who didn't even blink as the blast dissipated against an energy shield surrounding her. Wade smiled.

"Shit…" Shego grumbled. "Shoulda' known something like that was gonna happen…"

"_Just as I thought – your brain needs some surgery to change this little condition of yours! Course…"_ Mrs. Possible snapped her fingers. _"Can't do this without assistants…NURSES! Fetch the patient!"_

Out of the woodwork crawled a circle of about fifty or so ninjas – dressed completely in surgery scrubs. Quickly surrounding the four, the ninjas fanned their gloved hands out – revealing they were all in possession of many various-sized syringes – poised and ready to throw the needles like shuriken.

"Ninja Scrubs? Wow - y'know, that's even worse than Motor Ed's mechanic ninjas…" Ron laughed.

"Ron – they have needles!" said Monique.

"So?" asked Ron. "Needles. Wow. I'm scared."

"_Needles all taken from raiding the Biohazard trash receptacles!"_ Mrs. Possible clarified for them. _"Don't know where they've been, how they were used - some might even be -- RUSTED!"_ she cackled.

Ron gulped. "Ok – now I'm a little scared…"

Kim broke away from Shego, again drying her tears. "Alright…I can still take on these freaks."

"_Have fun!"_ Mrs. Possible waved. _"Wade's agreed to turn off this security system up here in order to give you a fair fight. I'll be back in a little while to check on you kids – don't get too out of hand!"_ With that, the executive chair slid down through the floor. Wade, too, disappeared below the floor as well.

Ron activated his Battle Suit's shield, showing Monique how to turn hers on. Shego flared up her green energy flames and assumed her battle stance. Kim activated her Battle Suit's shield as well, but followed it up by activating the Centurion Project, letting the herself be covered by the cybertronic armour that sprang up over whole body, locking into the special circuits of her Battle Suit and covering her face in the menacing red-eyed mask. Since Iceland, Shego had dubbed the armoured Kim "Lady of the Dark." "Whoah – hold on a second, sister – how come my Battle Suit don't do that?" asked Monique, curious.

"None can do that, Monique," Ron answered. "That armour getup Kim had on at your Halloween party? That's what happens when someone learns how to use it properly."

"Ok, fine, whatever – are these guys gonna attack or what?"

Monique had barely asked the question when Shego caught two ninjas behind her running towards her out of the corner of their eyes. "MONIQUE! LOOK-"

**_POW!_** Monique whirled and simultaneously did a one-hand handstand while she punched one ninja in the groin, launched herself into a front flip as the ninja fell, vaulting over the second ninja – where she threw out her feet behind her as she passed him on the descent - catching the ninja in the back, KO'ing him. She landed delicately, on all four of her limbs, finishing in a pose that was way too familiar to be-

"Whoah, waitaminute! Timeout! Time! When'd you learn Monkey Kung Fu, Monique?" asked Shego.

Monique looked at Ron. "Keep up with him in bed? Girl, you _gots_ to learn Monkey Kung Fu!"

"Okay – too much info…" Shego responded.

"Whoah!" Ron ducked a blur that streaked past his eyes. "What the hell was that?" Another blur shot past him, and Ron looked as it hit the wall behind him. It was the needles the ninjas were carrying. "HA!" A flip and a half and he was standing on the shoulders of the now-disarmed ninjas – whom he disabled neatly, kicking his legs together, slamming their heads against each other, knocking them out.

The ninjas around Kim hurled their needles at her with furious intent. Kim did nothing but stand there. She didn't need to do much more. Had she not been so shaken by the sight of her mother with blue skin, she would've been laughing as the needles harmlessly snapped in half against the cybertronic armour of the Centurion Project. But right now, she was simply trying to collect herself so she could fight well. One ninja leapt down right in her face. Screaming in partial rage, she viciously punched his lights out.

"Y'know," said Shego, as the ninjas around her advanced. "I could take all these guys out at once…" She yawned as they unleashed their arsenal of needles and she repeatedly blocked them with her green energy flames. "But that wouldn't really be that much fun – would it?" She beckoned a ninja to charge her. He complied – and the moment he got near, she leapt into the air and swung her hands out, firing a curved swath of green energy at his back. It slammed into him, driving him face-first into the ground. "Ooh…Good thing you guys are wearing those surgical masks, aren't ya?" Shego taunted as she landed.

Having seen enough, the other ninjas put away their needles and charged the four of them. "All right – uh, looked like there was 50 of em, we've taken out 6 so far…everybody take out 11 more!" said Ron.

"Can do!" said Shego.

"Alright, you quacks…" Monique growled. "Time to revoke your medical licenses. Come and get me!" 4 of the ninjas ran at her. Two in the group still had their needles, and threw them at her while they approached. Monique caught one needle out of the air while ducking and dodging the rest of the flying syringes. With a bloodcurdling yell, she slammed the needle in her hand down – through the loose cloth of the scrub uniform pants the ninja closest to her was wearing, pinning his leg down. As the ninja struggled to free himself, Monique ran up him, using him as a ramp. Leaping off the ninja's head with a push-off kick hard enough to knock him out, she threw her hands and feet out and she fell towards the remaining 3 ninjas. "CLOTHESLINE BELLY FLOP!" she yelled as she slammed into the ground, promptly flattening 2 of the ninjas beneath her. As the last of the four tried to run away, she wrenched the syringe out of the ground and tossed it at the fleeing ninja at a downward angle – pinning his pant leg to the ground. As the pinning happened in mid-run, the ninja careened into the floor, out cold. "Booyah!" Monique smiled. She barely flinched as she threw her elbow out behind her in a fist pump of celebration, catching the 2 ninjas trying to sneak up behind directly in the gut and ending their attack.

Ron, meanwhile, stood around a pile of 4 ninjas he'd just taken out. "Oh, c'mon, you guys are weak! Call yourselves ninjas? HAH!" He laughed as he jumped and spun off the chests of 4 more ninjas, dropping them out of commission and using them as launch pads to attack the rest of the ninjas around him. 2 ninjas didn't even have time to look up before Ron's boot came smashing down into their view. After driving the punishing kicks into their faces, Ron threw the remaining ninja hard against the wall.

"All right!" Shego circled her 11 foes with fair caution. "Can I have a decent fight for once in a while?" She intensified the green energy flames around her hands. "Or is Shego gonna have to choke a bitch?"

She was answered by having to duck and dodge more attempts to pin her onto the wall with the needles. "Okay – choke a bitch it is!" She grinned her crooked smile. "Bad choice for you. Good choice for me!" She instantly dropped to the ground and executed a low, sweeping trip kick. All 11 ninjas around her went down. But they all quickly got back up – only to be met with a roundhouse kick to their noses. Recovering, the 11 ninjas looked at each other and nodded. "Hey, what? You don't use teamwork!" Shego scoffed. But it was too late. The 11 ninjas all leapt into the air, avoiding another roundhouse kick. They promptly landed on top of her in one big dogpile. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" said Shego, quite unimpressed. "You're just gonna try to tackle me? Puh-leeze! I've escaped from a whole team trying to tackle me before! Two things about that: One: every player was much bigger than you guys; Two: I did it without even using my green energy to assist me! You think this is gonna stop me?" As she watched the ninjas piled on top of her look at each other with a sudden "Oh, crap…" look, Shego grinned. "Yeah. This is gonna hurt, guys. A _lot_. **_HRRRRRRRRRRAH!"_** She let out her signature yell—

Kim looked over to see the ninjas in a pile on top of Shego explode every which way into the air, thrown by the force of a green energy blast. Shego emerged with a sly smile. "All yours, Kimmie!" she grinned.

"Right…" Kim turned, shoving the shock that her mother was against her forever to the back of her mind. However, she did feel very angry about the revelation as well, and she kept that anger at the forefront of her mind as she charged at the ninjas. With one cartwheel and backflip kick, 6 ninjas went down. She ducked a punch from another ninja on the left, allowing it to crash into the face of the one attacking her from the right. She elbowed the ninja on her left directly in the jaw after his comrade fell. She picked up a ninja running at her, threw him aside, picked up the next one following him - and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap as the ninja behind that ninja ran up to her and jammed a needle into the chest of her Lady of the Dark armour – filled with a chemical that short-circuited everything instantly.

Shego whirled her head around in time to see Kim and the 2 remaining ninjas descending into the ground. **_"KIMMIE!"_** she screamed. Turning back to Ron and Monique quickly, she found very little time. "Okay – obviously Wade's jamming the Kimmunicator, no matter if GJ's computers are back up or not! You guys find where he's got that going on! I gotta go stop these bastards! **_NOW! HURRY!"_** Ron and Monique nodded and ran off to do what Shego ordered them to. Shego turned around and dove after the descending platform, barely making it in before it sealed itself off from the rest of the room.

Ron and Monique stopped, looking around. "Oh, great, we all forgot every door and window to the outside is locked!" groaned Ron. "C'mon! Search this whole room! We gotta find those controls first!"

* * *

"Mrrrphhh…wha? Shego?" Kim murmured as she opened her eyes. All she could see was white light. 

"_Kimmie?"_ She heard her mother's calm voice_. "Kim – wake up…That was a nasty konk to the head…"_

"Mom? MOM? Oh, thank god! It was a dream! You're not evil! I knew it was a really bad lie by Wade – why am I in a hospital gown?" she asked, looking down, her horror gradually ratcheting upwards.

The blinding white light vanished, and Kim nearly screamed in her horrified state of mind. She was in nothing but a small hospital gown, strapped down upon a cold, metal operation room table – with her now blue-skinned mother looking over her. _"It isn't a dream, Little Bubble Butt – it's a NIGHTMARE!"_

Kim's eyes widened even more in fear as Wade entered, wheeling in a cart that had some of some of the most rusted pieces of surgery equipment Kim had ever seen on it. Only two objects on the cart looked they didn't come from Tetanus, Inc. The first was a teeny thing that pretty much was a Ping-Pong ball inside a birdcage that had the bottom of it kicked out and lined with a thick cloth - the only reason the Ping-Pong ball stayed inside the faux birdcage. The whole item was even tinier than Rufus' little head. The other device was about the size of silver dollar. It was looked like a flattened oval, and was all metal except for a little clear plastic bit at the top, which had two openings for what were clearly the small wires lying next to it on the cart. "Mom? What are you doing?" asked Kim with a trembling voice as she watched her mother finish putting on surgical scrubs, completing the outfit by tying on a surgical mask.

Mrs. Possible ignored her. She turned around, and picked up the teeny birdcage item. _"Starr-Edwards Ball Valve – very good work, Wade! You got the one I requested, even though you didn't have to!"_

Wade grinned. "Well, you know me…"

Kim gulped as Mrs. Possible picked up the other item and gasped. _"And a Medtronic Kappa 900 DR Pacemaker! Oh, Wade – you do know how to make a mother proud!"_ She smiled, ruffling Wade's hair.

Wade sneered at Kim. Kim furrowed her brow in furious anger – but her eyes quickly widened in shock as Mrs. Possible picked up the rusted bone saw from the cart and examined it closely. _"I know I'm normally a brain surgeon, but I thought it'd be fun if I branched out into Cardiology today – I've always secretly wanted to do Open Heart Surgery, anyways! And now I get to do it on my first live patient!"_

"**WITHOUT ANESTHESIA?"** Kim shrieked.

"_Oh, yes, Kimmie! Whaddya say? It'll be quite the – blood-pumping experience - WON'T IT? AHAH– wait, that doesn't really work….Oh, what the hell! I'll laugh anyway! **DAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Suddenly, two other men in scrubs slammed against the wall by the open door behind them, thrown by s streak of green energy flame. **"NOT TODAY!"** Shego exploded into the room and hurled two blasts of green energy at Wade and Mrs. Possible, the shot at Mrs. Possible sending her and the cart flying backwards over the surgery table Like a flea, she leaped and bounded over to Kim and blasted her chains. "C'mon! We gotta get out of here! Ron and Monique destroyed the machine jamming the Kimmunicator's signal and GJ's got a boat on their way!" She leaped towards the still-open door—

—when Wade ran in front of them.

"By the way, Shego - nice punch earlier," said Wade. "I didn't think anyone could move that fast."

Shego's pale skin darkened considerably as her eyes narrowed even further, turning her enraged steel glare into one of titanium, and the green energy flames around her hands grew brighter with intensity. "You'd be surprised at what I can do when the life of the one I love is on the line," she snarled furiously.

"Indeed." Wade grinned. "But you're not getting by me."

"You're right – **_BECAUSE I'M GONNA GO THROUGH YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"_** Shego screamed as she barreled right into Wade, bowling him over like he was nothing but a lame spare pin. Diving into the platform, she smashed the up button, and the platform rose to the room where they'd entered. Jumping out of the platform, Shego hurled a huge blast of green energy at the roof above. The impact caused a chain reaction of explosions that raced over the ceiling. "SHIT!" Shego cursed. "Why do these people always have the most unstable roofs? They ALWAYS explode!" She turned to Kim, a bit frantic now. "Can you run, Kimmie?" she asked. Kim nodded half-heartedly, but it was enough for Shego. She looked ahead at the open door down the way – where Ron and Monique were waving. "Alright, let's ditch this bitch – c'mon, Kimmie!" Shego said, dragging the resistant Kim as she ran.

Kim seemed to run just fine until the two of them reached Ron and Monique. Then Kim suddenly grabbed Shego's arm. She dug her feet into the ground, despite the fact that they were completely bare. **_"NO! GO BACK! WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HER! SHEGO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR-"_**

"**_KIM, SHE'S NO LONGER YOUR MOTHER!"_** Shego screamed, grabbing Kim by the shoulders and shaking her – even though she knew how painful the whole thing was to her love. **"SHE'S GONE! **She's gone, Kimmie! Just like my–" Shego choked up on her words upon seeing the pain in Kim's eyes. She began to tear up herself as her own memories flooded back into her mind. "Just like my mother…" She looked down. "But in a different way, Kimmie. My mother's dead. Your mother's the walking dead." Before Kim even asked, Shego went on. "Wade went to Iceland to find the living dead. But when Tara didn't make it, he made his own living dead: Your mother. She's dead to us, but she still lives."

The face Kim made was one Shego knew all too well. It was the face of somebody who knew what they were being told was true, but didn't want to believe it – wanted to believe there was still something left they could do to change the truth. It would go away soon. Shego unwittingly timed it perfectly. Bursting into tears almost simultaneously, she and Kim embraced each other tightly. "Kim, I'm sorry…" Shego cried. "But I've been through this before. There's nothing you can do now - except get yourself killed!"

"Speaking of – **CAN WE PICK UP THE PACE BEFORE THIS PLACE GOES UP?"** Ron yelled.

Two loud explosions and one shower of gravel later, Kim and Shego were back up, running out of the door and racing across the walled yard of the massive mansion. Scaling the ropes from their grappling hooks, they dropped over the outer wall of the facility. As the terrain got horribly rocky, Shego picked up Kim and followed Ron and Monique as they all hastily raced towards the GJ boat in the water up ahead that had arrived just in time. All Shego could do once they were onboard was envelop Kim in her warm embrace as they both watched in tears as the mansion was obliterated by the huge explosions.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT (REWRITE)  
**


	9. Chapter 9 rewrite

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER NINE (REWRITE)**

"_And so, it is with the heaviest of hearts that I must inform the world: Despite the revelations that the criminal Tara is not, as was believed, alive, another evil has taken root in her place – my mother."_

Shego, Mr. Possible, and the Tweebs all moved in closer to Kim as tears started to fall from her eyes. They held up their hands to shield not only her eyes, but theirs, too, from the multiple camera flashes.

"_Mrs. Dr. Possible, a highly respected brain surgeon in this city, has, thanks to the actions of my former ally Wade, become a dangerous criminal to us all. If she is encountered, do not confront her. Try to contact the authorities. They will deal with her. Her appearance has changed: Her skin is now the same shade of blue as the criminal Dr. Drakken's. Having already encountered her, I will confirm that she is definitely not the woman I knew as my mother. She is now heartless and cold…the perfect villain-"_

As her family and lover embraced her, Kim sunk into sobbing. Surprisingly, the usually soulless press gave them some slack as she ended her address to the public and they walked back to her transportation.

* * *

"…while Tara eventually drove down a path that refused to let her turn around, before that I knew her as someone else than the Tara in the news today: I knew a friend. A good one. And I miss her already." Kim looked around at everyone in the funeral crowd. They all seemed uneasy – and the blue-skinned man crying his eyes out next to Shego and the rest of Kim's family was obviously their source for this. "Some of you may be wondering why Dr. Drakken is here at this funeral. He's decided it's better if he doesn't speak, and just stays in the background. Well, despite Drakken being my archenemy, he and Tara were truly in love. They planned to marry each other. He may be a villain, but even most villains deserve to be forgiven at least once in their lives. So please, let him mourn in peace. He will be escorted back to imprisonment immediately after this ends. So once again, please – let us all mourn in peace."

Kim stepped down and went back to her family, cutting in between Drakken. Noticing Drakken was low on tissues, Kim took half the sheets of her travel Kleenex pack out, and handed the rest over to him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ms. Possible – but we've already used our Mind Wipe machine on the entire company, and deleted and burned all the documents related to the Attitudinator. And we checked the web once we heard the news about your mother – it appears your former ally Wade has already wiped every site associated with the Attitudinator off the internet. We actually got 0 results searching for it on Google. I'd say the only person who can make one now is… Wade. I honestly wish I could help, but I can't. "

"No – you've helped us a lot, Mr. Hench. Thank you." Kim rose, shook his hand, then left with Shego.

* * *

"I wish I could've done more, Senior. Honestly. But we got there a little too late for Junior."

"Ms. Possible, do not blame yourself. Junior made his own path in life. You should not worry about it."

Kim looked at the clearly heartbroken Señor Senior Senior – and because she was Kim Possible, despite her best efforts to listen to Senior's advice, she could not leave Bueno Nacho without at least giving the man a comfort hug. "I'm sorry, Senior. Junior was my enemy, but I still despise what happened to him."

Senior smiled through his tears. "You truly do care for all life, Ms. Possible. I appreciate all you have done for me. But you cannot let demons of that which you had no control over dominate your mindset. Now, please, Ms. Possible – go back to your home. I would like some time to mourn for my son alone."

Blushing with embarrassment, Kim stopped hugging Senior. "Uh – right. Sorry…C'mon, Shego."

Getting no response, Kim turned around. "Shego? Where-"

"Your girlfriend has been waiting for you in your car for the past ten minutes, Ms. Possible."

"Oh. Right…"

As she backed out of the door of Bueno Nacho and walked back to the car Shego was waiting for her impatiently in, Senior called out to her. "Remember, Ms. Possible – do not let the demons of that which you have no control over be your focus! You must face and exorcise your own demons within first!"

Kim, barely even listening to him now, flashed a thumbs-up sign before getting in the car.

"Listen to him, Kimmie," said Shego. "The man's old. He knows what he's talking about."

"I know, Shego."

Shego didn't answer. She just adjusted her glasses as Kim started the car and they began the drive home.

* * *

"I'll be in the bathroom," said Kim, getting up. Mr. Possible was at work, though it was nearly time for him to come home. The Tweebs were spending the day with him instead of going to school – again…

Walking into the kitchen, wanting to use the other bathroom by the garage – she froze at what she saw.

Kim gasped in horror as the pale-skinned body, nearly saturated in blood, crumpled in front of her eyes. **_"NO!"_** Faster than she had ever moved her legs before, she was kneeling by the fallen Shego's body.

To her surprise, Shego moved – but barely. "K-Kimmie? Is that you?" Shego's mangled hand felt blindly for Kim, leaving spatches of her blood all over Kim's face. Her eyes were barely open; her breathing, shallow. Her hand stopped moving, and the dark lips parted into a smile. "It is you, Kimm…"

Kim waited silently for the smile to go away. For the head to turn. For those dark eyes to look at her. There was no way this much crap was piling up on her all at once. Shego wasn't dead. She would move.

1 hour.

2 hours. Kim didn't budge an inch.

3 hours. Neither did Shego.

4 hours. Shego was strong. Stronger than Tara. Tara survived her body being ripped to shreds, a plunge in icy Arctic waters, an agonizing climb up an icy crevasse, and six more months of pain before she passed. Kim didn't move. It wasn't her turn. Shego always made the first move. She would let her do that.

5 hours. Kim broke down, cradling the lifeless head of Shego and weeping over her lover's dead body. "Who did this, Shego?" she asked the inanimate woman, despite there obviously being no response.

"It's a little surprising, actually."

Kim nearly choked on her tears. The voice wasn't Drakken, or Tara. Nor Wade, or her now-evil mother.

As Kim turned around to face her foe—

—she found herself staring into her own eyes.

"I said so."

Looking at her blood-stained hand, Kim backed up in frantic fear. Had there been a table with a vase on it behind her, she would have knocked the table over and shattered the vase in her hasty retreat.

"Can't run away this time."

Kim whirled around to escape – but found the way cut off. "Like I said…"

"H-how – how – d-did this happen?" Kim asked nervously.

"Well, let's see…I think it started when I killed Mom – then, well, everyone knows how spirals work…"

"I KILLED MOM?" shrieked Kim.

"Oh, I didn't just kill Mom. I killed that little bastard Wade, too."

Backing up some more, Kim stumbled over something that was about roughly the same size as a small boulder. She kept backing up, forcibly ignoring whatever the hell her little "speed bump" had been.

"Running again? I already said that won't work with me."

"I haven't killed anyone. I would never kill anyone!"

"I can do anything. Remember? I help people. Wade and Mom needed help. I gave it to them. And, like always, I asked for nothing in return – save the satisfaction of knowing that I was doing the right thing."

"Doing the right thing would've been to keep them alive!"

"And let them rot in jail until they broke out again, only to have me send them back to jail? Where they'd rot some more before until they broke out again, only to have me begin the cycle all over? Where was it gonna end? I did them a favour. They weren't gonna change back. I helped them learn the truth."

"I would never do this!"

"Oh, I beg to differ…In fact, killing Mom and Wade was just the beginning."

"J-Just the beginning?"

"After I helped them – well, I don't think I need to explain the feeling that arises after helping someone. That elation. That thrill That _rush…_ I had to help another person. Which I did. Then I helped two more people. And finally – at least, for now – I helped her. Said she didn't need help – but she was wrong."

Kim looked back down at the stiff, bloodied body of Shego. "No – I didn't – Why would I do this?"

"Why the attraction to Shego?"

"I-uh…I – WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME KILLING?" Kim shrieked even louder.

"Can't explain it? I can. It's because of me."

"But – wait…I'm – what?"

"I've been suppressed for too long. Always denied. Even when I held the true truth, I was denied. Shoved down. I've always wanted to help people, too. I'll always be here, ready to help."

"Why should I believe that? I didn't-" Kim gasped and nearly dropped the bloody knife she was holding. She backed up, away from the three walls of towering flames that had suddenly sprung up around her.

"Oh, but I did. I helped them all. They all needed it. They just couldn't see the truth. I helped them see."

"Why?" Kim crumpled to her knees. "WHY?"

"Because it's what I do. I helped Mom, Wade, Dad, the Tweebs, and Shego all understand that."

Kim frantically tried to wash the blood off the knife in the river that appeared, but instead of cleaning it, more blood appeared on the blade. "C'mon! C'MON! Damn knife! What the hell is going on here?"

"The truth is being denied. The more the truth is fought, the more it becomes apparent. It's true what I did. So attempting to ignore the truth will only result in me helping more people who badly need it."

Screaming, Kim dropped the knife and turned – but again, all her routes were blocked. "Still running?"

Kim collapsed once again, finally giving up. She picked up the knife. "What do I have to do?"

A small 4th wall of flames ignited.

"Relax. The truth is out there. The real truth. I know where to find it. And soon, I'll have it in my hands. Just one thing - it will hurt, but only for a second. Then I can be satisfied I've helped everyone I can."

"Alright. Do it."

"First off: No tears. Can't cry about this."

Kim stopped crying, and sighed. "Okay."

The flames grew taller.

"Good. Now, I'll need that knife."

"Okay." Kim held the knife up, level with her throat.

"Excellent. Now, I'll just…"

Kim grimaced as she felt the prick. She forced herself not to flinch as she felt the trickle.

"**_KIMMIE!"_** A sudden massive blast of scalding green energy slammed into her side, wrenching the knife from Kim's arms. As she ran to grab it and finish, a figure tore a hole right through the walls of flame and forcibly dive-tackled her, pinning her to the ground so fiercely, Kim couldn't escape the grip.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"** Shego shrieked. **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"**

"Shego – I'm…" Kim nearly jumped out of her skin. **_"SHEGO?"_**

"RON! MONIQUE! GET THE FIRST AID KIT IN HERE, IN CASE WE NEED IT!" yelled Mr. Possible, who'd just appeared out of nowhere. "AND GET THE MOP WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

"SHEGO!" Kim broke Shego's grip and hugged her with all her might. "You're not dead!"

"I'm sorry, Kimmie."

"Huh? For what?" Kim asked.

**_CRACK!_ **With one swing of Shego's fist, Kim's world went dark.

----

"Is she gonna be all right, Dad?"

"Yeah – is she going to be all right, Dr. P.?"

"I don't know, boys, Ronald – let's just wait and see. Hopefully, she'll be okay."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Kim. "I'm fine-ow! What the hell?" she rubbed her neck, which hurt like a bitch. "Can I get a mirror here? There's something on my neck that really itches, and I wanna see what-"

"It's called a bandage, Kimmie."

Kim looked over. "Shego?"

"That's my name, Kimmie. Don't wear it out."

Shego got up and walked over to the cot Kim was resting in for the time being.

"Now, I'm sorry for my language, but…"

**_SMACK!_** She promptly slapped Kim across the face – hard, too. "OW! Hey! What the - Sheg-"

"**_WHAT THE FLYING FUCK WERE YOU DOING ATTEMPTING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT?"_**

"Huh?"

"**WERE YOU PURPOSELY TRYING TO SCARE ME, WOMAN?"** Shego continued.

"What the hell are you talking about, Shego? I spent 5 hours thinking you were dead!"

"_KIM, WE'VE ONLY BEEN HOME FOR 15 MINUTES!"_ screamed Shego. "And whaddya mean, thinking I was dead? Good lord, woman – I thought you were dead for a second when I ran in here!"

Kim's eyes went wide. "Huh?"

"You say you're going to the bathroom – then I find you in the kitchen trying to cut your throat!" Shego continued. "Honest to god, Kimmie – I've never been more terrified in my life than when I saw that!"

Kim's eyes went wide. "Then it was…"

Shego kneeled in front of Kim, tears once so rare from the pale woman pouring down her cheek. "You were in a nightmare, baby. Heard you scream somethin' 'bout you and killing - I hightailed it in here…"

Kim had her arms wrapped around Shego, sobbing. "I'm sorry, Shego…I'm sorry…It's just…it's –"

"Shhh…" Shego put a finger to Kim's lips. "I've been through all of this before – remember? I know this shit's just been pilin' and pilin' up lately – but ya' gotta let it go, woman! You have to move on! I am _not_ letting the woman I fell in love with for her eternal optimism sit here and become Shinji Lite!" She grabbed Kim's arm, and forced her to grip her wrist – around the ghost beads necklace Kim had given her. "Remember this, Kimmie – don't you even _think_ of becoming what I was before I ended up falling for you – and for god's sake, don't you' **_EVER_ **do something to scare me like that ever again!" The tears still falling generously, Shego hugged Kim's waist as tight as she could without crushing it.

"She's right, Kimmie-Cub – I've had my fair share of bad times, too. But I got through it just dandy! Now – like she said: Don't ever attempt to do that again, Kimmie-Cub! You think _she_ was scared?"

"He's right, Kimmie. The man's had the car running ready to take you to the hospital ever since I knocked you out, in case you didn't wake up from that and we needed a real doctor to patch you up."

"A real doctor to p– wait, how did you patch me up?" Kim asked.

Shego ignited her hand for a second. "Ironic, really…" She waved her hand, following the energy flame with her eyes. "Remember after you had that nightmare at Big Daddy Brotherson's place?" she asked.

"The one where I thrashed around and slashed you and Ron up pretty good?" asked Kim.

"Oh – that time…" Ron slumped his head. "Yeah, you know, those scratches still hurt…"

"Yeah. Well, recall how I healed myself then?" Shego extinguished the flame. "Same thing here."

"And how long has it been since you punched me?" asked Kim.

"Nearly half an hour," Monique answered before Shego.

"And don't forget your brothers, Kimmie-Cub!" said Mr. Possible. "They may be annoying sometimes, but Jim and Tim are your brothers, and they were mighty worried about you, too, young woman."

Kim looked over. Indeed, the Tweebs were rubbing their tear-stained eyes.

"Oh, guys – I'm sorry! C'mere – I'm so sorry," Kim apologized, hugging both her brothers tightly.

"We're just glad you're alright, Kim."

"Yeah – we're just glad you're alright."

"That still means a lot to me," Kim smiled. "All of you here mean a lot to me. I'm sorry I scared you." She stood up. "I don't wanna end this day with another tearfest – so who's up for some videogames?"

"Yeah – and you're goin' DOWN, woman!" Shego sneered, running into the living room and snatching up a controller before either of the Tweebs could.

**END CHAPTER NINE (REWRITE)  
**


	10. Chapter 10 rewrite

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER TEN (REWRITE)**

Shego rolled over. "You had that nightmare, didn't you?"

"Shego – look – I – "

"The one where you turn a corner and find your family dead. After you grieve for them for a while, guess who shows up declaring that they were the one who killed them? You. Am I right, Kimmie?"

"Shego, dammit, I already – wait…How'd you know that?" Kim inquired.

"I've been through all this shit before, remember? Wasn't that hard to figure out. Let me guess: The You you talked to said they knew the "truth" – right?"

Kim nodded solemnly.

Shego sighed. "It's your mind, tryin' to find the easy way out. It doesn't want to deal with the complex, even though it can handle it just fine. She shook her head. "I can't believe you, Kimmie – you didn't even try to fight? Even I was able to do that when it happened to me."

"Shego – I – I saw you mangled – and – well, I've never killed anyone before, so when it seemed that I'd done that to you, and to Dad and the Tweebs, I – I –"

"You gave up. You let your mind win. Because you know best, and if you tell yourself that you know the real truth, then it must not be a lie."

Kim, about to snap back at Shego for lecturing her, stopped from letting the remark out of her mouth.

"Well, sorry to burst your Disney coziness, Princess, but you wanna know the truth about the real truth? The real truth is the briefcase in _Pulp Fiction_. The three seashells in _Demolition Man_. The reasoning behind how Uwe Boll and Joel Schumacher can still make big-budget movies, or why people still listen to Bill O'Reilly or Lyndon LaRouche. Everybody's got their ideas and opinions of what it is, but no one will ever definitively know the answer. All we can do is get as close to it as we can, and that's it."

Shego paused, then went on. "You can't let one side of you win all the time. It just doesn't happen. You gotta be able to handle the grey area, Kim. That's what my mother taught me."

Kim lifted her head. "Shego?"

"You asked about my mother, Kim. It's only fair I tell you."

Kim smiled hesitantly as she let her head fall back onto the pillow.

"Like I said, you gotta be able to handle the grey area, Kimmie. That's what she taught me. That's what my father taught me – and Grandmama Go, too." Shego looked off. "That's how they taught my brothers, as well. They loved us to death, but they didn't let that love turn into sheltering us from the side of life that everybody hates to see. They weren't exactly Army parents, but damned close. They were always there for me – at least, to the extents that their job schedules allowed. But they always found time for us to go to the beach, the park, museums, aquariums, art galleries-" Shego looked down. "By the time the comet shattered my life, I was pretty much already ready for the real world, anyways."

Kim stirred. "What did she look like?"

Shego hesitated. "Beautiful. She was sarcastic, yes - but then again, all the women in the Go family have been…You think I'm scary when I'm pissed off – whoo! She was a fireball. She actually had the ability to scare _me_, honey – and she didn't even need hands that could burst into green energy flames to do it, ether. Her eyes were all the signal we needed to know. Certainly kept all of us in line, I'll tell you that. Black hair, green eyes, young…Wore her hair like you, even. Probably one of the reasons I fell for you."

"What'd she work in?"

"She worked for a small travel agency. Not one of the best, but she had a rep for getting bookings in the, uh…more seedy parts of the world. More people toured Northern Ireland through her travel package than any other travel agent in Go City. We went to a company party once, and her boss said he'd never had more clients call back to thank an agent of theirs than the clients who called back to thank her."

Shego smiled as the memories came back. "But that wasn't her real love. Her real loves were sports, ballet, and gymnastics. Taught me all the flips and rolls I know herself. I loved how her eyes lit up every time I did a tumble properly. She got so excited…"

"What about your father? What'd he do?" asked Kim.

"Dad? Oh – he was a lawyer."

Kim snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"A lawyer who was also a black belt in 5 martial arts," proceeded Shego. "Also loved every contact sport that ever existed. I was refereeing our family football games before most kids could walk. I could explain, in essay-like detail, the difference between a Rodman flop and an intentional flagrant foul. I was idolizing Andre The Giant while kids my age while kids my age were still fixated on The Muppet Show. Hell, Kimmie – I probably woulda' ended up a person like you were it not for that comet…"

"No."

Shego looked taken aback at first as Kim rolled over and wrapped herself around her. "You did turn out someone like me – you were a hero for most your childhood. You're a hero now. You saved me today."

"Kim – please – promise me one thing?"

"What?" Kim asked, running her fingers through Shego's hair.

"For god's sake, don't you _ever_ let me find you doing something like that again. It's easy to let the darker side of yourself take over – trust me, you saw firsthand how that worked with me for 2 years – but you can't let it consume your life. I love you, goddammit. I don't wanna bury you so soon now, ok?"

Kim could feel Shego trembling as she said this. She pulled Shego closer to her. "I promise, Shego."

They kissed deeply, then fell asleep just like that – in each other's arms.

* * *

"Dammit, Ron – stop trembling," said Monique.

"Sorry, Monique, but when you see your best friend trying to slit her throat like that – it's a vivid image. Plus, does this apartment get any heat? Or did your landlord's family come from Norway or similar ilk?"

Monique scoffed. "Are you still on about that trip with Kim? Get over it, man. She's fine now."

"I know, but still – it's not like Kim to just give up like that."

"She's been barraged with a lot of crazy shit lately, Ron - you experienced some of it, yeah, but you didn't go through near what she did. You didn't have your lover turn out to be a synthodrone made by your archenemy as part of his master plan; you didn't have to live with Shego while unsure of where she – or you, for that matter - stood; you didn't get accused of murder; didn't have your mother turned ev-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point, Monique," Ron grumbled. "Sheesh."

"I'm actually surprised this didn't happen earlier," continued Monique. "That woman is strong, man."

"Waitaminute – I know that tone of voice you're using," said Ron, who had finally stopped trembling. He looked at Monique – who averted her eyes and looked down. "You tried that once, too – baby?"

"I'd -- rather not talk about it, Ron," said Monique. "It definitely was not the smartest day of my life."

"Alright." Ron sat up. "Dinner in bed? I can have it done before GWA comes on."

Monique smiled. "Yeah. Sounds cool."

"Something in particular?"

Monique thought for a moment. "Anything but omelettes. And sweetie?"

"Hmm?"

"If you think the apartment's too cold, the thermostat's over the washer in the laundry room. Or you can always just use me."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Rufus? After dinner, you're sleeping in the hall."

Rufus crossed his arms and grumbled.

* * *

"Did you find them, Wade?"

"Yep. And I happened to pick up something else while we escaped, too."

"Oh. What did you find?"

Wade held up the ring. "Remember the Centurion Project, Mrs. Possible?"

Mrs. Possible gasped. "Wade! Oh, if I weren't a villain, I would go out and adopt you right now!"

"I already know how it works. I just need a few months to train with it, so I'm able to use it to its full and utterly devastating effect. This thing is deadlier than a gamma bomb – if it's on the proper wrist…"

"And I can use that time to draw up a plan surpassing even Dr. Drakken's most brilliant one!" Mrs. Possible cackled, hugging Wade. "Thank you, Wade! A if you want, you can start calling me Mom."

Returning her hug, Wade smiled to himself with evil satisfaction. He looked up at her. "Mom? One more thing – I told you about Betts, right? That little project of mine on the side? I need help with her."

**END CHAPTER TEN (REWRITE)  
**


	11. Chapter 11 rewrite

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER ELEVEN ****(REWRITE)**

A week went by with no sign of Wade or Mrs. Possible. Kim was actually glad about it, for the most part. A lot easier to get over something like that when it wasn't interfering with you every other day. The downtime was good in another way, as well – she and Shego had to prepare for college. Shego got a full football scholarship with Middleton University, and Kim had received a full cheerleading scholarship to MU back when she was a sophomore. It sort of helped to have saved the Dean of the school shortly after entering the scholarship contest… Shego was glad – about 90 of the Middleton High football team were also going to MU, and most of them had already been chosen to start come the next season. Brick Flagg, for instance, was starting at quarterback. In fact, it was anticipated to be the season with the most starting freshman for a MU team, ever. It was also anticipated to be a monster season for the MU team, what with Shego attracting nationwide interest from damn near every single school that had a football team. She'd even drew curiosity from some NFL teams – but she'd made up her mind long before the buzz around her began. She as going to stay with Kim, no matter what – and she wasn't going to change her mind about that. As such, she ended up shattering the "rules" when she was accepted onto the MU team with nary a protest from even the most hardened of male football fans.

A month passed. No appearance by Wade or Mrs. Possible. Global Justice drew closer to completing all the repairs from Wade's little attack on GJ headquarters the night of Graduation. Meanwhile, all the buzz around Shego and MU's football team only grew louder with each passing day. Shego was already being pegged as a icon for women in sports. One of the College Gameday guys on ESPN called her the Mia Hamm for American football. Shego even granted SportsCenter's request for an interview with her – but only if Stuart Scott or Chris Berman – or both of them – did the interview. She and Kim flew up to Connecticut instead of the channel dispatching a crew out to Middleton - mainly because Shego wanted to see Bristol for (surprisingly, considering Shego) the first time – but also because of two other factors: 1) Kim wanted to visit the Fidelco Guide Dog Foundation in Bloomfield, whose President she'd saved from a rigged crosswalk training scenario a few years back, and in return had promised Kim to give her the grand tour of the facilities; 2) Kim didn't want to put any more strain on her family than there already was, considering what had just recently transpired. It was only fair…

----

"Oh my god, we're almost there!"

"Shego? You're scaring me right now, you know that?"

"How?"

"Uh…Well…Okay - One: You're smiling. I mean, like, you're smiling in a way that it's really scary. Two: You're acting more and more like Ron whenever we get within ten yards of a Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho the closer we get to this place. Three: You're smiling in such a way that it's really scary."

"Sorry, Kimmie, but I told you how much my family was into sports. This is pretty much the equivalent of Ron meeting Steel Toe for me. Hell, my first sentence was "He could…go…all…the…way!", even."

"Okay - mental note for gift-giving time: Shego is a sports geek…"

"Sports nut, Kimmie. Not a sports geek."

"There's a diff?"

"A sports geek drinks bottled water, Princess."

"…and sports nuts drink…?"

"Beer or Gatorade."

"Right…Is that why you've got an Aquafina bottle?"

"Ggt – I'd have a beer in my hand if _someone_ weren't so bent on following the law to a T, _Missy_…"

"No Gatorade?"

"Gah – Kimmie! Stop that!"

Kim giggled. "Sorry. It's just you're so cute when you're frustrated…"

Shego sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, well…I'll frustrate you later, Pumpkin."

Kim giggled again, and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist, resting her head on Shego's shoulder, her face inches away from Shego's. "I'm sure you'll find some way to get back at me. You always do."

"You know it, woman," Shego grinned.

"Excuse me - I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Huh?" Kim looked up. A black man with glasses stood at the entrance to the ESPN Studios parking lot.

"Holy crap, you're Stuart Scott!" Shego excitedly went over to shake his hand. "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you in person! This is just so cool!" she gushed, with a huge smile.

Stuart looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah heh heh…" Kim blushed in semi-embarrassment. "Apparently, Shego's a sports nut…"

Stuart looked at the drink in Shego's hand. "Looks more like a sports geek to me."

Shego cringed. "So Fidelco didn't have Gatorade in the vending machines – is everyone gonna mock me about that, or do I have to remind people I can ignite my hands into green energy flames at any time?"

Stuart laughed. "Chill, girl – just playin'. Really, it's cool to meet you, Shego. And Kim Possible, too."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Scott," said Kim, shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"C'mon!" he waved. "You're kinda real early, so I can give you a lil' tour before the interview begins."

"Sweet!" Shego exclaimed, following Kim and Stuart inside the building.

----

Kim had never seen Shego the way she was now. It was so hard to believe that the woman in front of her with eyes as big as saucers, who was taking in everything that Stuart pointed out in their private tour with a look of awe only matched by that of a little kid who'd been brought to the zoo for the very first time – was the same woman who, two years ago, seemed to only be capable of the emotion of sour. Every time they ran into another sportscaster, Shego seemed to know their name, their entire biography – and every time, just absolutely gushed over the fact that she was getting the opportunity to meet them. Scott Van Pelt, Dan Patrick, Rich Eisen, Linda Cohn – Kim nearly got a pad and paper out to get a list of all the names Shego introduced her to. She knew sports, but she still felt horribly out of place as Shego carried on a long conversation with Chris Berman about football that was filled with many a laugh. But she was glad she'd come along with Shego. She was on the verge of tearing up just seeing her so full of…joy. It felt awkward saying that, but that was pretty much how Shego was acting. And knowing that she most likely had the major hand in bringing that side of Shego back into the light – well, sufficient to say, it made Kim feel really good about herself, warming her heart from the inside out.

"No no, Remember – he dove for the ball - it slipped like a worm out of his grip – and that other guy-?"

"Oh, wait - you're right! Ah hah hah hah! I completely forgot about that play!" Chris Berman laughed. "And then the guy ran it all the way back for the score! I like this woman! She really knows her stuff!"

"Uh, sorry to break up the water cooler talk here," interrupted Stuart, "But Chris, you're on in 60, and Shego and Kim got an interview with me I better get taped and in the bag before the broadcast tonight."

"Oh, jeezus!" Chris quickly shook Shego's hand. "Sorry about this, but I gotta jet!" He dashed off.

"No problem!" said Shego, waving. She was nothing but on Cloud 9 as Berman faded down the hallway. "Oh my god, I just talked to Chris Berm_an!" _she suppressed most of her squeal by forcing gritted teeth.

"Okay, ladies, follow me this way, please, if you will…" Stuart led the women down the opposite hallway and into a medium-sized room with some lights and a camera set up, along with a few chairs.

"So…cool…" Shego looked about to explode with joy as she and Kim sat down.

"Aight, so, let's begin!" said Stuart. "First, I gotta give a little flattering intro, as you know of course…"

"Eh-heh…Intro away!" Shego told him.

----

"So, how does it feel having Chris Fowler call you the Mia Hamm of American Football?"

"Well, it's flattering, obviously. But I really don't feel I should be a role model just yet. Maybe in a few years, but right now, Kim's pretty much the only one here who should be considered a role model…"

"Kim, you look a little overwhelmed there – what's up with that?"

"Nothing." Kim wiped away a joyful tear. "It's just – It's just I've never seen Shego so…happy before. It is kind of -- rather overwhelming, now that you mention it…" Kim said, instinctively hugging Shego.

"Speaking of Kim…Shego – you two have been fairly blunt about your relationship since it first began. How has this affected your lives in any way?"

"Uh…well, there hasn't really been much of a change, really…" said Shego. "We haven't really encountered any protests about it. Oh, sure, we may not get a lot of calls from people in the South who want us to save them, but that's not our fault…I mean, all we've done our whole lives is be ourselves. And by being ourselves, we just happened to find that we loved each other in the process. It's no big."

"Okay, moving on…You were scouted by several NFL teams, including, as I heard, your favourite team, the Green Bay Packers. How did it feel knowing you could've played with Brett Farve already, and why did you choose to go to MU instead?"

"Well, it was definitely an honour to be courted by Green Bay, but my mind was made up long before I graduated. I knew I was gonna stay with Kim, and Kim was going to MU. Wasn't a hard decision at all. Plus – I never got the chance to go to college the first time around. I feel like I really missed out on a lot of stuff-"

"Like the frat parties?"

"Yeah! Exactly! Like the frat parties!"

"Ugh…" Kim smacked her head.

* * *

"Shego? Where are you? SportsCenter's almost on!" Kim called out.

Hearing a quiet, but repeated, clicking, she followed it to the back room of the house.

Shego was hunched over the sewing machine, her glasses resting on her nose like bifocals, and she was grumbling something about the curve of the seam not being right when Kim opened the door. "Shego?"

"Aht-det-da! – Out, Kimmie." Shego didn't even look up. "Not for viewing yet."

"I didn't know you could sew."

A blast of green energy right next to her head, and Kim quickly shut the door. "SportsCenter's on in like five minutes, just to let you know!" she called out through the door. Hearing the sewing machine stop clicking, she smiled and walked back to the living room where Ron, Mr. Possible, and the Tweebs were watching the TV. "She's coming. She's just got to clean up a glass of Gatorade that she spilled first."

Shego soon appeared, and sat down next to Kim on the couch.

"Now Shego – you did get Chris Berman's autograph for me, right?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Possible – I got like five autographs from him…" Shego laughed. "One for everybody."

"Sweet!" Monique exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Kim hissed. "The show's starting!"

A clip of Shego fighting Kim from a long way back came onto the screen. Scott Van Pelt's voice came on next. _"Shego: The name still conjures memories of incidents like these. But look at Shego today:"_

The clip changed to an overhead of Shego shaking hands with all the sportscasters like a major fangirl.

"_This was how the most talked about woman in sports since Brandi Chastain ripped her shirt off after winning the 1999 Women's World Cup was earlier today, when she came in to sit down with Stuart Scott for the Sunday Conversation – coming up at the end of the hour! Now - This… is SportsCenter."_

"Oh - they coulda' told us they were filming _that_…" Shego _harrumphed_.

"Well, you've been exposed as a sports nut, Shego…" Kim giggled. "You can deal with it."

"Huh. So why's she got a bottle of water in her hand?" asked Ron.

Kim put her hand on Shego's to stop the pale-skinned woman from blasting Ron into oblivion.

----

The interview ended, and everything faded back to Stuart Scott in the studio. _"Shego's seen it all. She's been through a lot of tough times. She didn't always make the right decisions, and sometimes life handed her a rough card. But she stuck through it. And now, not only has she ended up a pioneer for many a young woman in the world of sports – but it's away from the arena where she's made her impact more well known. With her former enemy now by her side, Shego's redeemed herself from her flawed past in the eyes of the world, and returned to being the true hero she started out as back in Go City. Having received a second chance, she's learned, and set things right. As now-friend Ron Stoppable would say – "Booyah." For the Sunday Conversation, I'm Stuart Scott. We'll be right back."_

"Hey, he stole my line! – But in a good way," said Ron, contentedly sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Oh, yeah - like he got it from you…" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Shhh! – Lakers game highlights are on next!" hissed Shego.

* * *

_"Wade? Are you getting this?"_

"Yep. Add them?"

_"Oh…Why the hell not? How's the training with the Centurion Project, honey?"_

"Not bad, not bad…I figured out how to control the sniper rifle today."

_"Oh, that's wonderful! And Betts is alive and kicking?"_

"With all the help you gave me? Oh, yeah – she's gonna be up and kicking like you wouldn't believe."

_"That's great, sweetie! Just a few more months…and then we CRUSH TEAM POSSIBLE! AHAHA!"_

As the maniacal laughter went on, a blue-skinned hand crushed a glass wine goblet into shards.

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN ****(REWRITE)**


	12. Chapter 12 rewrite

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER TWELVE ****(REWRITE)**

Another two months passed, with still nothing from Mrs. Possible or Wade. Global Justice was now completely rebuilt. Kim and Shego began packing some of their stuff in preparation for heading off to MU soon, as it was in about another month or so that training camp for the football team would start. Oddly, even with the absence of Wade and Mrs. Possible, everyone was surprised that there seemed to be no other crime going on anywhere. Many of Team Possible's Rouges Gallery were still at large, and one would think that they would still be stirring up trouble. But so far, the martini was staying unshaken. It was quite strange, considering all the extra publicity that had come with Shego's newfound fame as a sports phenom. But what did it really matter? Everyone was getting some much-needed rest and relief from all the stress that chasing villains all around the world every day of the week brought on, anyways.

Kim was delighting in seeing a side of Shego emerging that seemed to have been lost forever: Her happiness. And the happier Shego became, the less awkward their relationship felt – and with the loss of that awkward feeling, the only thing their relationship could do was grow stronger. Though, Kim did teasingly remind Shego every once in a while that she couldn't lose all her snippiness, because it was the bad girl side of Shego that had attracted Kim to her in the first place. Shego brushed off the comment like she usually did, but she clearly didn't forget the comment. Now that the seasons were well into the summer, their days together were hot; their nights, hotter - a San Francisco sauna in the middle of the fall couldn't produce anywhere near as much fog as the bedtime encounters between the two lovers did.

It was the day after such a condensation-producing night that they were, ironically, picking out dresses at the mall with Monique for the Grand Opening Gala of Middleton's new underground reservoir and water treatment plant – Wade had abandoned the transportation tubes installed everywhere underneath the city, and the city took swift action to refurbish them into something else after his sudden turn of sides. Now that the project was finally finished, Kim, Shego, Monique and Ron were the Gala's Guests of Honour – and every member of Middleton University's football team had been invited to it, too. Monique and Kim had planned a hit-and-run through Club Banana, but Shego had other plans on her mind. "Ooh! Let's look and see what Hot Topic has!" she blurted out upon their arrival at the mall – and before Kim or Monique objected or tried to stop her, Shego dragged them both into the other store.

"Shego, I'm not sure a dress from Hot Topic will be entirely appropriate for a formal Gal – wow…" Kim's eyes bugged as Shego dragged her and Monique over to the women's clothing side of the store.

"I think I see two dresses that wouldn't be too out of place," said Monique. "The rest…well, they look-"

"Sexy…" Kim purred quietly, thinking of how Shego would look in them. "Err – you know what I was thinking, Monique," she blushed a deep red as she caught Monique's confused look crossing her face.

Shego grinned. Her plan was complete. She looked at the price tags of the two relatively normal dresses. "Kimmie, what do you think?" she asked. "I say I'd get a pass because I'm known to be…different."

"Y'know, that wouldn't look half-bad," Monique noted.

"Um… Why don't you try it on, Shego?" asked Kim.

"Really?" Shego asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Kim smiled. "Like you said – It might work 'cause you're different."

Shego, expecting Kim to stammer and say something about moving ahead to Club Banana, was a little surprised by Kim's response. To have the support of her lover, even in a situation as miniscule as this…

"Well?" The light peck Kim gave her on the cheek snapped her out of her train of thought. "Go on, Different Woman. It's obvious you'd rather get a dress from here than Club Banana. Try it on already." Having all the encouragement she needed, Shego dashed to the dressing room in the back of the store.

"Wow – you two certainly aren't afraid to show affection in public…" Monique looked at Kim.

"Is there a reason why we should?" asked Kim through a yawn that snuck up on her.

"No – no reason – just…Hey, just a thought - you might want to go over by that dressing room with her so she doesn't waltz out comin' over here and havin' the store people think she's stealin' that dress."

"Who, Shego?" The manager, passing by, startled the two women. "Oh, no…She's been in here thousands of times – never stole a thing. Confused me, too – I just figured she…just liked this store."

Monique and Kim shot surprised glances at each other.

"Oh, hey, Barb," Shego waved at the manager as she reappeared from the dressing room with the dark purple dress on. "So, Kimmie? Whaddya' think?" she asked, doing a full turn to give Kim the rundown.

Kim's eyes nearly exploded. The dress hugged Shego's curves even tighter than the woman's jumpsuit. She attempted to tell Shego she looked gorgeous – but all she could do was gape openmouthed at her and babble "Hominahominahomina..."

"Uh…Kim? Hello?" Monique waved her hand in Kim's face, but to no avail. Kim's dumbstruck gaze was zeroed in on Shego, and she wasn't gonna snap out of it for quite a long while. "We've lost her."

"I don't understand," said Shego - who was even a little bit confused by Kim's expression herself as everyone else seemed to be. "Does that mean she likes the dress and wants me to get it - or not?"

"Trust me, girl, she wants you to get it," said Monique. "I'd change back 'fore her eyes freeze like that."

"I'll ring that up for you - since no one else bothered to show up today…" the manager half-grumbled.

"Oh - thanks, Barb," said Shego as she slipped back into the dressing room.

"Sorry, it's just been a long day…" the manager huffed to no one in particular.

"Oh, don't worry, I know how it feels – work at Club Banana," replied Monique. "Weekends – whoo!"

"Looks beautiful, Shego!" Kim blurted, returning to the world. "Sh – Shego? Hello?" She looked around – then slapped herself on the forehead. "I just made a complete ass out of myself, didn't I?" she asked.

"You were staring at hers…I dunno if that counts or not." Monique laughed at the look Kim shot her.

"Monique! That's not funny!" Kim whined. "I just acted like a complete and total idiot in front of her!"

"Funny what love makes you do – right, Kimmie?" Shego, having emerged from the dressing room, wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and spoke softly into her ear. "'Sides – you're so cute when you're embarrassed..."

"Shego!" Kim protested, throwing her hands up to break Shego's grip and stepping away from her as Shego giggled. "Not in front of _everybody!_ Let's just get this dress and get outta here. I'm hungry…" she yawned.

Kim's abrupt change in mood startled Shego – but only slightly. "All right – c'mon, let's go home. I'll cook lunch. We can always come back here to get you a dress later, since this thing isn't for a few days." Kim nodded. After buying the dress, they parted ways with Monique – she had to work later, anyways – and headed towards the mall doors. As they were about to leave, they were stopped by a young voice.

"Shego! Shego!" The women turned to see a girl no more than 3 years old, running towards them, clutching a pen and a picture of Shego in her tiny hands. The girl did have family with her - but at the moment, her parents were having trouble navigating the mall crowd and keeping up with their daughter at the same time. The girl looked up at Shego with big, innocent eyes. "May I have your autogwaph, pwease?"

"Of course, young lady!" Shego smiled, kneeling down. "And this is to-"

"Rugua," the girl's mother interrupted, finally having caught up. "R-u-g-u-a."

"Rugua?" Kim asked. "That's a cool name."

"People at school tease me about it a lot-"

"Rugua!" the mother hissed.

"-but it doesn't bother me at all. I like my name, too!" the girl happily declared.

"Big Shego fan, eh?" Kim asked her.

"Yeah! Shego wules! I wanna pway football like her when I gwow up!"

"Well, keep that confidence ya' got in yourself right now and you'll be well on your way!" Shego grinned, handing the girl back her pen and the signed picture. "Here ya' go, Rugua! Good luck!"

"Thank you! The girl hugged Shego out of the blue. "And pwease don't stop being a hero again, okay?"

"Oh, trust me, Rugua – she won't be turnin' back to evil with me around!" Kim smiled.

"Go run along with your family now, Rugua – you don't wanna lose them in this crowd now, do you?"

Rugua turned around, her red hair whirling. "Daddy! Mommy! Wait up!"

Shego stood up and leaned on Kim's shoulder with a warm smile on her face as she watched the little girl excitedly run back to her father's waiting hand. Upon the girl catching up with them, the father picked Rugua up, giving her a piggyback ride. Shego clasped Kim's palm into hers. "You know, I used to really hate kids…but now…"

"You're not suggesting we…?" Kim asked.

"What? Oh, hell no, Kimmie – we both know even we aren't ready for that yet," answered Shego.

"Can we just go home? _Someone_ kept me up so late last night, all I feel today is tired…" Kim yawned.

"Hey, you could've said "Stop, Shego, I'd like to be conscious in the morning," – but you didn't…" noted Shego as they left the mall and walked out to Shego's car – which she'd repaired completely.

"Yeah, yeah – let's just get back to the house for now…"

* * *

"Kimmie!" Shego's faint, cooing voice roused Kim from slumber.

"Mmmph – Shego?" Kim asked – then caught a whiff of the air. "What in the-"

"Stay right there, sweetie!" Shego said, stepping up into the room. You just stay in bed this morning." Turning around, Kim finally saw: Shego was carrying a tray complete with a full breakfast meal on it, completely covered in saran wrap. "Boy, Kimmie - you weren't kidding about being tired yesterday…"

"Breakfast in bed? Oh, Shego!" Kim gushed. Then her face dropped. "So what's the catch?" she asked.

Shego laughed. "The catch is, you need rest. So I figured you could do to stay in bed today, Pumpkin."

"That's it? You have changed…" Kim said, laying a peck on Shego's cheek.

"No – not changed." Shego returned the peck with a full-on kiss. "Just fell back onto the right path."

"Hmm…well, keep walking." Kim smiled. "No, seriously, Shego – I know you too well. You wouldn't do something like this without expecting something that goes in your favour in return. What's the catch?"

"Wanting to see my lover rested so she's functional in the day isn't something that goes in my favour?"

Kim tried to hide her blushing. "Y'know – maybe we still have some learning about each other to do..."

**END CHAPTER TWELVE ****(REWRITE)**


	13. Chapter 13 rewrite

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN ****(REWRITE)**

"Hard day's night?" Ron asked, hearing the apartment door slam.

"Ugh – worked like a dog, baby…How do people not know they need new clothes _until_ college begins?"

He turned down the volume on the episode of _Good Eats_ he was watching. "Sleepin' like a log tonight?"

"Oh, hell yes – are you kidding me?" Monique responded. "At least I get to come home to you, Hon." She walked over to him and engaged him in a passionate kiss. "And that's enough to make me feel-"

"Alright – uh, dinner's ready," Ron interrupted. "Spaghetti, if you're wonderin'. Nothin' like a pile of carbohydrates to help one regain energy they lost!" He smiled. "Oh, don't worry – tomato sauce, too."

Monique smiled. "You always know what I need, Ron… How?"

Ron slid his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "Mystical Monkey Instinct."

All Monique could do was laugh.

* * *

"_Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie…Can't you respect your mother?"_

"_**SHUT UP!** **YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!** You're just a monster disguised as my mother…"_

"_And you just shot a 12-year old child, Kimmie. Wouldn't that make you a monster?"_

"_**I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"**_

"_You hit him in the shoulder…He's bleeding badly. Still think you're not the monst-"_

"_**SHUT** **UP!** **SHUT UP! JUST….JUST DIE!"**_

_**BANG!**_

Kim woke with a start as the flash faded – and jumped nearly a mile when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Thunderstorm…" Shego mumbled.

Kim looked outside. Sure enough, there came the low rumble of thunder a few moments later. She sighed – and feeling arms snake around her shoulders, she turned to Shego and smiled. "Thank you."

Shego nuzzled closer to Kim, letting the warmth of their bodies touching help settle Kim down. "Yeah, whatever – got like 5 seconds to fall asleep in my arms here before I start to get cranky, Princess…"

Underneath the sheets, Kim wrapped her legs around Shego's – then embraced her and fell back asleep.

* * *

"So, Kim hasn't found out yet?" asked Monique, putting the empty plate in the sink.

Ron shook his head. "I've been avoiding her all week, specifically so she doesn't."

"Oh good. She's gonna be so surprised."

"Oh, you have no idea…" Ron grinned.

* * *

"C'mon, Kim – stupid thunderstorm gimping our plans - just have to pick a dress you already have!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Kim dug through her closet. "Hmm… Ah! I bugged out at how she looked in that dress – now it's payback time…" Kim snickered as she took the outfit off of its hangar and quickly changed.

"KIM! C'MON! HURRY UP, WILL YA'? GONNA BE LA–" Shego froze in much the same way Kim had in Hot Topic when Kim came down the stairs in the turquoise two-piece. Both the top and the skirt were quite mini, and showed off a lot of Kim's bare midriff and bare legs. "Hominahominahomina…"

Kim chuckled. "I thought you'd like it…Now, c'mon, snap out of it so we can get over there on time."

A playful slap to the cheek, and Shego broke out of her daze. "Er, uh – right, Kimmie…Yeah, let's go."

They walked out to Shego's car and headed for the party.

----

"Uh…Shego? I think you went into the wrong room…" Kim said as she fumbled her way in the dark.

Then the lights in the room turned on all at once, blinding her temporarily.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIM!"** cried Shego, the Tweebs, Mr. Possible, Ron, His parents, Monique, Brick Flagg and the MU football team – and nearly every single person Kim had ever helped out - ever.

"W-Gah!" Kim was so stunned she almost didn't react when Shego cheerfully glomped her from behind.

"It's August 24th, sillyhead!" Shego reminded her. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday now?"

"Uh, actually-" Kim hunched downward and blushed a deep red. "I did…"

"Well, let me remind you, then!" Shego grinned, stepping back - and crooned in the most delicate voice:

"_Happy birthday, Kih-mee…_

_Happy birthday, Kih-mee…_

_You've helped out so many…_

_Happy birthday, Kih-mee!"_

Kim was covering her face with her table's tablecloth, she was blushing so hard when Shego finished. "Shego, that was – that was so beautiful!" she declared, whilst everyone around clapped in agreement.

Shego smiled and engulfed Kim in a huge hug. "And so are you, sweetie. It was only fitting."

Ron looked at Rufus. "Sorry, little buddy, no "And you smell like one, too" this year."

"Aww…" sighed Rufus.

"There's always next year, Rufus," Monique reminded the naked mole rat.

"Yeah! Next year, next year!" the animal chittered.

"Or, we could just do it at your birthday party – girlfriend…" Ron waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah –not on your life," giggled Monique. "Maybe my wedding." She looked at a placard on the wall.

"Then it'll be that," Ron said.

"Huh?" She looked back at the table. Everyone was looking at them. But Ron wasn't in his seat. "Ron? Where'd you g-" She gasped as she discovered where he was: Right in front of her, down on his knees.

Ron took out a small jewelry case and held it up. Opening it revealed a ring with a diamond crown on it.

"I'm sorry if I'm stealing the thunder of our esteemed women, but – Monique? Will you marry me?"

"Is that…Pain King's crown?" Monique asked, looking at the ring.

Ron nodded.

Monique enveloped Ron in a huge hug. **"YES!"** she said – as everyone around her clapped and cheered.

Shego looked at Kim with her signature grin. "Hey Kimmie – for once, you won a bet with me."

"And what exactly did I bet?" asked Kim.

"I got a bonus present back at the house just waiting for you to unwrap it when we get home."

Kim grinned. "And how much will I like this present?"

"Oh, believe me – you're going to love it," Shego grinned back, batting her eyelashes.

"MUSIC TIME!" Brick yelled.

As soon as he hit the switch, the lights went out, and two spotlights came on from the other side of the room to reveal Josh Mankey's band – who immediately launched into a slow cover of a Billy Joel song.

"Uhp - Our cue!" said Ron, extending his hand out. "Care to join me in a dance, _Madam Monique?"_

"Of course – _Sir Ron…"_ Monique deadpanned, taking his hand, kissing him as they slowdanced away.

So enamored were they with each other, they didn't notice the odd couple on the dance floor.

"Shego, honestly – tomorrow we're just gonna sit and talk, because there's too many things about you I'm still discovering – like how you can sing wonderfully, and you can dance even better than Ron…"

Shego smiled as the Kim drew even closer to hr. "Yeah. That sounds like a good time, Hon."

They looked at each other with deep passion – and locked their lips in one steamy makeout session.

Brick Flagg just sat back, observing. "Dude, those two are _so_ made for each other…"

Ron and Monique took a break from dancing. "Hey, they're dancin'," Ron noted. "10 bucks. Pay up."

"Aw, man – I was hoping you wouldn't notice…" Brick fished for his wallet as Monique giggled.

----

"_Because you don't ask for money for your world-saving services, this check for 2 million will be going to numerous charities and hospitals around the nation. You helped us, Kim. We should help them."_

Kim was beet red as she accepted the check.

"_And we've got one more present_!"

"Huh?" Kim asked – then saw Shego walking towards her with an article of clothing resting on a pillow. "Here, Kimmie – I made you your own honorary Team Go uniform, because you lost that Battle Suit!"

"Shego – I…" Kim never finished her sentence - overwhelmed, she just hugged and kissed her lover.

* * *

Kim looked out the windows at the passing storm. "Looks like we're gonna have a red sky tonight."

"Well, you know what they say about those, Kimmie," said Shego, turning around to close the trapdoor over the stairs they'd put in – giving them some very much-needed privacy to do whatever they wanted.

Kim grinned. "I think it's time for me to unwrap my last present…"

The dress came off soon as the trapdoor shut. Kim released her garments too, and kissed Shego as the sun set on the storm. The light washed through the windows of Kim's room, bathing everything in red as the lovers embraced, fell on the bed, and instantly lost themselves in the gasps of each other's pleasure.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN ****(REWRITE)**


	14. Chapter 14 rewrite – new chapter

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN ****(REWRITE - NEW CHAPTER)**

"_If you like cars that are coloured black, well, then, today's the time go buy one! Sales of black-coloured vehicles have jumped 1.5 percent in the last three months, and dealers are starting to notice – meaning prices are about to get lower. So for all our viewers, we'd just like to give a heads up for y-"_

_CLICK._

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"The news? C'mon, man! Sportscenter's on!"

"Dude, how can you handle a hangover like this? My head feels like it's about to explode!"

"Hangover? Dude, you can't cal it a hangover until the next day! We just got back from the party!"

"It's 1 AM, Flaggpole. I'd call that the next day."

"Oh."

"Man, that party was a blast! Who knew Shego could sing?"

"I didn't even know she could be _that_ happy! You see that? Like a damn toddler half the time!"

"Yeah, that was weird. You think somebody's been slipping something into her drink?"

"Wouldn't be surprised. Kim's probably doing it. I mean-MMMPH!"

**THUMP.**

"What? Handle your hangover, dude. You're slurrin' your words again."

"No. He's just passed out."

"Dude, you can't kill a hangover by drinking more b – waitaminute. Who said th-MMMPH!"

"Nobody."

"Nobody at all, Brick! Just the friendly mother of one of your neighbors who's just happened to have been turned evil by use of the last Attitudinator in the world on them, and is now working with her daughter's former ally turned enemy. I'm just kidnapping you and the rest of MU's team for a while."

"MMMPH! MMMMMPHHH!"

"Hope you don't - mind! **AH-HAHAHAHA! **Oh, what a really bad joke…Still have to work on that…"

**WHUMP.**

"NUR_SES!_ Collect the patients - but do them no harm. Yet… There's two more on the schedule here. Oh! And look! Same diagnosis – unconscious due to a nasty bump on the head while trying to fend off being kidnapped! Tsk Tsk tsk… Looks like they're gonna get the same treatment as these 11 over here! Attend to them - our shift's over! We'll be able to watch Wade burn Washington faster than a Redcoat!"

* * *

"Aight, two months ago, we brought you a Sunday Conversation with Shego, where she showed herself to have changed tremendously from the infamous criminal she used to be a couple years ago. Now, even though she recently said "Stop giving me so much hype, I haven't proven anything on the field yet," we've decided to not agree. And so now, with the help of my old pal Chris Berman, we have compiled two Top 10 lists for this broadcast: One is of the Top 10 women athletes ever, and the other is the Top 10 insane plays by Shego in high school – at least, the ones that got caught on video. Swami?" 

"Thank you, Stuart. Now, normally, we'd start with the Top 10 women athletes ever – but today isn't normal! We're gonna go straight to the Top 10 plays made by Shego in high school! Why? Because we wanna! Number 10: This is back when she was under the guise of Shennen G. O'Reilly – beautiful name, she shoulda' kept it – but that's beside the point! Shego, opening kickoff receiver – takes it all the way down the field in this return filled with so many jukes and jives, Brian Setzer just wet his pants!"

"Number 9: Same game, just a little further into it. Middleton's been previously stuffed 3 times in a row up near their own goal line, so what does the coach do on 4th down? Sends in "Shennen G. O'Reilly" as the punter! Nobody picks up on the switch 'till she's already got the ball, and by that time – yo, man, that just ain't right – she's goin' so fast Twista's pantin' just tryin' to keep up! 90 yard dash! Insane."

"Number 8: This is actually a two-in-one special! First: A Middleton home game. Shego, still under the name Shennen G. O'Reilly, in as the running back. She gets the handoff – WHOOP! Strongarms two defenders, breaks a tackle, then runs it 40 yards downfield before the safety comes over for a great tackle to stop the otherwise easy score! Second: Thought that tackle was great? Watch this one. Same game, Shego still the running back. She takes the handoff, runs it 10 yards – before the same safety pops the ball out! It's a FUM-BLE! The safety picks it up and runs the other way– but if there's one thing we've all learned recently, it's that you do not wanna make Shego angry! She comes flyin' back up the field, and – OOH! My leg twitched there… The poor safety got – Stu, say it with me – **JACKED UP!"**

"She said in an interview with the school paper after the game that she was actually holdin' back on that hit – I don't even wanna know what woulda' happened had she hit him full force – but let's move on to Number 7: The game after that one, against the Brookdale Horned Toads, and another great defensive play. You can't see Shego on the screen right now because she's in the backfield. Middleton High is up by 3 with 24 seconds left right here. Brookdale, tryin' to get into field goal position to tie it up and take it into OT. This pass from Brookdale looks like it's gonna do just that – but someone forgot to say hello to my little hater in the house! Shego - picks off the pass to save the game for Middleton! The Mad Dogs would recover an onside kick, run out the clock, and stay undefeated in the Tri-City Metro Division."

"Number 6: Another 2-for-1. First: The next game. Shego, now playing at the linebacker spot. Can we say BLITZ? Shego - just bowls over the lineman and wraps up the quarterback in a bone-crushing sack! Second: The game after that one. Shego, now at wide receiver. Middleton - play-action pass – Brick Flagg sends up the mother of all high school hail marys! This thing looks like it's way over everyone's heads – but then we are talking about Shego here! Watch this: Jukes the defender off his feet, then leaps about a mile over everyone's head to make the catch – check out the elevation she gets! They were able to measure it after the game because someone got a great photo of it – just look at that! That's high jumper height, not football player height! Now, honestly, c'mon – how could she ever top that?"

"Easily, Chris – and she was able to do it easily five more times. Here we go with the last 5 top plays. Number 5: I'm gonna say beforehand, this is just ridiculous. This'll make you a snake, your jaw will become so unhinged. Last game of the regular season for Middleton High, 3rd quarter. Shego, the man – er, woman – in motion. Switches off with Brick Flagg at the snap! Brick runs down the field while Shego, feelin' the force, moves like Yoda to dodge everyone comin' at her, then throws an absolute beauty of a spiral to Flagg, who's returned to the Jedi in the goal! 65 yard touchdown pass. Ridiculous."

"Num-behr 4: Shego - After being cleared of criminal charges and teaming up with your former archenemy to save the world from another giant robot invasion engineered by your former employer, what are you gonna do next? Said she: I'm gonna go play in the 1st round State Playoffs and make plays like this one: Lined up as the running back, Shego takes the handoff – and uses about half of the other team as pommel horses as she dodges tackle after tackle! Finally brought down at the 20, but it set up a field goal that pretty much wrapped up the rest of the game for the Mad Dogs right then and there."

"Utter insanity, my man. Number 3: Back to when she was still under the name of Shennen G. O'Reilly at this point. I said with Number 5 that your jaw would become so unhinged – this one'll make it fall off! Wide Receiver Shego, runnin' down the field. How does she make this play? I have no frikkin' idea! The pass, again overthrown, but that's no big: Shego'll just backflip over the defender and catch the ball as it sails over the goal line! Another sick ridiculous play that just has to be seen to be believed."

"Number 2: State Playoff Quarterfinals. Middleton down by 7. Shego as the running back. Takes it 72 yards, but it ain't ovah till it's ovah! Two defenders leap at her, so what does she do? Ducks and rolls underneath them, comes out of the move completely untouched, and keeps goin'! To paraphrase Al Michaels: She did WHAT? That – that, my friends – that is why the NFL is even interested in her!"

"Now, you'd think that'd be Number 1 – but it ain't! This is! Remember that Brookdale pick at Number 7? Well, here's the rest of that play! After she picks off the pass, Shego runs it in for the score – sliding into the end zone like Sammy Sosa headin' for home plate! Everyone else is celebratin' like crazylicious - but Shego's nose knows somethin' ain't right. Instead of joining the party in the house, she races over to the Brookdale lineman who tried to tackle her last. Why? He's not movin', that's why! Replays show the dude painfully landing on his head after missing the tackle. Shego frantically waves over medics from both sides of the team – and when the dude recovers, she offers him her shoulder to help him off the field. Later, in interviews, Shego said it was that point where she really began to second-guess her criminal lifestyle. Well, with a play of sportsmanship like that, one wonders how she ever became a criminal in the first place… We'll be right back with the Top 10 Women Athletes of all time, after this."

"Oh, sorry, you're going to have to miss that, boys."

"Huh? Who said th-MMMPH!"

**WHUMP.**

"As much as I'd like to watch the Top 10 Women Athletes, I've got a little woman of my own I have to lure out to Washington, D.C.! And you two are going to help me by being some of the unwilling bait!"

* * *

The morning sky was deep red like last night when Shego's eyes fluttered open. "Mmm…Kimmie…" The redhead was lying on top of her, the both of them stark naked. "You awake there, Kimmie? Kimmie? Hello-o…" Shego craned her neck up and around to see if Kim was asleep or awake, not sitting up or rolling Kim off because she wanted to enjoy the warmth radiating out between their bodies. Kim made no response, no movement at all. "Hmm…This calls for a little test." She grinned evilly. 

Shego's green energy flames were the result of – according to what the nerds in Go City High School told her was their best guess some 5-odd years ago - some kind of weird reaction when the comet had hit her. The band of unique green ionized plasma energy around the comet had mixed in with her skin, sinking down through the epidermis to the blood vessels – explaining why her skin was the green tint it was now. When the ionized plasma energies had reached those first few capillaries - the reaction between them and her blood plasma – and that was all they could tell her, just "the reaction" – resulted in the powers she had now. Contrary to popular belief, the energy wasn't actual _flames­ _– moreover, it was… Well, basically, it was pure energy that she tapped from within herself – if it actually was partially comprised of her blood or blood plasma, then it put back whatever it took, because she'd never become drained simply by using her powers too much in one day – it just looked like flames by default. How she controlled it, she didn't exactly know. She knew learning to control it had been as hard as learning to walk, and using it now was nothing more than the equivalent to an animal controlling its tail - it was pretty much her own green, glowing Centurion Project, just with no guns or lasers or jetpacks built-in. But whatever. The point, was that she could control the intensity, density, temperature, and shape of the green energy – all with the same precision skill as she could, say, lift her arm up. Meaning she could do what she was doing now: Ignite a tinny burst the same shape and density of a feather, that wasn't scalding when it touched someone, either. She grinned devilishly. This would be way _too_ easy…

The moment the "feather" touched Kim's nose, Shego knew her prey was awake. She just had to coerce it a little more. "Wake up, Kimmie…" She purred, rubbing the "feather" across the sensitive area of her cheek. Suddenly, she had the urge to do something that she'd never done before – and did it. "Gitchy-gitchy-goo! Gitchy-gitchy goo!" Shego cooed as she tickled Kim's whole face. "Gitchy-gitchy goo! Wake up, Kimmie…Time to get out of bed…" She saw Kim trying not to laugh. "Oh, you're awake, Pumpkin…Guess I'll have to take drastic measures." She stopped briefly, letting the "feather" go.

Then she attacked Kim's belly with her fingers, tickling her maniacally. "GITCHY-GITCHY GOO! GITCHY-GITCHY GOO!" Shego repeated, moving up to Kim's armpits. "GITCHY-GITCHY GOO! GITCHY-GITCHY GOO!" Kim jerked from the tickling, tried not to, but finally exploded in laughter.

"Shego – ah hah – stop! Stop! I'm – ah! Up! I'm up!" Kim protested, doubling over in laughter as Shego tickled every highly ticklish part of her body. "Shego, okay! I'm up, I'm – ah!" She laughed some more.

"GITCHY-GITCHY GOO! GITCHY-GITCHY GOO! GITCHY-GITCHY GOO! GITCHY-GITCHY GOO! GITCHY-GITCHY GITCHY-GITCHY G-" Shego pulled the laughing redhead's legs around her waist, pressing her body against hers again, capturing the woman's lips between her own. "I love you."

"Mmmm…" Kim closed her eyes and licked her lips, savoring the kiss. "As do I, Shego…As do I… Ooh!" She jumped out of Shego's grasp so fast, Shego lunged out to grab her with a short cry of protest, missing her. "I know what I'm gonna wear today!" Kim exclaimed, happily bounding over to the closet.

Shego sat back in the bed and smiled, watching her lover, admiring Kim's body from afar. Those legs, those perfectly swaying hips, that ass, that chest, those perky breasts–

Shego smirked as she shivered. Some ass of a fan had once asked Kim why her breasts were so pointy. Well, after sleeping with Kim in a room that stayed so goddamned cold all the time, Shego's breasts were starting to become glass-cutters themselves. Hence why she savored every moment they cuddled…

"Like it?"

Shego blinked. She'd been lost in a such a daze, she hadn't even noticed that Kim had changed.

"Well?"

Shego took one look – and squealed in delight. "Oh my god, you're wearing it!" she gasped as Kim modeled every angle of the way the black-and-silver Team Go uniform she'd spent hours knitting fit the cheerleader's body. "You look great, Kimmie. Absolutely gorgeous," she purred. "Er, waitaminute… You barely had time to take off –" She grinned. "Well – my, my… Kim Possible – _the_ Kim Possible - going without a bra or underwear. What _will_ the neighbors say?" she mocked, shaking her head.

Kim pecked her on the lips. "Naughty is as naughty does, baby. Now c'mon, already. We're already late for breakfast as it is, and then we have a van to pack and a college to head off to. Let's move."

----

Ron and Monique had come over for breakfast, invited by Mr. Possible for one last breakfast with his daughter and their friends before they jetted off to college and he was stuck alone with the Tweebs. "Who wants omelettes?" Mr. Possible asked once everyone was awake and ready to eat.

"Where are the Tweebs?" Kim looked around. "They've usually ransacked the kitchen by now."

"Your brothers? Oh – they're at a birthday party for one of their friends."

"Wow - early party…" Shego mumbled.

"Oh, their parents are busy beavers, Shego. Work in the afternoon. Had to schedule it in the morning."

"I see..." Shego yawned.

"Wait – what time is it?" asked Kim.

"Nearly 11."

"Sounds like they weren't the only busy beav-OW!" Ron exclaimed as Monique elbowed him in the gut.

"Ron!" Monique hissed, tilting her head towards Mr. Possible.

Mr. Possible chuckled. "Oh-ho, don't worry, Monique. When we lived in an apartment before Kimmie was born, her mother and I used to give the landlord quite a time with many a wild night of our own."

"DAD!" Kim protested while everyone else chuckled.

"Kimmie-Cub, not to be rude or anything, but I should probably tell you the rest of us have been wearing earplugs when we've gone to bed for about…oh, nearly a year now. You get pretty loud there."

Kim's face was damn near black, it was such a deep red. She looked at Shego. "Shego – is that true?"

"Oh, yeah, Kimmie - you're, uh…You're quite the shrieker there...My ears still ring from last night."

Kim slid down in her spot, so far beyond embarrassed, there wasn't even a word for how she felt.

Mr. Possible chuckled. "Don't worry, Kimmie. Your mother was the same way. Loud as a banshee…"

"Oh, yes, thanks – that just makes me feel _so_ much better, Dad…" Kim grumbled, crossing her arms.

* * *

"Hey, you feel that?" the man asked. 

"Do I feel wh-" She stopped, as the low rumble suddenly became much stronger.

"Shh! I-395!"

They peeked out over the balcony at the freeway that crossed the Potomac.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of black cars."

* * *

Ken Du sighed. He _was_ good at poring over reports, construction bills, budgets, and other paperwork – his current position definitely reflected that - but it still wasn't his forte. He was at his best in the field. 

He sighed again. Sometimes, he did wish the worst could happen.

"SIR! A CLUSTER OF PRIVATE SATELLITES ORBITING DIRECTLY OVER WASHINGTON, D.C. ARE CHARGING UP SOME PREVIOUSLY UNUSED AREAS OF THEIR CIRCUITRY!"

"…So?" asked Ken.

"SOME ENERGY SIGNATURES MATCH EXACTLY WITH THE COMET-LIKE OBJECT THAT DESTROYED THE GREY CAR SHEGO PURSUED PRECISELY THREE MONTHS AGO, SIR!"

Ken looked up. "Say that again?"

"_SIR! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING IN THE GIANT ROBOT HANGAR! I DON'T KNOW WH-"_

**_BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM! _**Multiple, powerful explosions rocked the room, and the transmission went to the hiss of static.

Ken sprang to his feet. **_"AGENT DOYLE! YOUR TEAM! UP THERE! NOW! FULLY ARMED! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED, WHO'S RESPONSIBLE, AND MAKE SURE IT'S STOPPED!"_**

"SIR!" Agent Doyle turned to his squad and gave the hand signals to move out – which they followed.

"Agent Orwell, check the security cameras in the Hangar!"

"Yes, Sir!" There was the sound of typing for a moment. "What th-SIR! ALL SECURITY CAMERAS IN THE FACILITY HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY DISABLED! TRYING MANUAL OVERRI - AAAAGHH!" cried Agent Orwell, shielding his face with his arms as his console erupted with sparks.

"**EVERY NON-CRITICAL AGENT, _GET OUT OF HERE!"_** Ken bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Waitaminute – that's not a cluster of private satellites…That's one huge private satellite!"

"_SIR! AGENT DOYLE HERE! EVERYTHING'S BLOWN TO PIECES! ALL THE GIANT ROBOTS ARE DESTROYED! SOMEONE'S INSIDE THE FACILITY, AND THEY KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!"_

"_SIR! THE ARMOURY IS UNDER AT-"_ A loud **_RATTATATTA!_** was heard, and the line went static.

"_AGENT WIKI, FIND OUT EVERYTHING YOU CAN ABOUT THAT SATELLITE! AGENT DOYLE, YOU HAVE MY AUTHORIZATHION TO DO EVERYTHING THAT YOU MUST TO DEFEND GLOBAL JUSTICE! IF YOUR TEAM ENGAGES THE INTRUDER, **TAKE 'EM OUT!"** _barked Ken.

"_Understood, Sir!"_ came the reply.

"Sir! Information found on the satellite!"

**_CRACK!_** The sound of a very big shotgun going off rang out in the distance. Multiple shots followed.

"Go on, Agent Wiki!"

"Vulcan Project II! Made: Early '80's! Design– SIR! MIGHT WANNA SEE THIS FOR YOURSELF!"

Ken checked the console. "Designed by young scientist James T. Possible, the Vulcan P- oh, holy shit – **GET ME THE MILITARY DISTRICT OF WASHINGTON COMMANDER ON THE LINE! THE NATIONAL MALL AND SURROUNDING AREA MUST BE EVACUATED _NOW!"_**

**_BOOM!_** An explosion on one of the upper levels sent an agent sailing over the guardrail high above. Everyone turned their heads as the agent plummeted to their death on the other side of the room.

Ken grit his teeth. "Now" was fast becoming a precious commodity…

* * *

"Can you believe this?" 

"Nope."

They both stared as the endless stream of black cars went by.

"No way the President needs that many cars in his motorcade."

"No shit – or, it could be some dealership's taken buying by volume a tad too far."

"Dammit – we're already a day late to this Congressmen's Families thing! Argghh!"

* * *

"Sir! I have a Secret Security Agent on the secure line!" called out Agent Bell. 

"Finally!" Ken sighed, running back up to his office and picking up the phone.

"_Ken! The hell you calling here for? The President's in a meeting in the Oval Office, for Chrissakes!"_

"Smith? Look, I'm sorry, but Global Justice picked up the Vulcan Project II Satellite charging up-"

"_Vulcan Project II? Reagan cut that to focus on developing the Centurion and Hesphaestus Projec–_ _"_

"Yes, but Smith! The satellite was accidentally launched the day funding was cut, by Mr. Pos-"

"_Hey, lookit' all them black cars! Some tourist group they got there!" _came a voice in the background.

"**_WHAT? SMITH! GET THE PRESIDENT TO ORDER EMERGENCY DEPLOYMENT OF THE D.C. NATIONAL GUARD! THOSE BLACK CARS ARE NOT A TOURIST GROUP! THEY'RE-"_**

"**_SIR!" _**Agent Doyle came interrupted over the intercom.**_ THE INTRUDER! IT'S – AUGHHH!"_**

**_BOOOOOM!_** An enormous explosion tore through the upper levels. Rubble fell into the main room.

"**_AGENT DOYLE!"_** Ken shouted, completely forgetting he was on the phone. **_"COME IN!"_**

"_Ken? What the hell was that?"_

"_**AN EXPLOSION! MRS. POSSIBLE AND WADE SENT SOMEONE TO ATTACK GJ, AND THEY'RE ABOUT TO ATTACK YOU! YOU HAVE TO EVACUATE D.C. – ALL OF IT!"**_

"_Mrs. Possible and Wade?" _

"**THEY'RE IN THOSE BLACK CARS! GET OUT OF THERE ALREADY!"**

"_Hah hah hah hah! He sounds like Will talking about Betty!"_ came another voice in the background.

"**_AND WAS WILL WRONG ABOUT BETTY?"_** Ken snarled.

There was a pause on the other line.

"Smith?" asked Ken.

"_I'll tell the Police to get the Bomb Squad to check it out first, Ken. I do trust you, though. If it comes down to him having to order the deployment of The National Guard, then so be it. But it'd be better to avoid having to put the troops and citizens in harm's way if we don't have to. Isn't that right, Ken?"_

Ken sighed. "Yes. Thank you, Smith."

"_Right. I guess I'll interrupt the meeting… Thanks for the warning. You take care of your problem."_

"Yes, Smith."

Ken hung up and returned to the situation at hand. "**_SECURITY TEAMS NUMBER ONE THROUGH FIVE! ASSIST AGENT DOYLE IN SUBDUING THE INTRUDER!"_ **he yelled, pointing furiously.

* * *

"Uh, Chief – exactly _which_ black car you want us to check out?" 

"_Whaddya mean, White? The one on Pennsylvania Avenue!"_

"Well, uh – not to be rude, Sir, but there's like black cars all the way down Pennsylvania Avenue!"

"_Well, I don't – Pick one!"_

White looked at his partner – who shrugged.

"Uh, gotcha, Chief."

* * *

"Mr. President?" 

"Yes, Smith?"

"It's believed that Wade and Mrs. Possible are in the city."

The President looked up. "Well, then, we best be gittin' out of here, ain't that right?"

* * *

Guns drawn, Sergeant White and the rest of his SWAT squad cautiously approached the black cargo van they'd picked. On his mark, they swung around to the driver's side door. "FREEZ – What the hell?" 

No driver. Or passenger. "CHECK THE OTHER C-" He stopped as his hand brushed the door of the van while he turned around. It didn't feel anything like a metal car door. Instead, what it felt like was—

Cloth.

"HEY JERRY!"

"What is it, Sarge?" asked Officer Bay.

"It's goddamn cloth!" Sergeant White lifted part of the material up.

Officer Bay was stunned. "Well, whatever – We gotta see what's underneath it!"

"Sommers! Woo! Help us out with this!" Sergeant White yelled. "Everyone else get back!"

When the way was clear, the four officers lifted the cloth, and peeled it back off the contents it covered:

A large, clear fuel drum marked "4,000 gallons Styrene" – resting on top of and covered by numerous 1.25 pound blocks of C-4 laid out in the van shape, every one connected to a remote detonation charge.

"Holy god…**FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"** Sergeant White bellowed.

"To where?"

The SWAT officers whirled around to find Wade standing there – clad in the Centurion Project armour, holding a remote. He was surrounded by a couple dozen groups of ninja scrubs. He held up the remote in his hands as the cybertronic armour's menacing red-eyed mask formed over his face. "Whoops!"

He pressed the button.

There was a bright flash. A powerful shockwave as the C-4 went off sent the SWAT officers and other cars in the area flying, shattered all the nearby windows, demolished the fence in front of the White House – and then the Styrene exploded, sending up a sky high ball of fire the width of a two-lane freeway that fried anything that ended up in its path. And all of it happened within the span of 5 seconds. And it didn't stop. It devastatingly repeated as the chainlink of "black cars" detonated one after the other with frightening fury. Debris from one explosion was turned into shrapnel by the next explosion. A few civilian cars seemed to hang in the air as the multiple shockwaves from the C-4 blasts crossed paths. The ground felt like an earthquake as the explosions raced down Pennsylvania Avenue, connected with the "black cars" on Constitution Avenue and tore down that road all that way down the National Mall. The explosions continued down Pennsylvania Avenue as well, connected with the "black cars" on 1st St. NW in front of the West Front of the Capitol Building, demolishing the two statues by the small reflecting pool, then connected with 1st Maryland Avenue and raced down that road until it connected to Independence Avenue – where the explosions followed that road down through the National Mall, meeting up with the explosions that raced down Constitution Avenue when those blasts turned onto Henry Bacon Dr. NW and Daniel C. French Dr. NW and met up on Lincoln Memorial Circle NW. Civilians screamed as the sky high Styrene explosions filled the air with massive columns of smoke – not to mention the poisonous fumes that arose when Styrene burned. The chainlink of earth-shattering explosions still wasn't done. After the explosions finished on Lincoln Memorial Circle NW, they followed the "black cars" on the now-merged roads across the Arlington Memorial Bridge, crossing the Potomac and tearing down Memorial Dr. all the way into Arlington National Cemetery - where the Woman in Military Service For America Memorial was destroyed by the explosions that ended there.

Meanwhile, back in the National Mall, the Smithsonian buildings along Madison Dr. and Jefferson Dr. lost their windows and a few chunks of concrete as the C-4 blasts sent cars on the street airborne again, joining their counterpart buildings on Constitution Avenue and Independence Avenue that had just recently suffered the same fate. Along with those buildings, the explosions along Constitution Avenue and Independence Avenue raced up around the Capitol Building, where they met via the chainlink of "black cars" on 1st St. SE, the C-4 blasts there sending cars flying into the U.S. Supreme Court building. The new World War II Memorial was partially destroyed from the explosions that had graced 17th Street NW. The explosions that had left the West Front of the Capitol Building via Maryland Avenue had connected with the "black cars" on the rest of Maryland Avenue a few feet down from where it crossed Independence Avenue. That chainlink of explosions destroyed the U.S. Department of Education building, and they went down Maryland Ave. as it turned into C St. SW and then merged with 9th St. SW. The "black cars" kept exploding along 9th St. SW, all the way through the merger lanes of I-395, where they met up with the chainlink of more "black cars" exploding along the freeway down into Virginia., where the last of the "black cars" exploded along the roads that surrounded the Pentagon.

And _all_ of it happened within the span of about just under 2 minutes - flat.

The nation's capital was now enshrouded in epic plumes of smoke. Back at the West Front of the Capitol Building, there suddenly was heard a terrifyingly insane cackle. Looking everywhere for its source, everyone screamed as a legion of ninja scrubs poured from the curtain of smoke. Mrs. Possible was right behind them holding an axe, the most deranged look on her face. _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S **MOMMY!"**_She immediately ran towards the nearest civilians, swinging the axe violently, not caring if it hit anyone. _"THAT'S IT! RUN! RUN, YOU COWARDS! **RUN ALL YOU WANT! AHAHAHAH!"**_ She kept laughing maniacally, swinging at anyone who came near, as she ran up the Capitol's steps. _"GO ON, YOU **HUMANS!** **RUN LIKE THE SCARED LITTLE VERMIN YOU ARE!** **AHAHAH!"**_

U.S. Capitol Police officers ran up and surrounded her, their guns drawn. **"FREEZE!"**

"**_NURSES! WE HAVE SOME PATIENTS TO TREAT!"_**

"What** – AUGHH!" **cried all the agents as what seemed like boomerangs whipped through the air, slicing across their necks. The ninja scrubs emerged, all catching their scalpels, while the agents fell.

"_TREAT FOR DEATH, I'M AFRAID! **AH-HAHAHAHA! **Now where do I start again? OH! Here!"_ Mrs. Possible ran down the length of the main West Front entrance, swinging the axe _through_ the main 8 massive granite columns holding part of the building up. _"Follow me, nurses! Don't wanna become a patient, do we?" _She ran, laughing hysterically, all the way down the Capitol steps as the columns crashed to the ground and the front part of the building collapsed in upon itself with a choking cloud of dust, the columns tumbling down, crushing the sculptured fountain on the Terrace that split the stairwell.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" the President yelled, ducking as Wade unloaded round after round from the Centurion Project's sub-machine guns into the seemingly bulletproof glass of the White House – which was shattering faster than Vanilla Ice's career. Planning to escape, he'd first insisted on getting his family. But the explosions and subsequent attacks had prevented that and driven him and his bodyguards back into the Oval Office. Now, he was cowering under his desk as Wade fired outside the main entrance. 

"MR. PRESIDENT! IN A MOMENT, WE'RE GOING TO MAKE A BREAK FOR MARINE ONE! the Secret Service agents yelled. "CAN YOU KEEP UP WITH US, EVEN OVER THE SHORT DIST-"

**_BOOM!_ **The VH-60 Blackhawk outside on the Presidential Lawn exploded in a furious fireball.

"CANCEL THAT ORDER! MARINE ONE HAS BEEN DESTROYED! REPEAT, MARINE ONE HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"

"_GODDAMMIT! DEPLOY THE NATIONAL GUARD! I WANNA SEE SOME GODDAMN APACHE CHOPPERS TAKING THIS GUY ON – **AND FUCKING SOON!"**_ yelled the President over the din.

* * *

With the help of Wade's special axe, Mrs. Possible, done with the Capitol building, jumped out of the grey van and laughed as she hurled the axe through the middle level of the Washington Monument. _"Oh look – WASHINGTON FALLS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Picking up the axe, she jumped back into the van and floored it about 20 feet – where she reached the just recently built World War Two memorial_. "Two theaters of battle?"_ she asked, looking at the arches marked PACIFIC and ATLANTIC_. "Sorry – but this theater's reserved for one thing: **RUBBLE!"**_ she cackled, and promptly ran wildly around the memorial, chopping down everything that was a part of the structure. The Freedom Wall wasn't spared. Finished, she got back in the van and drove down to the Korean War Memorial. Skipping down the paths, laughing hysterically, she gleefully chopped the heads of the statues in the memorial off – or sometimes, if she hit them hard enough, knocking the statues over. Reaching the Pool of Remembrance, she took out a can of gasoline and poured into the water. Lighting a match, she turned around and flicked it into the water – where it promptly burst into flames. Getting back in the van, she drove over to the Vietnam memorial. Approaching the Vietnam Wall, she laughed, swung the axe into it with a loud CHUNK! – then dragged the axe all along the length of the wall. The sound was like a million nails scarping chalkboard. Reaching the end of the wall, she turned and did it again – this time heading the opposite direction. She repeated this until the Vietnam Wall had 6 deep, long gashes running its length. 

"_Now – where should we broadcast this to Kimmie from?"_ she asked, looking around. "_Hmmm – better wait until Wade captures the President."_ She smiled with gleeful evil as two more grey vans drove up.

* * *

The sub-machine gun fire outside suddenly ceased. The President stood up. 

A shadow moved down over the Oval Office windows. It seemed like a cloud, it was going so slow—

"**_GET DOWN, MR. PRESIDENT!"_** An agent tackled him to the ground as Wade let loose with the Centurion Project's other machine gun accessory. Gunfire ripped through the Oval Office windows, shattering the glass as if it were balsa wood. Two Secret Service agents went down. The others surrounded the President and furiously returned fire, aiming at the sound origin of the guns outside. Debris flew in every direction. Picture frames on the President's desk were mulched to nothing. The mug passed through 3 generations of his family – turned to ceramic ashes. Continually ducking on noise alone, the President did a double-take. A small militia of Secret Service agents had suddenly appeared.

""The First Lady's not there?" _**WHADDYA' MEAN, "THE FIRST LADY'S NOT THERE?""**_

"They got the Vice President and the rest of the Cabinet already? **_AND THEIR FAMILIES?"_**

"Sweet Jesus! Three of the memorials are already completely defaced!"

"WHAT? They've only been attacking for five minutes!"

_**BLAM! BLAM!**_

"STAY ON THE GROUND, MR. PRESIDENT! STAY ON THE GROUND!"

"THEY'VE TAKEN THE SUPREME COURT JUSTICES!"

"STAY LOW, MR. PRESIDENT! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU TO SAFETY, PRONTO!"

"NUMEROUS HOSTAGES! REPEAT: THEY HAVE NUMEROUS HOSTAGES!"

"SHIT! **_THEY WIPED ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE?_** HOW THE HELL? **_WITH_** **_WHAT?_"**

"**THE PENTAGON HAS BEEN DESTROYED? WHAT? HOW? SAY THAT_ AGAIN?"_  
**

The machine gun fire tore into the agent in front of the President's hiding spot, hitting the man with so much force, the agent was sent rolling over the desk, landing right in front of the horrified leader. Two more agents went down, and the President couldn't take it. **_"CHRIST! WILL SOMEBODY TELL SOMEONE TO GET SOME GODDAMN SOLDIERS THE HELL OVER HERE ALREADY?"_**

A very loud **BOOM! **echoed through the National Mall. Instinctively ducking, even though nothing was there, the President sighed as the civilian screams faded. At least some people were getting out alive…

* * *

The explosions were getting closer. All Ken could hear was chaos coming from the upper levels. 

Gunfire. Screams. Sub-machine gun fire. More screams. There wasn't much time left. Thank god Wade was focused on attacking Washington – Global Justice would be just a memory in few eyes by now…

"SIR! THE VULCAN PROJECT SATELLITE HAS BEGUN FIRING!"

"_PATCH ME TO THE UN WHILE WE STILL HAVE A CONNECTION!" _Ken yelled._ "THE REST OF THE SECRITY UNITS, ASSIST AGENT DOYLE IN STOPPING THE INTERNAL ATTACK ON US!"_

"SIR!"

In a flash, the UN Security Council appeared on the monitor. _"Ken, what the hell are you calling for? We don't have time for you right now! We've gotta deal with the Ambassador of Iceland – He's right furious at this incident with those surgeons kidnapping that couple in broad daylight-"_

"They're in Washington, D.C.! And it's ninja scrubs, Ambassadors! Not surgeons!"

"_Come again?"_

**BOOM!** Another explosion shook the GJ headquarters.

"NINJA SCRUBS, AMBASSADORS! THEY'RE MRS. POSSIBLE'S HENCHMEN!"

Gasps and whispers erupted throughout the Council. _"Mrs. Possible's henchmen? Where is she?"_

"MRS. POSSIBLE AND WADE ARE DESTROYING WASHINGTON, D.C. AS WE SPEAK!"

The members of the council looked at each other, stunned.

**_BLAM! BLAM!_ **Ken looked up as multiple shots were fired. At least his agents were fighting back…

"_Ken? KEN! Should we send international troops?"_

"NO! NO! ALL MRS. POSSIBLE WANTS IS TEAM POSSIBLE! I'M GOING TO GET THEM, BUT FIRST I NEEDED TO CONTACT YOU SO I COULD ARRANGE SOMETHING BEFOREHAND! AS GJ HEADQUARTERS IS ITSELF UNDER ATTACK, I HAVE LITTLE TIME LEFT TO TALK!"

**_RATTATTATTATTATTA!_ **The unmistakable sound of submachine guns roared in the distance above.

"_Go on, Ken! Hurry! What do you need us for?"_

"I NEED YOU TO RELAY THIS TO MY AGENTS POSTED UP THERE WITH YOU: TELL THEM TO FUEL OUR SPECIAL RESCUE HELICOPTERS AND STAND BY FOR MY SIGNAL TO LAUNCH! IF THEY DON'T RECEIVE A SIGNAL FROM ME IN THE HOUR, TELL THEM TO LAUNCH IMMEDIATELY AND TO HEAD DIRECTLY FOR THE NATIONAL MALL IN D.C.!"

"_What? Are you serious?"_

"AREN'T YOU WATCHING YOUR NEWS, AMBASSADORS? JUST TELL MY AGENTS TO FUEL UP THOSE HELICOPTERS AND STAND BY, DAMMIT! THERE IS NO TIME TO ARGUE! I HALF-EXPECT THIS ROOM TO BE DESTROYED THE MOMENT I FINISH THIS SENTENCE!"

Much to his chagrin, it happened. Waves of fire came racing down the transportation tubes ringing the room, and when they reached the end of the tube's trails, enormous explosions instantly ripped through the place, the shockwaves hurling machinery and agents in every direction – and propelling Ken straight backwards through the tongues of flame that licked the air. Picking himself off of the ground, he looked around the room – which was now full of carnage. "AGENT CHRISTIE! AGENT MCCARTHY!"

Nothing. Ken hung his head, but only briefly - there was no time to mourn now. He turned and dashed towards the escape tunnels - which, much to Ken's gratefulness, were located nowhere near the main room of Headquarters. Yes, the underground tubes that had saved Kim and Shego's lives during Drakken's 2nd Hesphaestus Project fiasco had been converted into Middleton's new underground reservoir and water treatment plant – but what had been converted was only a portion of the entire network of tubes. Built for GJ use originally, they'd mainly been used to transport agents – or, in the case of Kim Possible, allies – to and from GJ headquarters. Never considered for emergency escape by Betty Director, they were quickly converted to handle that situation when Ken took over the agency. Now, as other agents ran past him and rippling explosions followed their every footsteps, Ken ran for the direct line into Kim's garage she and her family had agreed be installed after Mrs. Possible turned. It wasn't much, but at least it would only take him 10 minutes to get there – considering how badly the National Guard was gonna be slaughtered, anything that lessened the number of casualties was good.

As the rippling explosions consumed not only the hallway, but also the agents who were too slow, Ken barreled as fast as his feet could take him. Reaching the corner he wanted, he snatched up two agents falling behind him and dove into the adjacent hallway. The enormous feather of flames shot past the three, the hallway crumbling to ashes at their heels. In its wake, there was now a venomous crevasse.

"Oh, irony…Just how do you always know when to appear?" Ken muttered, peering over the edge of the crevasse. He turned back to the two agents he'd just picked up. "AGENTS! YOUR NAMES! NOW!"

"AGENT TROSH, SIR!"

"AGENT VELDI, SIR!"

"C'MON!" Ken yelled, waving. "YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH ME TO GET TEAM POSSIBLE!"

"YES, SIR!" they both replied. All three drew their Desert Eagles and ran down the hallway.

After a moment, Ken spotted the entrance to the escape tube he wanted. "TARGET ACQUIRED!"

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

Ken froze. The gunshots had sounded behind him. He turned—

"Target_s_ hit — Ken."

Ken aimed at the intruder in the darkness. "Come out of the shadows — Betty."

The figure stepped into the light, aiming their gun directly at him.

"Affirmative. I am Betty Director – reanimated by Wade, with my brain recently restored to full functionality by the help of Mrs. Possible. You are pretty perceptive, Ken. The President chose well when he anointed you the head of Global Justice after my – unfortunately premature – passing."

"You were chewed to bits. How could Wade re-animate you if there was nothing to reanimate?"

"May I remind you that this is Wade whom we are talking about?" Betty scoffed, cocking her gun.

"So it would seem Agent McCarthy was only 90 percent wrong, then…"

"McCarthy, eh? I'd swap stories with you about his – _ahem –_ theories…if I didn't have other motives."

"If you're really Betty-" snarled Ken, "You'd explain those motives."

Betty tilted her head with a smirk.

_**BLAM! BLAM!**_

The guns flew from each other's hands as they both leapt at each other at the same time, the gunshots deflected away from them. Ken grabbed Betty's wrist and flipped her over his back, sending her crashing into the wall. Betty quickly recovered and directed a flying kick into his gut, knocking Ken back a few feet. Running to pick up her gun, Ken grabbed her legs and pulled them out from under her. The SMACK when she connected against the cold, hard concrete ground was a painful sound to hear. Unfazed, Betty kicked him in the face, her boot heel connecting with his nose, shattering it to pieces. Instinct overriding, Ken released his grip – and Betty dove for her weapon. The blood dripping from his nose, Ken spun his leg around, simultaneously kicking her in the face and once again knocking the gun out of her reach. Rising to his feet, he charged her and drove a punishing uppercut into her chest as she stood up. Grabbing her head and trying to slam it down against his knee, Betty countered by grabbing his arms and tumbling backwards, kicking him off and hurling him down the hallway behind her.

"C'mon, Betty – can't we resolve this in a diplomatic manner?" Ken asked. A quick jab to his right cheek gave him his answer. He quickly stood up – dangerously close to the crevasse's dropoff now. "Alright – so much for diplomacy. _HRRRAH!_" He leapt through the air at her – and then felt the pain of a thousand swords driving into his nether region as Betty's boot connected solidly with his crotch. Stumbling backwards in pain, Ken fell onto the ground. Looking over, he spotted his gun off to the side. He reached for it, but Betty noticed him and immediately kicked it off the broken edge into the crevasse.

She stomped on his hands and kicked him in the gut, pushing him back, closer to the crevasse edge. He caught her with a low roundhouse, but it wasn't enough to knock her off her feet. He stood up delicately, tiptoeing on the ledge. Somehow, he kept his balance as he fended off a vicious flurry of attacks from her. He silently thanked God, even though he didn't go to church, that his mother had put him through ballet lessons when he was 3 – there was no other explanation as to how he was staying up presently. "Y'know – whoah-" He ducked a punch and got his footing back. "I'm a little surprised, Betty – we've been fighting for a solid two minutes and you still haven't used the Standard GJ Main Weapon?"

"Hmm… Good poi-_ARHGHRARHGHRARGHGHR!"_ Her voice was reduced to inane babbling as Ken fired his suit's Taser cartridge first. As she convulsed involuntarily, Ken yanked his arms backwards, pulling her towards him (The Taser cartridges GJ used had wires that were especially stronger than the standard-issue cartridges received by most of the world's law enforcement, due to the fact that GJ's agents needed to make sure the wires wouldn't just up and snap in the suits with normal movement.) Making sure to keep away from contact with the wires, Ken ducked while throwing his arms over his head. Betty sailed over him, flung out over the crevasse – and Ken detached the wires from his suit.

Scraping himself up off the ground, he grabbed her gun and walked towards the escape tunnel entrance.

"Not so fast, Ken."

He whirled, instinctively drawing the gun.

Betty's bloodied hands gripped the concrete as she climbed back over the ledge, brought herself to her feet, and aimed the Taser part of her suit at him. "I would say that you are not through with me just yet."

"Oh, I'm quite sure that I am," Ken snapped back.

She glared.

Locked into a standoff, Ken stared into her eyes.

Betty stared into his.

Ken suddenly realised what he was doing.

And he started laughing.

And kept laughing.

"What?" asked Betty. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, you're so not Betty Director." Ken spit out some of his teeth she'd tore out with her high heel.

"I can assure you, I am indeed Betty Director."

They circled each other.

"Oh yeah?" Ken asked.

They circled each other again.

"I am quite positive that it is indeed me," replied Betty.

"So tell me, Betty: How come you have two eyes?"

Startled, Betty reached up to her face—

**_BANG!_ **The shot from rang out across the emptiness.

Betty Director - whether it really was her or not - fell into the crevasse, a bullet hole in her right eye.

Ken sighed, dropping to a kneeling position.

He holstered her gun. "Sorry, but I think I'm gonna have to borrow this for the time being."

He stood up, hobbling his bruised body over to the escape tube entrance.

* * *

The gunfire stopped. The President looked up— 

"MOVE! **_MOVE!"_** The Secret Service agents grabbed him and took off running. "WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU TO THE PRESIDENTIAL EMERGENCY OPERATIONS CENTER, MR. PRESIDENT!"

"WHY NOT THE SITUATION ROOM?" The President asked.

"THE PATH TO THE SITUATION ROOM IS BLOCKED BY MRS. POSSIBLE'S HENCHMEN!"

The President looked up as he ran. The roof of the White House had been nearly completely ripped off. 2nd story rooms were now 1st floor rooms. Balconies were porches. Flames & smoke licked everywhere.

**_BLAM! BLAM!_** An agent whirled and fired two shots to the President's left, hitting 2 people in surgical scrubs carrying massive biopsy needles - whom he'd never seen, but who were only 5 feet behind them.

"C'MON! KEEP MOVING, SIR!" The agents reminded him, and they all took off again.

"Uh…Hey, tell me again, you guys – Exactly how can we move away from **_THOSE?"_** The President yelled, pointing up into the sky. Already red when everyone had woken up, the sight of near-fifty or more comet or meteor-like objects hurtling down through it made it suddenly all the more terrifying.

The agents looked at each other. "WE RUN FASTER!" With that, they bolted ahead at full speed, the President somehow willing his legs to keep up with them.

As the "comets" began raining down out of the sky, each one split off into 2 individual pieces, which then slammed into ground with monumental explosions. The ground shook tremendously with each.

"KEEP UP WITH US, MR. PRESIDENT!" the agents yelled as the hallway was obliterated around them as some of the "comets" found ground and turned their path into Tongues of Flame and Splinter Shrapnel Central. Two more agents went down as an a few of the larger splinters were sent ricocheting out of an explosion and stabbed into their jugulars, with enough force to knock the agents down, too.

"GET DOWN, SIR!" the agents left around him yelled, diving to shield him as another explosion knocked out the last keystone holding the partial roof above them up, and it crumbled down upon them in a shower of wood, metal, glass from the lights, and a supremely choking cloud of smoke and dust.

The agents jumped to their feet, circling around the President. He started to get up – but the **_BLAM! BLAM!_** of more gunfire persuaded him not to. He dropped himself back on the ground instantly.

"STAY DOWN, MR. PRESIDENT! WE'RE SURROUN-_ACKGPLGLTH!" _the agents sputtered, falling to the ground as a flurry of needles slammed into pressure points on their necks and spines.

The cloud of debris was halfway clear.

"HONEY!" The President heard his wife scream, and scrambled to his feet. Through the cloud, he saw he was surrounded by shadows – shadows with weapons. And two other shadows were there, one taller than the other. "HON-MMPH! MMMPH!" The taller shadow kicked the shorter shadow down and clearly tied a gag around their mouth. The President got ready to run – but then the cloud cleared.

His wife's hands and legs were bowed, and she was gagged. He'd expected to see that. He hadn't expected to see the rest of his family bound and gagged in the exact same manner, however…

The shadows with weapons were Mrs. Possible's henchmen – all holding more needles at the ready – and standing over his wife was Mrs. Possible – her thoroughly chilling laugh enhanced by her grin.

"_Morning, Mr. President! My oh my, isn't it a wonderful day?" _

The President looked at the mini-Armageddon going on around him. "Yeah - it's Zippity Doo-Dah alright." His voice stayed unwavering – which surprised even himself, actually. "What do you want, Mrs. Possible? Money? Us to release some of your colleagues who were found guilty of malpractice?"

"_Hmm… The thought hadn't occurred to me before – and, well, he wasn't exactly found guilty of__ malpractice_ _– but if you released Dr. Drakken, that would be a nice perk, come to think of it now…"_

"Not a chance. I don't negotiate with terrorists. Dr. Drakken is an example for people like you."

"_Oh my, Mr. President – that sounded quite…dictatorship-ish…Forget that that's not a word."_

"So it may have. Crisis situations don't exactly give one time to think their words through."

"_Oh, well, put, Sir – but you see, I'm not a terrorist, really."_

"You're a psychopath who's killed people in order to achieve a goal. Sounds like a terrorist to me."

"_Soldiers kill people to achieve a goal,"_ Mrs. Possible countered. _"And some are pretty psychotic."_

"_Soldiers_ protect the freedom of their country's citizens, _Missy_. Don't go confusin' the two."

Mrs. Possible, who'd had back turned, turned back around. _"Missy?"_

"Aw hell…" muttered one of the ninja scrubs as they backed a little bit further away from the President.

"That's right: _Missy_. And don't get snippy with me about it either. I'm the goddamn President of the United States of America. I can say whatever the hell I want to say, whenever the hell I want to say it. And can't no one stop me – 'cept my wife, but that's another story that I ain't gettin' into right now…"

"_So,"_ Mrs. Possible held out her hand to one of the henchmen, who handed her a rusty scalpel_. "If I were to, say, slit your wife and children's throats right now with this rusty scalpel, then you can scream in horror however the hell loud you want to scream in horror?"_ she asked, tapping it on his wife's neck.

"Do whatever you want to us, _Missy_ – we all know at the end of the day who the papers will declare stood fast against the evil forces invading their territory – and who all paid the price for their sins."

"_Golly, Mr. President – that sounded like a lot of terrorist rhetoric we've been hearing recently…"_

"No – It's my rhetoric. There's a difference."

"_Is there? Son! Could you come here for a moment?"_

Wade appeared quickly. "Yeah, Mom?"

"And you know what, _Missy?_ I actually pity you. You're not yourself. When this is over, if you've returned to normal or not, you'll have paid for the crimes you've committed here - whether you truly deserve to pay for them or not. And it's not all because of you. It's because of that young man there."

"Me?" asked Wade.

"Yes. You, Wade. Kim Possible did everything she could to save your mother in Iceland –"

"**NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE COULD'VE ARRIVED FASTER! SHE COULD'VE SAVED MOM!"**

"**AT LEAST SHE TRIED TO SAVE HER, SON! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, BOY? SITTIN' IN YOUR ROOM!"** the President snapped back, becoming less scared by the second.

"**SHUT UP!"** Wade snapped. **"SHUT UP!"**

"I won't shut up, son! Kim Possible did everything she could to save your mother. You sat in your room – WAITIN'! And when Kim couldn't get there in time to save everyone, and your mother died – you refused to accept the truth, blamed Kim for destroying your family – then went and destroyed hers for revenge? **PATHETIC, THAT'S WHAT IT IS! A RIGHT PURE COWARD YOU ARE, BOY!"**

"**SHUT _UP!_ KIM COULD'VE SAVED HER! SHE'S _ALWAYS_ SAVED EVERYBODY!"**

**WORD TO THE WISE, SON – _NOBODY'S PERFECT!"_** the President snapped back.

"_Hmm…He's not as dumb as most people think he is…"_ noted Mrs. Possible.

"Thank you for the compliment, Miss," The President nodded.

"_What? Oh, how nice! He just earned his life for a while! NUR**SES! **Throw him in the van, will you?"_

Wade grumbled as the henchmen kicked the President down, then bound and gagged him.

"_Son? I think I hear military helicopters. Do me a favour and stop the National Guard, will you, dear?"_

"As long as I get to k-"

"_Don't worry, Wade – we'll save him for last. How about that?"_ asked Mrs. Possible with a wide smile.

Wade grinned. "Works for me!" He engaged the Centurion Project's rockets and blasted away.

The AH-64 Apache helicopters of the D.C. National Guard were the first to arrive on the scene crime. Wade perched on what was left of the Washington Monument and watched as they surrounded him. "Lessee, what do they have? Hellfire missiles, Hydra 70 rockets… Oh, please! Don't make me laugh!"

He activated the Centurion Project's dual XM124 minigun assembly – the only actual working versions of the weapon whose manufacturing and design had been stopped before it reached any use in the field.

Or so they said.

"_Mr. Wade! This is the U.S. Army! Give up now and we will not fire upon you!"_ came the transmission.

Underneath the mask, Wade raised his eyebrow. "Mr. Wade? I like that…However, I decline. You see – **_ALL THIS IS A RUSE TO DRAW OUT TEAM POSSIBLE AND I AIN'T GOT TIME TO BLEED!"_** He promptly fired the XM124s at the main rotors of the Apaches, taking each one out with precision, swiftly spinning around. He grinned. The Centurion Project was awesome – absorbed the massive recoil from the 4,000-rounds per minute firing rate, and produced its own bullets for the damn guns. Awesome. One of the helicopters fired a Hydra rocket at him, but it merely exploded against the armour – and in seconds, the Apache had no main rotor, and was plummeting to the ground. However, before it reached the ground, a "comet" crashed into it, taking it out in a large explosion. "Ooh – that sucks," Wade noted.

Then the Air National Guard showed up – a few F-16s from the 113th Wing. They wasted no time in firing a few Sidewinder missiles at him. Wade fired up the rockets and headed straight for the White House. Just before reaching it, he turned on the Centurion Project's anti-heat-seeking shield. The Sidewinders, unable to lock onto their target suddenly, went for the next best thing – the fires below. The missile explosions just further collapsed what was left of the already nearly-destroyed building. "You know, you guys really aren't being smart here," Wade noted as the F-16's turned towards him. The jets gave chase to Wade, and he manoeuvred with precision, just as he had trained for three months. He ducked under and looped over two planes closing in on him from opposite sides, causing them to crash. He led the remaining F-16's through the volley of "comets" pelting the National Mall. And all along the way, he sighed. "This is boring. C'mon, guys – Kim – no - _RON_ could do this stuff! Sheesh!" As he swerved back and forth between two "comets" before they broke into 2 pieces which slammed through the two F-16's giving chase, sending them plummeting to the ground, he yawned in annoyance. He turned as they came towards him and fired the XM124's directly at the cockpits of the planes, striking the pilots and destroying the planes' controls, shutting down the power for the fighters – even the engine controls. With no engines, the planes glided down – and plowed into the Capitol Building.

"Are we done yet?" Wade asked, looking behind him – and seeing one more jet coming after him. "Ugh…" He turned and fired off a few cybertronic shoulder missiles at the jet, destroying it fast.

Then the ground forces arrived: Soldiers marched in line down from the West Front of the Capitol Building, across the National Mall. Some were in Stryker vehicles, some were in machine-gun mounted Humvees. Two Abrams tanks were also part of the assault. "Mom?" Wade called over the comm.

"_Yes, Son?"_ Mrs. Possible asked.

"Could I please have some nurses help me clean up the yard?" he asked.

"_Why, of course, Wade!"_ came the reply from Mrs. Possible. _"I'm so glad to see you being so responsible lately! Just hold out a few minutes. I'll send them right over. You go have fun now, dear!"_

"I will, Mom!" Wade looked at the approaching soldiers with a dark grin. "Don't worry about that…"

As he waited for the backup to arrive, he used the Centurion Project's special hose mechanism to suck up all the water in the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool, as well as the pool for the WWII memorial.

Then the ninja scrubs arrived, and immediately got into their defensive battle positions and squadrons. Another fireball from the Vulcan Project II Satellite crashed in front of Wade as he turned to the ninjas. "All right, guys! You know what we have to do! LET'S TAKE THESE SONS OF BITCHES OUT!"

The ninja scrubs all produced their favoured shuriken – needles, scalpels, small bone saws, etc., and turned to face the oncoming soldiers. Wade turned last, pointed forward – and silently, they charged. Being ninjas, this was surprising to none of them in the least, but apparently the other soldiers thought otherwise, and were clearly not prepared for the assault. This was compounded by the fact that they were already trying to avoid the numerous fireballs from the "comets" that were still raining down from the sky above. They fired some machine gun rounds from the Strykers and Humvees, but the ninja scrubs danced and jumped around the bullets faster than any tap-dancer could ever dream of moving. The soldiers on the front lines opened fire with their M16s, but they did no good at all. Wade, having activated the weapons cooling system of the Centurion Project, fired back all the water from the Reflecting Pool that he'd sucked up. The droplets came out at the hardest icicles one could find. They flew through the air and ran through dozens of soldiers, dropping them like the flies that they were. Bodies fell one after another. But when the ground was lost and both sides met each other in hand-to-hand, the action went so fast it was hard to believe there'd been a fight after all. Every ninja soldier incapacitated his opponent in about a minute or less, doing so in various ways. Meanwhile, Wade fired some more cybertronic shoulder missiles at the tires of the Humvees, exploding them with tremendous force. The pathetic vehicles flipped over and sailed through air – landing upside-down in the now-empty Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool. A few more cybertronic anti-tank missiles later, and soon the Stryker vehicles and tanks were lying belly up in the Reflecting Pool as well. Finally, he had finished his task…

The ninja scrubs quickly regrouped back up with Wade – not a single one had been lost in the battle. "What? That's it? The Armed Forces are giving up already?" he asked. The sudden sound of a fighter jet being destroyed in the sky above them told him otherwise. "Oh, well, we had our lovely fun – let the satellite take over the defense position for now. My dinnertime happens to be closing in!" He juiced up the firing rate of the satellite, then with a quick wave, he and the ninja scrubs returned to Mrs. Possible.

He knew from studying the Centurion Project that it wasn't completely invincible. Eventually, some cracks would start forming in the armour. What Wade didn't know – was that a crack was just starting.

"_Oh, honey, you're back!"_ Mrs. Possible cried when he landed, the mask off his face. She engulfed him in a big bear hug. _"I was worried sick – thought I was never going to see my little Wadee's face again!"_

"I'm fine, Mom, really." Wade patted Mrs. Possible on the shoulder. "What'd you want me to do here?"

Mrs. Possible looked at the Vietnam Women's Memorial statue_. "I found just the perfect spot to broadcast from!"_ She nodded at Wade - who looked at it – and emptied the remaining bullets in the Centurion Project's sub-machine gun into it, reducing the statue to a shattered version of itself. Mrs. Possible nodded at the ninja scrubs_. "Line them all in front of me – and get my good side, Wade!"_

The ninja scrubs opened the doors of the vans and forced the hostages inside – who had their arms and legs tied; their mouths gagged – to exit and kneel where pointed. Eventually, all of them were lined up:

Brick Flagg. The rest of Middleton University's football team.

Stuart Scott. Chris Berman.

The President. His whole family.

The Vice President. His whole family.

Every other member of the President's Cabinet. Their whole families.

All nine Justices of the United States Supreme Court.

A Senator, his wife, and their little girl - who just seemed to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

And a random couple, a black man and woman, whom Wade had picked to be the first ones kidnapped.

Struggling against his bonds, the President sighed when he felt a warning tap from a needle on the back of his neck. Then his head was suddenly violently grabbed and jerked up, however, and he found himself looking up at the images on a small TV screen that Mrs. Possible forced him to look at_. "Just look what we've done, Mr. President!"_ Mrs. Possible cackled as he stared in horror at what he saw:

The White House burning. The Capitol Building in complete ruins. Smoke rose from the area where the Supreme Court Building was. The Washington Monument sliced in half. The big, long Reflecting Pool completely drained - but it was filling up fast with all the public service, and military vehicles and planes that either Wade or his "comets" continually took out every time they got close – fire trucks, police cars, ambulances, tanks, Humvees, armoured trucks, the Stryker vehicles, Apache helicopters… All of them were burning in the Reflecting Pool. The statues in the National Korean War Memorial destroyed; the water in its Pool of Remembrance mixed with gasoline and on fire. The World War II Memorial's pillars and arches nothing but rubble, the gold stars from the Freedom Wall strewn about the damage like confetti. The water drained from that memorial's pool. The lingering walls of flame from the Styrene explosions along Constitution Avenue and Independence Avenue. It was truly bone-chilling.

The "comets" screaming down from the skies in tubfuls of bucketfuls in number were just mopping up the rest of the destruction at the present moment. The forty-odd thousand explosions they created all seemed like one gigantic, drawn-out explosion, there were simply so many of them screeching down.

All the President could do was stare. It was like the War of 1812 – as if it had been started by Satan.

Which – as he looked at the blue-skinned woman laughing insanely – it may very well have had been.

* * *

_**BRANK! BRANK! **_

The sound made a chill run down everyone's spine. The noise was the alert: Ken was coming.

Everyone ran to the garage. Ken stepped out of the tube.

"Jeezus, Ken – What the hell happened to you?" asked Shego.

Ken sighed. "They're attacking Washington, Kim."

"What?"

"Mrs. Possible and Wade – they're attacking Washington, D.C. right now."

"The attack's been going on for 20 minutes so far. Last I knew; the President had ordered the National Guard to come in. I'd assume they've just begun engaging them at this point. This?" he looked at his bruised self. "Oh yeah -You'll never guess who I ran into today while they destroyed GJ Headquarters."

"Uh…" said Ron.

"Hint. One word: Eyepatch."

Ron gasped.

Shego's eyes went wide. "No…"

"BETTY?" Kim's voice was the most tense it'd been in…since forever. "BUT SHE –"

"As she told me – and this is a direct quote of the exact sentence she said – "I am Betty Director – reanimated by Wade, with my brain recently restored to full functionality by the help of Mrs. Possible.""

Shego looked at Kim, both women dumbfounded. "She's back? I thought she-"

"Was back," Ken clarified. "That hole my gun made in her eye was pretty deep. Course, you never know – it's incredibly possible Wade's been watching his Six Million-Dollar Man and Bionic Woman reruns lately. Oh, and another thing: Dr. Possible, Wade's hacked into the Vulcan Project II Satellite to atta-"

"Vulcan Project II Satellite?" Mr. Possible looked up.

"Vulcan Project II Satellite?" asked Kim.

"…Vulcan Project II Satellite?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"One of my first designs, and something I regret having worked on." Mr. Possible looked away.

"Vulcan Project II Satellite: Designed in the mid-'80's by young James T. Possible of the Middleton Space Center, as part of the scrapped Star Wars Defense program. The day that program was scratched was the day the satellite was scheduled to be launched. They got the order to cancel the countdown on time-"

"-But some stupid idiot – everyone said the Janitor did it - accidentally leaned on the launch button before they'd taken the rocket off the launch pad…" Lowering his head, Mr. Possible sighed heavily.

Kent went on. "Almost completely automated. Circuitry 30 years ahead of its time. Designed to fire very tiny, but **_VERY_** powerful SCUD missile-like projectiles when it detected an oncoming enemy ICBM. The alignment and positioning engines used an odd variation of the Viking satellite's ion engines – which was so weird, in fact, their discharge was a unique set of rainbow-coloured plasma energies. However, because the launch happened far after it was supposed to, one of these engines became quite brittle due to the oxygen re-cool, then sudden re-heat. It snapped off over Go City after reaching or-"

"**HOLD ON!"** Shego screeched, igniting her green energy flames in a sudden fury.

"**_SHEGO!"_** Kim protested, knowing where this was going.

"Ho ho, oh, snap!" Rufus chittered, ducking back into Ron's pocket. Monique and Ron backed up.

Shego grabbed Mr. Possible by the throat, slamming him furiously against the wall. **"It was** **YOU?"**

"What was – oh…" replied Mr. Possible.

"**_YOU'RE_** **_THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS?"_** Shego pushed Mr. Possible further back against the wall.

"Ken – where did the engine land?" Kim asked quickly, hoping it was just the sheerest of coincidences.

"According to my agent who found the information - somewhere in the suburbs. The tracking device was damaged, which pretty much made it impossible for the Space Center to track back then-"

"_**DID THEY THINK TO CHECK** **THE BURNING HOUSE** **WITH 3 CORPSES INSIDE IT, AND 5 LITTLE KIDS HUDDLED TOGETHER WAILING IN THE FRONT YARD?"**_Shego pulled Mr. Possible off the wall – then viciously slammed him right back up against it, sending chunks of the wall flying through the air from under the force of the impact. Mr. Possible coughed as her grip tightened.

"**_SHEGO! STOP!"_** Kim screamed, leaping on her arm. **_"HE ALREADY SAID HE REGRETS IT!"_**

Shego swatted her away, her anger so much a simple swing of the arm sent Kim flying across the room, where she smashed into the picture frames by the stairs and fell to the ground - unmoving and silent.

"SHEGO!" protested Monique while Ron ran to check on Kim.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, MR. POSSIBLE? **_WHY?"_** Shego asked, her eyes roiling with anger.

"SHEGO! STOP!" Ron waved his arms. **"JUST****_ STOP!"_**

"_**YOU DON'T GET IT!"** _growled Shego, tightening her grip even further._ "YOU ALL JUST DON'T GET IT, **DO YOU?** IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT I WAS LEFT TO SURVIVE WITH JUST MY 4 BROTHERS! **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE THAT LIFE FORCED UPON AN 8-YEAR OLD? IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT MY FAMILY WAS SHATTERED!"**_

"**_AND UNLESS YOU STOP CHOKING HIM, KIM'S FAMILY WILL BE SHATTERED, TOO!"_ **Ron roared - so loud, Monique blinked, not wanting to believe that she actually hadn't lost her hearing.

Shego's pupils shrank, the raging fire in them extinguishing. She slammed Dr. Possible against the wall again. "You should be very glad that I've learned how to forgive people from Kimmie, Dr. Possible." She released her grip on his neck, and he fell to the floor, gasping for air. "Otherwise, you'd be dead."

Kim coughed. Shego whirled, seeing her lover on the ground. "Kimmie!" She raced over. "I'm sorry..."

"No. You had every right in the world to be furious with me." Mr. Possible stood up, rubbing his throat.

Shego looked stunned that Mr. Possible said it. Kim smiled. "He's right, Shego. However, you aren't the same person you were then. And that makes all the difference in the world. All the difference."

"You gonna be okay, sweetie?" asked Shego.

"Yeah." Kim stood up. "I'm-"

The TV turned on. **_"HELLO, WORLD!"_** Mrs. Possible waved to the camera enthusiastically.

Kim drew a sharp intake of breath when she saw what was on the screen:

Mrs. Possible standing on the half-destroyed Vietnam Women's Memorial, laughing maniacally. The four gigantic, deeply etched gashes on the Vietnam Memorial Wall behind her. In front of her, on the ground, all of her hostages. The black man and woman in front of the hostage group Kim didn't recognize – but the many other faces whom she _definitely _recognized made Kim's blood freeze in its arteries. **_"MRS. POSSIBLE'S COME TO TOWN! DAH-HAHHAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"_**

Irony of ironies, Shego's blood started to run cold.

"_I know you're watching this, Kimmie! I don't need to introduce myself - you know exactly who I am – nor do I need to tell you we've been rather quite busy since you tried to get rid of us a few months back! But y'know, I couldn't take it anymore - I just have to see my darling little Bubble-Butt one more time!"_

Suddenly, loud minigun fire erupted from behind her. A blur of smoke plummeted down through the smoke and met the wreckage in the Reflection Pool with an explosion of tremendous size and force.

Soon after, calmly down through the smoke came Wade.

"_Sorry about that, Kimmie!"_ Mrs. Possible laughed. _"Wade's just making sure you're the only one who gets to me first. I know it's quite rude, but I do want to be alive when I meet you for the second time!"_

She threw back her head and let out a cackle the Wicked Witch of the West would be envious of.

Wade popped in front of the camera_. "Hey Kim – wanna see something cool?"_ He walked over to the hostages, and picked up the black man and woman he'd picked to kidnap. _"That couple who saw Tara climb out of the crevasse? Well, turns out they also happen to be Monique's biological parents!"_

"**_WHAT?"_** Monique shrieked.

"_You've got 30 minutes to get here before I start to pick off these people, Kimmie – and I won't start with the adults, either – I'll begin with the children! Shall I give you a taste?"_ Kim's eyes grew wide with horror as Mrs. Possible picked up a girl who had to be no more than just 3 years old, struggling furiously to break free of her restraints, thrashing everywhere, screaming loudly through her gag.

"Oh my god – that's–" Shego gasped, knowing she'd seen the face before.

Mrs. Possible cackled as the girl squirmed in her grip. _"This here's the daughter of one of our Senators – feisty lil' bitch, ain't she? Been strugglin' like this ever since we kidnapped her last night. Even in her sleep. Dad's website says she's a huge Shego fan – also says you recently ran into her two days ago!"_

"**RUGUA!"** Shego gasped.

"Oh no…No, Mom, nonono…" Kim grabbed Shego's hand in an attempt to calm her nerves a little bit.

"_Should I note her red hair – adds a nice touch, eh?"_ Mrs. Possible asked. Suddenly, she viciously slammed the girl face-down onto a flat part of the statue. The muffled screams of Rugua's parents grew even louder. Shego, who considered herself to be one of the most apathetic people on the planet, felt her knees buckling as she watched the terrifying display. Mrs. Possible then held down the struggling toddler with one hand, and put out her other hand. _"Needle!"_ she barked – and one of the ninja scrubs gave her one of their huge needles. Turning back to the child, Mrs. Possible raised the needle high—

"**NO, MOM…NO!"** Kim screeched. Monique, Ron, and Mr. Possible looked away.

Laughing maniacally, Mrs. Possible plunged the needle down. The sickening wet _THIK!_ said enough.

"**NO! NO!" **Kim hugged Shego as tightly as she could, tears streaming down her face. "Not again…"

Over the horrified but muffled shrieks of Rugua's mother in the background, Mrs. Possible laughed again. _"Oh, too bad, Kimmie – you could've saved her, just like you could've saved Wade's mother! But–" She gasped. "You didn't… For shame, Kimmie. For shame…There's other children her age here, Kimmie! 30 – no…25 - minutes to go, or I start lobotomizing them without anesthesia! AHAHAHAHA!"_

"O–kay – She certainly likes to laugh a lot," noted Monique.

Kim cried on Shego's shoulder. "Oh god…I can't believe I just saw that … I didn't know anything could be a worse sight than when Drakken killed Bonnie…Shego, why – why did I watch that happen?"

Shego looked at Kim's trembling eyes. "You know why you watched that. You care for people, baby. You watched that because you expected Rugua to somehow break free and run – didn't you, Pumpkin?"

"Y – yeah…" Kim answered, slowly realising herself that, subconsciously, she _had_ been expecting something like that to happen. She sniffed back a tear in surprise. "H - how did you know that, Shego?"

Shego smiled. She ran her fingers through Kim's bangs. "I know you, Kim."

Kim smiled a little bit through her tears, embracing Shego tighter. Shego didn't say anything about the way she was feeling at the moment. Kim could understand why her body was shaking the way it was.

"Yeah, yeah, enough remorse – CAN WE JUST GO STOP HER ALREADY?" Monique screamed.

"Thank you, Monique," said Ken, who was just about to say the same thing.

"She's right – C'mon, Kim!" Shego ran to the garage. Everyone followed her – except for Kim, that was. Shego turned back to see Kim still staring at the TV. "KIM! WE'VE GOT PEOPLE TO SAVE!"

"I know!"

"Well, come on, then! Ugh!" Shego dragged Kim to the garage before Kim resisted, breaking her grip.

"But-" Kim sniffed. "Shego, I – I can't fight her! I can't fight my mother!"

"Oh, come on, Kim – Don't go right back to being emo after that conversation we just had! Please!"

"I – Shego, I – I can't!"

"YOU HAVE TO! SOLDIERS ARE DYING! LET'S RIDE, KIMMIE! THE FASTER WE GET THERE, THEN THE FASTER WE CAN SAVE MORE OF THEIR LIVES, TOO!" yelled Shego.

"Soldiers given orders by the government…"

"YES! THERE'S MEMBERS OF THE GOVERNMENT WE HAVE TO SAVE! MOVE, WOMAN!"

"The same government that betrayed us nearly a year ago, Shego?"

Shego threw up her hands. "Oh, is _that_ what this is about? Recall - Ken's part of that government, too! GJ is part of Homeland Security! Goddammit, woman, please do not make me slap you right now!"

"Yeah, you heard your what your m– Mrs. Possible's gonna do, Kim!" said Ron. "It doesn't matter if you don't like the people you save – they're still people, and Team Possible saves people! And animals, Rufus," he noted as Rufus popped up to protest. "Now can we move? I'd really like to give Monique a chance to know if those people are really her biological parents. She grew up pretty much by herself. It'd be nice for her to have some family coming to our wedding. But it's kinda hard if they're DEAD!"

Kim just stood there, frozen, uncertain of what to do.

Mr. Possible sighed. "Shego, I'll take Kim's place, then. It is my wife out there, and she needs-"

"WHAT? DAD, NO!" Kim screamed as he got in the backseat next to Ron and Monique.

"Ronald, would your parents mind if we asked them to pick Jim and Tim up from that party? This seems a tad too dangerous for them. Anything's possible for a Possible, but they're not completely ready yet."

Ron snorted. "You have to ask, Mr. P.?"

"Always good to check, Ronald. Always good to check."

"DAD, YOU CAN'T GO!" shrieked Kim.

"Listen here, Kimmie-Cub…Your mother is out there, yes. But the woman you saw on TV was not her. I know your mother better than anybody on the planet except her mother – even you and your brothers – and that's not her. I'm going with them to stop that monster who has my wife hostage inside her. I can't give up. There has to be a way to reverse the Attitudinator effect. Nothing is permanent. Well, except for nothing itself – but anyways – you've got a choice You can stand there and watch us leave – or, you can come with us and help save your mother. She wants to face you. I imagine she'll do more and more horrible deeds than the one you witnessed until the time you finally face her. Besides, Wade's using the war games satellite _I_ designed to shatter more families, just the way that satellite shattered Shego's family. I can at least prove to Shego that I do regret working on that damned thing by coming along."

There was a loud **_SKRITCH! _**as the car key Shego was trying to put in the ignition slipped out of it.

Mr. Possible looked over at Shego, her semi-stunned face clearly showing she hadn't expected to hear him say that. He looked back at Kim as Shego fumbled to start the car again. "I'm sorry, Kimmie-Cub, but instead of the truth being all lies like last time, this time it's pretty clear. It's your choice to accept that truth, no matter how difficult it may be to do so, or go the easy route, ignoring people as they die."

Kim clenched her fists. Resolved, she sighed, half-reluctantly walking around to the passenger door.

"That's the Kimmie-Cub we know," said Mr. Possible.

"Kim!" Ken called out. She stopped and turned around - and he tossed Betty's gun to her. "Take it."

Kim nearly dropped it when she saw what it was. "Are you INSANE? I guess I can fight Mom, but sh-"

"Last resort, Kim." Ken slipped in next to Mr. Possible in the backseat. "If you have no other option."

"But I don't even know how to-"

"Kimmie-Cub, I'm sorry to say this, but Ken is being quite practical with his reasoning right now."

Kim looked at Ken – who was pressing a button on his watch and was not paying any attention to them at all. She wanted to keep protesting – but time was running out. Holstering the gun, she got in the car. "Now, anyone know how the hell we can get all the way from here to Washington, D.C. in 15 minutes?"

Shego looked at Mr. Possible as she backed out of the garage.

He grinned. He'd helped her install boosters with his J200 rocket fuel when they'd repaired her car.

Shego looked back towards the road and revved the engine, a certain gleam in her eyes that hadn't been there in a while returning with a vengeance. "Your dad helped me fix this car, Pumpkin. Just buckle up."

**END CHAPTER FOURTEEN ****(REWRITE - NEW CHAPTER)**


	15. Chapter 15 rewrite

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN ****(REWRITE)**

"**COULDN'T WE HAVE JUST TAKEN THE GO JET?"** Ron screamed as Shego's car tore down the asphalt, fueled by the power boost given by Mr. Possible's J200-fueled nitro boosters. The roads had been closed to allow Team Possible clear passage to D.C., and Shego was taking full advantage of that. She floored the gas pedal and barreled down the I-395 freeway, heading up towards the nation's capital.

"**_KIM'S FAMILY'S ALREADY BEEN DRAGGED INTO THIS – YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET MY FAMILY GET INVOLVED?"_** Shego asked Ron back. **_"YEAH – PUH-LEEZE, RON! REALLY!"_**

Ron crossed his arms – a feat when going 200+ mph. "Just asking…"

"Holy…" Kim's eyes bugged out as the pothole-pocked road came into view up ahead. Tanks and Humvees were strewn everywhere. Flames and smoke rose into the sky. A few planes were even the vehicles amongst the wreckage. It was like The Blues Brothers - except with military vehicles.

"Crap – I think I know what kind of resistance we're gonna meet first, Kimmie," Shego groused.

"Huh? What kind?" asked Kim.

"**THAT KIND!"** Ron pointed.

What he was pointing at were the several dozen or so "comets" hurtling down out of the sky. They split into two pieces as they descended – and each impact they made came with a huge explosion.

"**_HANG ON, THIS IS GONNA GET BUMPY!"_** Shego yelled. **_"BUCKLE UP IF YA' HAVEN'T!"_**

Mr. Possible buckled his seatbelt as Shego accelerated even further.

Shego deftly avoided not only the potholes, but also the multiple explosions that rained down from the sky. Every time Shego swerved, an explosion tore the road they'd just been on up, or they avoided a big rut. She smiled as she listened to Ron and Rufus' terrified screams, and dodged more of the "comets." **_"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, WADE – HOW ABOUT THEM APPLES, BITCH?"_** she yelled.

"Uh…Shego?" said Kim, pointing.

Shego glanced. "Oh, look – it's the Explode-A-Cars!" The convoy of black cars was racing down the freeway at them. As they got nearer, machine gun fire erupted from the cars – aimed directly at them. Everyone but Shego and Ken ducked as bullets spit towards the car. "Looks like it's time to try the other modification your dad and I made to this machine!" Shego pressed a button on the steering wheel, and it promptly expanded, clamping down over Shego's hands. "Yes! Phase 1 works, Mr. P.!" she exclaimed.

Pressing another button seemed to do nothing inside the car. But outside, multiple special tubes slid out of compartments in the frame of the car and locked into place as the car kept speeding ahead furiously. The black cars were almost in range. **"THREE…" **Shego started charging up her green energy flames. **_"TWO…"_** The glow spread along the inside of the steering wheel. Kim nearly _ooh_ed, but it wasn't the time. **_"ONE!"_** Shego roared as the black cars came up along them. She fired all the charged-up green energy – which exploded out of the special tubes on the side of the car, completely wasting all the black cars with one incredible ringed blast. **"HELL YES! LIKE A CHARM! THANK YOUUU, DR. P!"**

"WHOAH!" Kim gasped. "That was awesome!"

"Awesome? That was TOTALLY BADICAL!" Nice work, Dr. P!" Ron high-fived Mr. Possible.

"Thank you, Ronald. I just figured if this situation ever arose again, Shego needed something in her car to counter it. So, I just came up with a system that amplified her powers and dissipated them evenly!"

"Uh -yeah…" Ron scratched his head. He might have understood it if today wasn't the day it was.

Shego quickly turned off I-395 onto Highway 1. A few more black cars tried to intercept them, but Shego was waiting and blasted the black cars with her new weapon, wasting the black cars again. However, when Shego turned off Highway 1 onto 14th Avenue SW, everyone sensed something worse than just what the cloud of smoke choking the city said. And when they finally crossed Independence Ave., the scene of destruction that greeted them made their jaws drop. "Oh my god…" Kim gasped.

"**_LOOK OUT IN FRONT!"_** Ron yelled, pointing at the huge block of what looked to be White House.

"Huh?** OH, SHIT!"** Shego opened all the doors and swerved to the car towards the pile of rubble in the Reflecting Pool. **"EVERYBODY, GET READY TO ROLL OUT ON MY MARK! _READY…"_**

Ron and Monique, in their Battle Suits – which they'd come into habit of always wearing underneath their regular clothing after what happened three months ago – activated the shields on their suits.

Ken grabbed Mr. Possible and activated a shield that engulfed both of them.

"Uh…thanks, Ken," said Mr. Possible.

"_**SET…"**_

Kim looked at the Team Go uniform Shego had sewn for her. "Man…I'm gonna scuff this so badly…"

"**_NOW!"_**

Everyone leapt from the open car doors as the "comets" stopped falling suddenly – only, Shego's car slamming against the pile of rubble vehicles and exploding in a massive fireball signaled it wasn't over.

Kim landed and rolled quite a bit – and if she hadn't looked up at the right time, she would have never have had the chance to roll away to the right as Mrs. Possible's axe came crashing down right behind her, debris flying. _"Oh, good – you made it! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up, sweetie!"_

"How could you deface those memorials like that?" Kim growled. "Nana's friends were in those wars!"

"_Easily – I just knocked them over! AH HAH! AH HAH HAH! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!"_

Mrs. Possible stopped laughing when it was clear Kim wasn't. She caught Kim looking hesitant; scared.

"_What's the matter, Kimmie?"_ Mrs. Possible laughed snarlingly, dragging the axe back into the air and looking at Kim again, her demented smile growing more twisted as her eyes bugged in madness_. "Afraid to fight** YOUR OWN MOTHER?"**_ Kim leapt back as she slammed the axe into the ground once again.

Kim silently thanked Shego for those 3 years of fighting her, since Mrs. Possible used almost the same moves and if Kim didn't have the ability to dodge them, she'd be cleaved all the way to Timbuk-two… She promptly delivered a crushing punch to Mrs. Possible's jaw. "Does that answer your question?"

"**_NOPE!"_** Mrs. Possible furiously swung the axe again, missing as Kim ducked and sending huge chunks of rubble flying off to her left as the axe crashed instead into the pile of wreckage nearby. Swinging the axe down in front of her again, she missed again as Kim leapt into the air once again.

Kim used the axe in the ground as a ramp to run up Mrs. Possible's arm and front-flip over top of her – but unlike the Lil' Diablo robot that that same trick had worked on a year and a half ago, Mrs. Possible was not caught off guard – instead, she caught Kim with a swift kick right in her back, which sent Kim tumbling and rolling hard over the jagged terrain of the rubble. She stood up, her lip a little bloodied. She wiped it away. "Gonna have to do better than that to defeat me, you fucking shell of a woman."

"_What was that, Kimmie?"_

They began circling each other. "I said," Kim repeated, her voice tensing as anger seeped into it, ""You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me, You. Fucking. Shell. Of. A. Woman.""

"_Kimmie! I'm shocked! Where did you pick up that language? And what exactly do you mean?"_ Mrs. Possible charged Kim and swung the axe. Kim leapt over her and pushed off, twisting as she landed so she ended up facing Mrs. Possible when her feet touched the ground. She assumed a fighting position.

"One: I'm an adult now, so I can say anything I want. Two: I meant what I said. You're just a shell. A husk. You're a pod, hiding my real mother inside you." She ran forward before Mrs. Possible was expecting her to, grabbed her, and flipped her over her head, yanking the axe from Mrs. Possible's grip as she fell onto her back. She hurled the axe far out of reach. "I can't kill you because I'd kill my mother – and plus, I don't kill – but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to make a few cracks in the windows."

* * *

Shego charged up her green energy in midair - and punched the ground as hard as she could when she landed, sending out a ringed blast much like the one the car had been modified to deliver. The ground shook lightly, and the combination worked on felling the ninja scrubs who were running towards her. 

She stood up, the rage from her days as a villain back in full force as she glared – only now there was a new element to her trademark glare. A new glint; an extra twinkle in her eyes. One that the ninja scrubs could sense. One that made the glare much more powerful and effective than it had ever been before.

"**_ALRIGHT!"_** Her green energy flames flared up over her hands with a ferocity never exhibited before. **_"YOU HELPED CARRY OUT A PLAN THAT TRIED TO GET ME TO KILL MR. POSSIBLE! YOU'VE ALREADY HELPED OUT IN A PLAN THAT'S SHATTERED KIMMIE'S FAMILY! NOW - WHO WANTS TO PAY FOR MY CAR FIRST?"_** Without letting any of her opponents answer, she charged forward full hilt. **_"HRRRRRAHHH!"__BLAM! BLAM!_ **She fired blast after blast at the charging squadrons of ninja scrubs, sending the henchmen and rubble flying in every direction. **_POW!_** She punched a ninja scrub who'd escaped her prior assault with a green-energy charged fist – effectively hurtling the henchman the length of the Reflecting Pool. **_CRACK!_ **A swift kick in the gut knocked another ninja scrub back about 20 feet. They hurled their rusty scalpel shurikens. Shego swung her arm while forming a thick shield with her green energy, deflecting the weapons into the air – where she blasted them to dust with her powers. They threw syringe shurikens. Shego did the same thing, only this time, she deflected them into the air with her other arm. Still running full speed, she squared up, lowered her shoulders - and plowed through the ninja scrubs who'd thrown the shurikens, knocking them out cold. **_"THAT_ **is what my good friends Stuart Scott and Chris Berman would call getting **_JACKED UP!"_**

"**_ENOUGH OF THIS!"_**

**K-_THOOM!_ **The ground shook violently as Wade slammed onto the ground behind her.

Shego adjusted her glasses and ignited her green energy flames. "Wade."

Wade tipped his head as the Centurion Project's red-eyed mask locked in over his face. "Shego."

Shego whirled around and they charged each other, screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Ron and Monique rolled as they landed from the exploding car – and ducked as scalpel and needle shuriken streaked over their heads, even though they were wearing the Battle Suits with the shields up. They looked up. The ninja scrubs were closing in. "Jeez, guys – at least give us some time to catch our breaths before we start fighting," said Ron – before grabbing a rock nearby and hurling it at the head of the closest ninja scrub, which dropped the henchman easily. "Booyah! Ron: 1, Hospital Ninja Dorks: 0!" 

**_SHICK! SHICK!_** Two needle shuriken stuck into the belt buckles on the Battle Suits. With a hiss of sparks, the shields sputtered and crackled – then as the electronics went offline, the shields faded.

"Hmm. They've gotten a lot better since we last saw them." Monique grinned. "Then again, so have I!" She threw the ninja scrub trying to sneak up behind them over her head, making him a bowling ball as he rolled down the slope in the rubble pile, taking out the entire line of ninja scrubs running up it.

As the henchmen became bowling pins, Ron high-fived her. "My woman throws a Brooklyn. Booyah!"

Monique giggled – then became serious. "Yeah, Ron, but we still got the 7-10 split to pick up." She pointed as more ninja scrubs came running up the slope. "Let's give 'em the ol' 1-2, baby. After you."

Ron grinned. "It'll be my pleasure!"

Monique nodded. Ron ran down the slope, and she followed. He drew his bo staff while she leaped in the air as the first row of ninja scrubs threw their needle shuriken. Ron threw the staff up to her, and she caught it and extended it, whirling it around, deflecting all the incoming shuriken back at the second row of their approaching enemies, felling the henchmen as the needles crashed into the ninja scrubs' chests. Simultaneously, Ron threw his own special shuriken at the first row of ninja scrubs. Nets exploded around that row as Ron hopped over them. Monique threw the bo staff down to Ron – who snatched it and spun around and clobbered the third row of incoming ninja scrubs with it. Instantly, he offset to the left and executed a low flying side kick while Monique got into the flying side kick position as she descended. They both plowed into the fourth row of ninja scrubs at exactly the same time, knocking them out. Monique kicked backwards off the head of one of them as she planted her foot in their guts –landing perfectly. "Now, if that ain't the definition of "sidekicks," I don't know what is!" she grinned.

* * *

Ken and Mr. Possible landed harshly as the explosion of Shego's car added an extra gust of wind that sent them further than expected. "Great," said Mr. Possible. "Now how are we going to get home?" 

"Don't worry. Taken care of that already." Ken's hand went to his holster. "Crap – gave it to Kim…"

"Gave what to her?"

"The gun, Dr. P – ah!" Ken slithered through the shadows and grabbed the M-16 of a fallen Guardsman. It had clearly been launched into the air from wherever the soldier died, but it still worked nonetheless.

"I know this isn't characteristic of me, but I am the son of a woman who was in the Army, so I did learn a few things… There wouldn't happen to be a pistol nearby you, would there?" Mr. Possible asked him.

"No – sorry."

"Oh. Well, maybe that's for the better."

"I'd say so." Ken checked the gun's magazine. "What th – Whoever had this M16 never got to fire it…"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's a damn good thing we haven't been spotted yet, Dr. Possible," said Ken.

"Oh."

"Now c'mon, I think we can sneak around to the hostages without having to shoot anyone at all."

* * *

"Alright, we haven't gotten that signal from Ken – **_LET'S MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"_**

* * *

Kim looked over at the hostages who were being guarded by a pack of ninja scrubs. In-between the time that Mrs. Possible had made the broadcast and Shego had pretty much flown out to the city, she'd had the ninja scrubs move the hostages to in front of the Reflecting Pool, not far away from the Lincoln Memorial. Rugua's parents kneeled over their daughter's body, mourning their loss the best they could. 

"_Something wrong, Kimmie?" _asked Mrs. Possible._ "They're members of the same government that betrayed you nearly a year ago! Well, actually, most of them are - there's a few innocent people – but really, what's the difference? AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

Kim's fists curled up. "You really aren't my mother anymore…" she snarled.

"_Oh – someone's upset! Does widdle Kimmie-Wimmie need a timeouty-wouty?"_ Mrs. Possible mocked.

"Not from someone who's not my mother."

"_Hmmm…Maybe your trip to the corner should be more – permanent this time!"_

Mrs. Possible grabbed Kim's wrists and twisted her arms across her body, pinning them behind Kim's back - leaving Kim choking from her own arms being double-crossed around her neck. _"Kimmie, dear - I was able to restrain you at two years old! You honestly think you can touch me with those moves?"_

Kim smashed the back of her head into Mrs. Possible's jaw, rolling away when the grip on her loosened. "No-" she growled. "But then again, I'm really trying not to hurt the body that's housing my mother."

"_Well then-"_ Mrs. Possible laughed. _"I guess I can just declare my victory now!"_

"However…" Kim reeled back and socked Mrs. Possible square in the face. "If I have to hit you, then I'm gonna hit you – and I'm gonna do it so hard that you won't know who you are at all anymore!"

_Hmm…Someone needs a relaxing nap…I can arrange a permanent one right here and now! AHAHA!"_

"You just used a variation of that earlier…" Kim noted.

"_Hmm…Did I?"_ Mrs. Possible paused for a second. _"Hmmph. Oh well! I don't care if I'm repetitive!"_

Kim couldn't take it anymore. Furious and enraged, she seemed to nearly fly through the air as she lunged at Mrs. Possible and tackled her with all her might – the two rolling down the other side of the rubble as they wrestled. Headbutts were exchanged. Mrs. Possible slashed Kim's face with her nails. Finally, when they reached the bottom of the hill, Mrs. Possible kicked Kim off of her. Kim soared through the air and slammed her back onto a rubble pile – which she barely avoided as it collapsed.

"_Good lord, Kimmie! You've become quite violent! Shego hasn't corrupted you, has she?"_

"Actually – yeah."_ **POW! **_Kim's kick to the chest knocked Mrs. Possible over a small rubble pile. Kim walked over and picked her up. "She kinda has." She swiftly gut-checked Mrs. Possible into another pile of rubble – from which Mrs. Possible did not have the luxury of being able to avoid as it collapsed on her. "If you'll excuse me, I've got others to help." Kim turned around with a _hmmph!_ and walked away.

At which point Mrs. Possible exploded out from the pile of rubble and tackled her. They rolled quite a few feet, punching and clawing at each other - then Kim finally got a leg free and kicked her off of her.

Mrs. Possible tried to grab her, but Kim ran_. "COME BACK AND FIGHT ME, COWARDLY WOMAN!"_ Mrs. Possible yelled – but Kim had already hopped a large pile of rubble and disappeared from view.

* * *

Shego was getting nowhere in this fight. All she knew was that she was getting her clock cleaned. 

**_THOK!_** Wade punched her again, sending her soaring through the air and slamming into the fallen columns of what had been the arches of the National World War II Memorial. A few gold stars from the Freedom Wall fluttered over her from the wind created the instant she had smashed into the ground.

"Had enough?" Wade taunted, as he descended to the ground thanks to the Centurion Project's jetpack.

Shego's arm shook as she got up and grinned. "This thing's got a weakness. You've got a weakness, too, Wade. I'm not giving up – not until **_I FIND THAT WEAKNESS AND DEFEAT YOU!"_** she roared, lunging at Wade point blank, punching him repeatedly in the face, accompanying herself with a volley of rage-filled screams. When the dust finally settled – Wade had the cybertronic armour's mask on.

"Nice try," Wade laughed.

"Oh," Shego fumed, **"THAT'S** **_IT!__ YOU'RE THE REASON BEHIND ALL OF THIS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHATTERED KIMMIE'S FAMILY! AND ALL BECAUSE OF - WHAT?"_**

Wade was silent.

"**_ONE FACT!"_ **Shego screamed. **_"ONE PIECE OF TRUTH THAT YOU WOULDN'T ACCEPT!"_**

"**_SHUT UP! I KNOW KIM COULD'VE SAVED MOM! SHE'S KIM POSSIBLE! SHE CAN DO ANYTHING! BUT SHE DIDN'T DO ENOUGH THAT DAY SHE JUST LET MOM DIE!"_** Wade exploded. **"AND SO, BECAUSE SHE SHATTERED MY FAMILY** **–****_ I SHATTERED HERS!"_** He laughed sadistically. "Poor Shego…I know why you're attracted to Kim – the real reason, that is."

"What? You mean the fact that Kim's a lot like how my mother was?" Shego asked, grinning her trademark grin as it became clear that she'd just said exactly what Wade was going to taunt her with. "The fact she's strong? Smart? Independent? Brave? LOVING? LOYAL? **THINKS I'M CUTE AS A BUTTON IN POLKA-DOTTED UNDERWEAR? **Yes, Wade – Lecture me on what I already know!" She hurled more blasts of her green energy at him – even though they did nothing. **_"AT LEAST WHEN MY PARENTS DIED, I ACCEPTED THERE WAS NOTHING THAT COULD'VE BEEN DONE!"_**

"**_SHUT UP!"_** Wade bellowed at the top of his lungs, activating nearly every weapon of the Centurion Project and firing them at her. **_"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! SOMETHING COULD'VE BEEN DONE TO SAVE MY MOTHER! KIM JUST LET HER DIE!"_**

"**I WAS THERE, WADE! I CAN TELL YOU THAT KIM TRIED TO SAVE YOUR MOTHER!" **Shego flew into the air to dodge his all-out flurry of attacks – "Whoah!" She looked down. Her body was covered in a green glow – and her feet weren't on the ground. She grinned. "Oh, **_NOW_** it's on!"

"**_What? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_** Wade cried, activating the jetpack and even more weapons at once.

"Haven't you heard? **_ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE FOR THOSE WHO LOVE KIM POSSIBLE!" _**Shego roared as she leaned forwards and blasted towards him as he unleashed even more of every conceivable weapon at once. Missiles, lasers, bullets – all streaked through the air at her – but she found she somehow knew how to dodge them. How to sense them. How to fly, for that matter. It all seemed to rest on her – instincts. Which was good. She charged up her green energy as she zeroed in on Wade.

Wade ignored the **"ALERT: STRESS SENSORS REACHING INPUT CAPACITY"** warning that flashed over the red eyepieces of the mask and he continued launching every weapon the Centurion Project could create at Shego. Flamethrower, pulse beams. But she dodged everything. He couldn't take it anymore.**_ "C'MON! WORK, YOU GODDAMN SUIT! WORK!"_** he screamed – and then it happened.

**"STRESS SENSORS OVERLOAD – CYBERTRONIC ALLOY BREAKDOWN IMMINENT. " **

Cracks came flying up the suit. **"NO! NO!"** Wade desperately tried to get the armour to repair itself.

**"REPAIR ABILITY ERROR: REPAIR COMMAND NO LONGER A VALID EXECUTABLE. "**

"**_IMPOSSIBLE!"_** Wade cried. **_"THE CENTURION PROJECT IS INVINCIBLE! THIS CAN'T HA-"_**

Shego caught up with him and grabbed the equivalent of his collar. "Nothing is invincible. Understand?"

With a furious cry, She drew her fist with the charged green energy back as far as she could take it.

**_POW!_** Shards of the cybertronic armour flew in every direction as they shattered off the Centurion Project ring. Shego's punch had so much charge; it propelled Wade back through the air past the rubble in the Reflecting Pool. He slammed into the back inner wall of the Lincoln Memorial, crashing down onto the top of the head of the memorial's statue. Shego watched him cough and sputter as he sat up.

Landing near where he did, Shego ran over and picked him up by the collar. "I should kill you now…"

Wade gasped heavily. He was in no condition to fight any longer.

Shego stood up. "But I won't."

"Sh-Shego?" Wade asked, still gasping.

"I'm letting you go because you're defenseless and12 years old. But oh – I think due to your IQ tests, the courts will come to the conclusion that you can be tried as an adult. It's out of our hands then, Bub."

She suddenly blasted a small hole in the sculpture. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Wade cried as she grabbed his hands and thrust them into the tiny crater. She answered his question wordlessly when she used a low-energy blast to pretty much weld his hands into the marble. Shego stood up.

"Keeping you from running away."

She flew off to help Team Possible.

* * *

"_WHERE'D YOU GO? GET BACK HERE! YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR LESSON, YOUNG LADY!"_

Kim jumped out of her hiding spot and lunged at Mrs. Possible – but Mrs. Possible just stepped aside.

"**Stay still, Mom!"** Kim raged. Her mother's answer was a solid jab to her jaw.

"_Oh, but why? You never stayed still when I commanded you to, sweetheart!"_

**THWACK!** Kim finally got a devastating punch in, knocking her mother out for a while.

_**"**_**_Don't_** call me sweetheart…" Kim snarled. "Only my true mother, Shego, and Dad have that right."

She looked around – then ran off to help everyone else.

After a moment, Mrs. Possible moved, looked up – and saw Wade's axe resting not far away.

She snatched it up and fell into the shadows - heading towards the Lincoln Memorial.

* * *

"**Hey, you guys! With the surgery masks and all!"**

The ninja scrubs guarding the hostages turned around.

The hostages looked up to see Ron - with Rufus on his shoulder - and Monique.

"Alright, you ninja scrubs – time to meet the foot of Monique!"

"And Ron and Rufus, too!" added Ron.

"Yeah!" Rufus chittered.

All the ninjas around them drew their rusty scalpel shuriken.

"Uh, okay – I preferred the needles more – could you guys use those again?" asked Ron.

The ninja scrubs attacked, hurling the scalpels. Ron swatted the makeshift shuriken away with the bo staff, then drove a pummeling kick into the chest of one ninja, and simultaneously threw another ninja aside with his hand while catching a third ninja in a scissor hold between his legs. He dispensed of that ninja by rolling backwards and launching the poor soul like a catapulted egg across the pile of rubble.

Monique blocked a stabbing attempt by one ninja, then punched them in the crotch and kicked them in face to get them out of hers. She clotheslined a ninja attempting the same stabbing behind her. A third ninja jumped on her, but she punched them in the face, then picked their body up and hurled them onto the ground. She roundhouse kicked another ninja scrub attacking from her right, and socked yet another one out cold. "C'mon, you guys – you can't get weak now! I'm just startin' to have fun doin' all this!"

Rufus leapt from Ron's shoulder and bit a ninja scrub on the nose. "Yeah! Weak! Weak!" he chittered. A ninja tried to capture him, but Rufus dodged the ninja's pathetic attempts to corner him like any other rodent, ran up his leg, chest, and arms until he came level with the ninja's eyes – which he then poked.

As the fighting continued, Ken and Mr. Possible emerged from the shadows, quietly slipped by the fracas and began to free the hostages. Taking great care, Mr. Possible handed Rugua's parents her body.

Ron, Monique, and Rufus KO'd the last ninja scrub around them, and Ken and Mr. Possible freed the final hostage – Brick Flagg – just as Shego came flying up to them. "Wade's taken care of, guys!"

"What the – SINCE WHEN THE HELL DO YOU FLY?" Brick Flagg asked, looking up at Shego.

Ron and Monique looked up. "Whoah! When'd you learn how to do that, Shego?" Ron asked.

Shego smiled. "Kimmie unlocked it for me – well, indirectly."

"Uh…yeah." Monique had no idea what Shego said.

"WHERE'S KIMMIE?" Shego yelled.

"I THINK SHE WAS LOOKING FOR SURVIVING GUARDSMEN!" Ron yelled.

Shego nodded, and flew off to find her.

Seconds later, she did. She dove down, grabbed Kim in her arms, and soared up into the air.

"HEY – LET ME – SHEGO?" Kim was stunned beyond belief as she saw no jetpack. "You can **_FLY?"_**

"Just recently, baby. You unlocked the ability in me – indirectly."

"You know what? Direct, indirect – I'm just glad you're alive, Shego."

Shego smiled. "So am I, Pumpkin. So am I."

She flew them back to the freed hostages.

Ken was looking at the M16 – and soon, he tossed it aside. "Eh, lousy piece of junk's busted after all."

A low, far-off rumbling in the sky alerted him. The Global Justice rescue helicopters were closing in.

**"YES! GJ COMES TO THE RESCUE ONCE AGAIN!"** Ron cheered when he saw the choppers.

Unfortunately, the only spot the helicopters could land – was in front of the Lincoln Memorial.

And in front of their path were few ninja scrubs standing up - but they looked extremely tired.

"We have to clear a small path to get to them, though!" Ken yelled. "They're our only tickets out!"

Brick Flagg and Shego looked at each other – then Brick's eyes lit up. "Got it! Huddle up, Huddle up!"

Overhearing, Stuart Scott stood up. "Hey, uh, I can be a part of this. 4 years of club ball under my belt."

Shego grinned.

----

"**HEY! NINJA QUACKS!"**

The crowd of exhausted ninja scrubs who'd had enough courage to stay and regroup all turned around at once - where they saw a smirking Shego standing with Brick Flagg, her teammates, and Stuart Scott.

Brick raised his hand.

"**DOWN!"**

Shego ignited her green energy flames.

"**42!"**

The ninja scrubs began to realise they were spread out.

"**SET!"**

Stuart, Shego, and all the football team got into their preferred line stances

"**HUT!"**

The ninja scrubs quickly grouped up together.

"**HUT!"**

Brick threw his hand down. **_"HIKE!"_**

"**_BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTZZZZZZZ!"_**

Everyone bolted forward and plowed full speed into the ninja scrubs. Shego hurled blast after blast of green energy. Her teammates tucked their shoulders in, put their heads down, and rammed through the crowd. Ninja scrubs after Ninja scrubs fell, got thrown aside – or were just plain thrown through the air.

Stuart Scott furiously battered his way through. "Nobody…MESSES…**_WITH STUART SCOTT!"_**

As Shego and her teammates bulldozed through the crowd of ninjas, Mr. Possible, Ron, Monique, and Ken flanked the hostages' sides and rear, throwing aside anyone the cowcatcher in front didn't pick off.

Monique punched a ninja in the face, furiously disarmed another, and threw that ninja aside. "Oh, man, the odds are gonna go _so_ in favor of MU after everyone sees _this_ on the nightly news!" she squealed. "Ron, when we get done here, we're gonna go on vacation to Vegas for a while, okay, sweetie?"

"That works!" said Ron. He threw 2 ninjas aside, and flipped over another only to kick them in the back. He turned to the almost-free hostages. **_"KEEP RUNNING, PEOPLE! C'MON! KEEP RUNNING!"_**

A ninja lunged past Ron – only to be met by a high-pitched **_"WHOOP!"_** and Chris Berman's fist.

"Mr. Berman?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"Aw, this is nothin', kid – I've walked through a sea of Raiders fans before! In front of you!"

Ron whirled around and sent the ninja scrub flying backwards over some rubble.

Berman nodded, and kept on running. _"Must…Go…All…The…Way!"_ he gasped.

Eventually, Shego let loose one last mighty blast of her green energy, and they were in the clear.

"**_BOOYAH!"_** Stuart Scott high-fived Shego, Brick, and all their MU teammates. "Man, I can't wait to see you guys when the season starts. An offensive line that can blitz, too? I say champions already!"

The noise of the helicopters' rotors became just barely audible.

**"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! LET THE CHOPPERS LAND!" **yelled Ken as he turned around. 

Everyone backed up to let them do so. **"MR. PRESIDENT!"** Ken shouted. **"YOU, YOUR FAMILIES, THE VICE-PRESIDENT, AND YOUR STAFF AND THEIR FAMILIES GET THE FIRST COPTER!" **No sooner had he spoke than did the mentioned people start boarding. **"RUGUA'S PARENTS -"** Ken dropped his tone. "You two go in this helicopter with the President and all of them."

"C'mon, Miss." The President held out his hand to Rugua's mother. "You and your husband here deserve some time alone for yerselves. Nobody should have to go through what's happened to you."

The woman nodded, and she and her husband quickly boarded. The chopper lifted off and flew away.

"**OKAY! ESPN PEOPLE IN HERE!"** Ken yelled as the 2nd chopper landed. Stuart Scott and Chris Berman waved to Shego as they got in the chopper and it lifted off.

The third helicopter landed. **"OKAY, EVERYONE ELSE NOT A PART OF TEAM POSSBLE!"**

"Catch ya' at practice, Shego!" Brick yelled as the MU team boarded the chopper.

The woman who Wade had declared to be Monique's biological mother was next.

"Monique!" the woman embraced Monique lovingly – but Monique broke the hug quickly.

"We'll talk later! Right now, MOVE!" ordered Monique.

The woman did as told, quickly ducking into the helicopter. The man with her did, too.

"Okay – everyone's here!" said Monique. She signaled OK to the pilot and let it take off.

**"We have to hitch a ride on the ladders, the rest of us!"** Ken yelled over the din of the helicopter rotors.

**"FINE WITH US!"** Kim yelled as they all grabbed the ladder – Mr. Possible at the bottom of the rungs.

The chopper started to lift up, flying low over the roof of the Lincoln Memorial—

_**"HELLO, MOTO!"**_ Mrs. Possible leaped off the Memorial Roof and slashed the axe through the ladder, just above the rungs Mr. Possible clung to. Mrs. Possible threw the axe at the Lincoln statue as they plummeted.

"**DAD!" **Kim yelled.

**_CRASH!_** Mr. Possible was alive, but not moving when he landed on the rubble pile.

But Mrs. Possible was. She spotted the M16 Ken had thrown away. She picked it up; checked the barrel.

"_Oh look – **ONE BULLET LEFT!"**_ Mrs. Possible cackled. _"And one life he'll die for!"_

"**NO!** **_NO!"_** Kim yelled as Mrs. Possible aimed the gun at Mr. Possible—

**_BLAM._**

Mr. Possible's head snapped back. Monique screamed.

"**_DAD!"_** Kim yelled, horrified.

Mr. Possible's body shook, then was still.

A bullet hole ran through his forehead.

"**_DAAAAAD!"_**

_**"**__**AHAHAHAHAHA!** He's not Dad anymore, Kimmie – he's **DEAD!"**_ Mrs. Possible's voice rang out. _"And I'm going to take the body away! I need to do a little – oh, how shall we say it – autopsy?Hmm?"_

**"****THAT'S IT!"** Kim yelled. She drew Betty's gun. **"I'M USING THIS!"** She cocked the hammer.

_**"**_**_NO!"_** Shego yelled, grabbing Kim's arm. **_"IT'S TOO LATE! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!"_**

**"****DAD DESERVES JUSTICE! BESIDES, I JUST WANNA WOUND HER! NOT KILL HER!"**

**"****KIM!" **Shego protested.

**"****I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER TAKE MY FATHER'S BODY AND CORRUPT IT LIKE SHE DID TO BETTY'S, GODDAMIT!_"_** Kim retaliated, breaking her arm out of Shego's grip.

"**SO YOU ALLOW THEM TO CORRUPT YOU, INSTEAD? IS THAT IT?"** shot back Shego.

**"****I WON'T BE THE ONE GETTING CORRUPTED! I PROMISE, SHEGO!_"_ **Kim bellowed.

_**"**_**_YOU'VE ALREADY BROKEN THAT PROMISE!"_** roared Shego.

Kim looked down at Mrs. Possible getting further away with her father's body.

She looked back up at Shego.

At Ron and Monique.

At the saved hostages in the chopper.

The tears on her face seemed to harden.

She looked at Shego again, her eyes full of rage and hatred – but with a tiny part of them begging forgiveness. "I'm Kim Possible, Shego. I can do anything." She released her grip on the ladder's rungs.

**"****No, Kimmie!"** Shego pleaded, wrapping Kim in a one-handed death grip hug. **"You can't do this!"**

Kim smiled.

Then she gnashed her teeth into Shego's hand so hard she drew blood. When Shego reacted to the pain, Kim broke away from her - and jumped off the ladder before Shego could recover in time to restrain her.

**_"_****_KIM!"_** Shego yelled.

"Kim!" yelled Monique. **_"KIM!"_**

**"****KIM – GET OUT OF THERE! GET OUT OF THERE!"** Ron bellowed.

_"__Ooh! An extra person I can knock off, too?"_ Mrs. Possible laughed. _"THANK YOU, KIMMIE!__ **AHAHAHAHAHA** - _Huh?" She stopped laughing as her view crossed the body of Mr. Possible again. "James?" Her skin changed: Its blue colour drained like water being flushed down a toilet. **_"JAMES?"_**

_"_**_KIM! STOP! STOP! TURN AROUND! GIVE IT UP, KIMMIE! DON'T DO THIS!"_** Shego yelled.

"Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked, as she watched in a haze Kim running towards her holding a gun.

Meanwhile, the axe had landed exactly where Mrs. Possible had thrown it – onto the top of the head of the Lincoln Memorial statue. It'd chopped the marble off at one spot, freeing one hand of Wade's. But that was all he needed. Pressing a button on the axe, the blade shrunk into a circle and a trigger, barrel, and hammer came out of the handle. Wade cocked the hammer of the axe gun, and set his target in his sights. "Almost there…"

Shego's thief's hearing caught the click. Her head whirled around. **_"NO!"_** She jumped off the ladder and flew towards the Lincoln Memorial. She saw Wade with one free hand holding the axe gun trigger—

"**_HEY MOM!"_** Kim yelled, cocking the hammer of her gun. **_"DODGE THIS!"_**

An enormous fireball of green energy slammed into the Lincoln Memorial statue—

**_BANG._**

Kim's head snapped back

Her gun flew out of her hands as she crumpled to the ground like a rag doll.

Her body shook a bit – then lay still.

In the center of her forehead - was a bullet hole.

_**"**_**_KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"_**

The combined scream of Shego and Mrs. Possible was loud enough to shatter the surviving glass amidst the wreckage in the Reflecting Pool. Ron and Monique covered their ears from its shrillness.

"**_KIM_!**_ **KIM! **_Oh god, no…We're supposed to sit and talk today…**_NO!"_** Shego yelled.

Suddenly, the Lincoln Memorial statue broke off all the way through its base, just above the feet. Shego looked over. Wade still had one hand stuck in the concrete. But Mrs. Possible, Mr. Possible, and Kim were in the direct path of the statue if it collapsed – which it most certainly was doing, from the sound.

Shego swooped down and snatched up Mrs. Possible and Kim and Mrs. Possible's bodies as the chunk of statue slid off its base. Setting them down out of the way, near the edge of the Reflecting Pool, she flew back to the falling statue, lit her hands with green energy to break the concrete trapping Wade—

—and he kicked her away. Too stunned to blast the statue to pieces, Shego watched as it collapsed into the rubble pile – and Wade looked at her on its whole way down. He disappeared into the spot where they grey vans that had held the hostages were crushed.

Shego flew down to the spot where she'd set Kim's body down. Ron and Monique came running down after her. They assisted Shego as she proceeded to shake Kim as viciously as she possibly could.

"**MOVE! MOVE, KIMMIE! GODDAMN YOU! _C'MON, KIMMIE! MOVE! MOVE! PLEASE! MOVE!" _**

But Kim didn't move.

Tears flowing from her eyes like the Amazon, Shego cradled Kim's body against her chest and bawled. Ron and Monique tried to comfort her as much as possible - but it was hard when they were crying, too.

Mrs. Possible came over to Mr. Possible's body, her face anguished shock. **"James – I – I didn't–" **She picked up the body and looked at it. She soon dropped to her knees in tears, letting Mr. Possible's body slide to the ground next to Kim's, and sobbed. **_"No! It shouldn't have happened like this!_** **_JAMES!"_**

After a few moments, Shego crawled over to her, and the two embraced, crying together.

**END CHAPTER FIFTEEN (REWRITE)  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Story ain't completely over yet! One more chapter! -RavenStar 


	16. Chapter 16 rewrite

Understudy

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**Author's Note: **Okay, after re-reading this story, I wasn't happy. I mean, it works, but it wasn't what I wanted it to be fully. So, I've gone back, rewritten parts of a few chapters, and added a new chapter that explains a whole lot more. The changes start on Chapter 7, so start with that. Here's the list of changes:

-Chapter 07: A few new lines of dialogue added, some revising and minor editing done.

-Chapter 08: Some revising done.

-Chapter 09: A few new details added, some revising done.

-Chapter 10: Ending expanded.

-Chapter 11: Ending expanded.

-Chapter 12: A few new details added to various parts

-Chapter 13: Major expansions and details added in.

-Chapter 14: Brand new. Explains what happens before Team Possible heads to Washington, D.C.

-Chapter 15: Previously Chapter 14; moved up. Expanded, some elements rewritten to fit with new stuff.

-Chapter 16: Previously Chapter 15; moved up. Expanded, some elements rewritten to fit with new stuff.

So far, I've read it all with the changes, and I'm much rather liking this version better. Hope you do too!

-RavenStar

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **** (REWRITE)**

"_Viewers, I - I'm sorry that you had to witness that…I'm not sure if I'm ready to believe it myself - but what just happened… We may have just seen the tragic death of world-famous teen hero Kim Possible-" _

Dr. Drakken sat up in his cell, rubbing his eyes. "Ah, what a wonderful dream-"

"_-as well as her father, James T. Possible. I – there are no words for this…To have this – on top of everything else that we've all watched unfold on this new day of horror for the nation – it's just too m-"_

Drakken looked up at the TV on the far side of the wall in the asylum. "What?"

"…_And as you can see, all those henchmen were finally been rounded up there, and – oh my…Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now getting word that there has been official confirmation by the authorities – We're going to go live to the scene of this incident now, where our field reporter Jon Das is – Jon?"_

"_Thanks, Bill. Well, the mood is very somber here – for good reason. We already know about the multitude of fatalities the Armed Forces has suffered from the destruction of Andrews Air Force Base, Forts McNair and Meyer, and the Pentagon – and the horrific killing of that Senator's 3-year old daughter - but it has now been confirmed by the paramedics on the scene here that we must sadly add 4 more fatalities to that count: 12-year old Wade Load - whom we've known for a while was the right-hand man in this whole affair - of a gash to the head suffered when jagged debris from the rubble behind me collapsed on him – and, of course, renowned teen hero Kim Possible and her father, James Timothy Possible – both of gunshot wounds to the head. Kim, as I've been told, was shot by Wade from…a very close range… A weird gun, probably his own design, was found underneath the toppled Lincoln statue - which Mrs. Possible and the others have confirmed he was perched on when he fired the fatal shot at Kim. And Mrs. Possible, with many tears in her eyes, has confessed to shooting James herself at point-blank."_

Drakken's face dropped. "She's…dead? Kim Possible is truly dead?"

"_Thank you, John – and to reiterate for those of you who are just tuning in, we have some very sad news: The worst terrorist attack in U.S. history since 9/11 - and the worst attack on Washington, D.C. since the British burned it to the ground exactly 193 years ago today in the War of 1812 - has left the nation's capital in burning ruins, and claimed the lives of countless civilians and members of the D.C. National Guard, as well as police officers, firemen, and medical workers. And now, it's been confirmed that among the body count we must add world-famous teen hero Kim Possible; Her father, scientist James T. Possible; Her former ally, 12-year old Wade Load; The 3-year old daughter of a Senator…"_

"But – but - that's impossible!" Drakken stammered. "Kim Possible can't be dead! She _always_ wins!"

"_Bill, I've been informed no criminal charges will be filed against Mrs. Possible, most likely due to the knowledge Kim had provided about her being under the influence of the Attitudinator. However, they said that Mrs. Possible had talked to the police and was willing to pay some of the rebuilding costs…" _

"Hmmph…" Drakken muttered to himself.

"_Thank you, Jon. Once again, shocking news from the nation's capital: An attack was thwarted, but…"_

"It won't be the same if I just tell Shego I actually did brainwash them into killing Dementor for me…"

"_Our hearts and prayers go out to the families, friends, and loved ones of those who were lost today…"_

* * *

"Dad, we're ready to - **_MOM!"_**

"**_BOYS!"_**

Tim and Jim practically tackled Mrs. Possible as she walked through the door of the Stoppables' house.

"You're back!"

"Kim did it!"

"She saved you!"

"Yes - yes she did…" said Mrs. Possible.

"Where is she?"

"Yeah, we wanna congratulate her!"

"You haven't been watching the news, boys?"

Mrs. Stoppable walked by. "Oh, I unplugged everything with a screen or speaker after picking them up."

"You turned everything off?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I didn't want 'em to get all worked up over how everything was going." Mrs. Stoppable sipped her tea.

Mrs. Possible sighed. "Should've at least kept the radio on…Would make this a lot easier…"

"…Mom?" the twins asked, sensing something.

Mrs. Possible kneeled down to them. "Boys? Your father… and your sister–" She choked up, not continuing for about 15 seconds. **"–THEY'RE** **_DEAD!"_** She finally blurted out, bursting into tears.

Mrs. Stoppable's teacup hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

Jim and Tim looked at each other. "What?"

"Boys, if you end up hating me for this, know that I hate myself already…"

"Huh? Hate you?"

"Why would we hate you, Mom?"

"They were – they were trying to get the hostages out on GJ helicopters. But I – I had the axe Wade made – I jumped on the helicopter ladder your father was on and sliced the rungs off just above where he was holding onto it – and after we fell back to the ground, I – There was a dead Guardsmen's gun next to me. I – I grabbed it before he did, and I – I _– **BUT I WASN'T MYSELF! YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME, BOYS! PLEASE! I KNOW YOU TWO CAN MAKE SENSE OF ALL THIS!"**_

"Oh my god…" Mrs. Stoppable knew immediately what happened.

"What don't you want to re–" The boys' eyes went wide as they figured it out. **_"YOU_ SHOT DAD?" **

"**YES!"** Mrs. Possible 75 percent cried, 25 percent yelled back. She looked at her hands; touched her mouth, trying to find herself. "And I – I _laughed_ about it! I laughed the coldest, most heartless laugh that even I've ever heard – and I taunted Kim over it – I – **_OH GOD, I WISH I COULDN'T REMEMBER ANY OF THIS!" _**Mrs. Possible collapsed onto her knees in tears, pounding on the floor with her fist.

The twins looked at each other silently. After reaching a non-verbal agreement, they looked back at her.

"How did Kim die?"

The question was calm, collected - but one could easily sense the pang of sadness echoing underneath.

They let Mrs. Possible take her time to respond. Fifteen minutes later, she sniffed back a tear and began.

"Kim jumped down from the helicopter ladder she was on to go after me so she could take your father's body back and save it from – well, _me_ – but Wade, he was hiding on top of the Lincoln Memorial statue with a special gun of his Kim, she – She had a gun, I think she got it from that Global Justice guy – She was going to fire at me, trying to wound me… But then Wade – He fired at her – Shego was trying to stop him, and threw a huge blast at the bottom of the statue, which ended up toppling it over… He stayed on it as it fell into the rubble pit – There was a huge cloud of dust - and when it was all over, he was dead, and so was Ki**_MMIE!" _**Mrs. Possible couldn't finish – all she could do was cry. "Oh, boys…You know I wasn't myself. Please – Say you forgive me!"

"Kim's really gone?" asked the twins, tears starting to form as it settled in. "Dad, too?"

Mrs. Possible nodded. "Yes, boys – They're really gone."

The twins lips started to tremble – and then they latched onto her, crying.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but – nothing's happened to Ronald?" queried Mrs. Stoppable anxiously.

"No, no – Ronald's fine. Everyone else is fine – except for Wade and Rugua."

"Rugua?"

"The 3-year old girl I – I –" Mrs. Possible looked at her hands, slowly closing and opening some fists.

"Oh – we saw that part," said Tim.

"Yeah – I think everyone saw that part."

Mrs. Possible sniffed back tears. "I'm sorry, boys…If - if it wasn't for me, this never would have hap-"

"No."

Mrs. Possible looked up.

Tim wiped away his tears.

"Don't worry, Mom. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah - don't blame yourself."

"What?" asked Mrs. Possible.

Jim looked up.

"Tim's right. Besides-"

"We may have lost Kim and Dad-"

The twins put their hands on her shoulders. "But we have our mom back. That's at least worth something."

Mrs. Possible didn't know what the tears running down her cheeks now were for anymore: Sadness for the loss of James and her daughter - or happiness that her two sons, at 12 years old, were acting far more maturely than she – a doctor who, like every doctor, had inevitably lost a few of patients – was. Either way, it didn't matter. She enveloped Jim and Tim in another hug. "Thank you, boys…Thank you…"

* * *

"What shall it say, Ma'am? "She could do anything"?"

"No. No…Um…"

* * *

"I don't get it – how the hell did they beat them when the goddamned D.C. National Guard couldn't?"

"Dude! C'mon! The Middleton National Guard couldn't beat just Kim, Shego, and Ron last year – when Wade was _good_, and they were trying _not_ to hurt anyone. You think another National Guard stood a chance against Wade after he'd turned bad? Please! Also, recall on the news yesterday that the evil Mrs. Possible said they were waiting for Team Possible to show up? How much you wanna bet those pathetic henchmen never even met a soldier? Wade destroyed everything with those – uh… meteor…comet things, or whatever the hell they were – before they even got close to their position! And then Team P-"

"Ricardo, do you mind?"

"Huh?" The man chatting away to his friend in line at Bueno Nacho looked up at Señor Senior Senior. "Hey, what, man? I don't got work today. Can't I just get a meal without you bein' all up in my face?"

"Normally, I would not interfere as I have – but you are talking quite loudly-"

"So what, man? I'm allowed to talk to my friend in line. I'll talk quieter if that's what you want-"

"-And, you are doing so without any courtesy for those who are around you." Senior pointed behind him

Ricardo looked behind him. Ron and Monique were looking at him from the booth by the window. Rufus even was looking at him. Ricardo's face turned red. "Oh man…Uh, sorry – sorry, guys…"

"And one more thing, Ricardo:" said Senior.

"Aw, man, spare me another life lesson, okay?"

"_If_ you were to check your calendar, Ricardo, you would notice that today is Tuesday. So, according to your schedule-" Senior held it up to show him. "You're, oh…five hours late now, at this point?"

Ricardo's face dropped.

"I'm sorry, Ricardo – but I'm afraid I am going to have to give you another life lesson: You're fired. I have already informed Ned and the other employees that you are not to receive the employee discount."

"You idiot!" Ricardo's friend semi-laughed. "Now you can only order like, the kid's meals! Oh, man, I am so glad I brought my wallet anyways…And no man, I ain't gonna let you mooch off of me, either."

"This isn't over, old man. You hear me?" Ricardo stammered - then turned and walked out in a huff.

"I am sorry you had to see that," said Senior as he walked over to Ron and Monique's booth. He sighed.

"Don't you worry about whether or not you just created another villain, Senior. I can guarantee you didn't." Ron looked out of the window and watched Ricardo asking for bus money.

Monique stood up, fishing out her wallet. "…wanna clobber him, but Kim would let him go home..."

* * *

It was over. Wade was stopped. Mrs. Possible's good side was reclaimed. It was a moment of triumph.

So why did it all make her feel like a complete sack of shit?

Oh. That's right - Kim was dead.

Shego was barely able to make it up the stairs. And somehow, she was even able to close the trapdoor.

All she did the next hour was stare. Stand and stare at K – _their_ - room – with a glazed look in her eyes. She could still smell Kim. She could still see that smile on the ladder, the last one the woman ever gave. She forced herself to walk over to the bed. It felt like it took every damn ounce of her strength to do so.

The bedsheets reeked of her. Shego laughed. Hadn't had time to wash them yet... She wanted to stay in the bedsheets forever. Never had she been closer to her than here, on the bedsheets… But she knew she couldn't. Kim was gone. She wasn't yet. She couldn't just stay there wrapped in the bedsheets… Well, actually, she could – but then she what the hell would she get done? That's what Kim would've told her. No – wait – it was what she would've told Kim. Shego smiled. They _had_ been closer than ever before…

"Shego?"

She'd heard it land, heard them come in, heard them open the trapdoor – but had completely ignored it. She rolled over. They may have landed on her nerves a lot, but none of her brothers needed ask nor speak to know exactly what the gaze splashed across her face meant as she slowly looked up at them.

"Sis…Kim put in the will that it can't be read without you present."

It took Shego forever and a fortnight to wrench herself away from the bedsheets. But they knew it would. They didn't care. Even Mego wasn't anywhere near _that_ goddamn dense… As she threw herself into Hego's arms, sobbing out the last of her tears, Shego realised one more thing: It was also what Mom and Dad would've told her. And even… Yeah. It was even what Grandmama Go would've said.

Meaning-

"C'mon, Sis…"

Shego looked skyward and smiled warmly. "You _did_ approve…"

"What, Sis?"

Shego shook her head. "Nothing, Hego. Nothing… I'll be there in a second."

Hego shrugged, and walked back down the stairs.

The black veil fluttered back down over Shego's eyes as she closed the trapdoor and followed him.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Monique leaned in and kissed Ron deeply as everyone clapped. After Kim's death, they'd decided to hold off the wedding until either the last year of college, or after college was over. But after Monique became pregnant Freshman Year, the two of them had decided to go with Sophomore year of college.

In a compromise, they'd decided to hold two ceremonies – the generally considered "traditional" one, and a traditional Jewish one. It certainly made for interesting planning, but it only made the day better.

"Now, everyone – Hold on a minute, you people gettin' up - There will be a 5-minute break to allow for a wardrobe change, and then the Jewish ceremony will commence, overseen by my friend, Rabbi Katz."

* * *

Ron and Monique took a sip of the wine – then Ron crushed the glass with his right foot.

"**MAZELTOV!"** cried the guests.

* * *

"I still can't believe you and Dad could make it!" Monique said, finishing her hug.

"Well, we figured Iceland'll still be cold when we get back. Plus, we just wanted to see our darling little Granddaughter who's already speaking at a year old - Hi, Annabella!" The couple waved at the 1-year old girl, her skin the colour of coffee with a light amount of cream mixed into it, and dark blonde hair.

The girl clung to Monique's leg.

"Aww…Annabella, aren't you gonna say hi to Grandma and Grandpa?"

The little girl shook her head, and buried her face back into Monique's leg. "NO!"

"Hey, Annaebella, wanna know something?" Ron kneeled to his daughter. "They're Packer fans…"

The girl looked up. "Weally?" she asked as everyone chuckled.

"Hey – where's Rufus?" asked Ron.

Mrs. Possible passed by. "Uh, the caterer wants to chat with you about Rufus, I think, Ronald…"

"What? HEY! RUFUS! You agreed you wouldn't eat all the hors d'oeuvres!" Ron said, running off.

* * *

"Welcome back to James T. Possible Stadium, where just 4 years after the tragic death of Kim Possible, the woman she left behind, Shego, has again been a major factor in Middleton University's incredible 98-0 lead over USC in this BCS National Championship Game. With just ten seconds to go, the Rabid Cats have the ball at the USC 10-yard line after another USC fumble and a timeout called by Shego."

"All they gotta do is spike the ball here, and it's over."

"Here's the snap – Flagg hands it off to Shego – and she – what the? – she's handing the linebacker the ball? - And pointing to the other end zone! She's tellin' him to run down and score! I don't believe it!"

"Wow – and all the Middleton players are just standing around on the field urging this guy on!"

"And finally, he just gives up and runs down to put USC on the board! What a show of sportsmanship, and what a perfect way for Shego to end her run as one of the best college football players in history!"

"She wouldn't have done that five years ago…."

"Well, Chris, remember what she said after she won the Heisman in that unanimous landslide vote her Freshman year? "Don't vote for me next year, because I've won it already. Someone else deserves it." She's really changed since the first time I ever met her. What a great display of some class – seriously."

"You said it, Ed – and now let's go down to the field, where Stuart Scott is with Shego. Stuart?"

"Thanks, Swami – and I got a little treat for you. Not only am I here with my girl Shego – but my boy Ron Stoppable, better known as the Middleton University mascot! Ron, my man, what brings you here?

"Actually, I'm just giving Shego her glasses. Monique's off work late, so I gotta pick Annabella up…"

"Aight, man, catch you on the flipside. Now, Shego, I gotta ask: What's the dilly on that last play, yo?"

"Well, you know – we were up 98-0, and I figured it'd be really embarrassing for them to have their last offensive play be a fumble. Doesn't look good on the resume, you know what I mean? So I called the timeout, talked to coach, the guys, and they all agreed it'd be a great thing to do. I mean, this was a great USC team - Got some incredible tacklers – but I mean, c'mon - Nobody deserves a score like that…"

"Would you have done that if you guys were up 21-7 with 10 seconds left to go?"

"What? Oh, hell no. Kim didn't convert me that far, _Stewie_…You kiddin' me?"

"Hey, go easy on the Stewie… Aight – whoah, there – trophy nearly smacked me in the head… Alright, Shego – you have the National Championship Trophy in your hand – got anything else you wanna say?"

"Yeah - Brick, get over here, man!" Doing so, Brick and Shego held up the trophy. **_"FOR KIMMIE!"_**

* * *

"I did it, Kim…I did it again! See?" Shego held out the championship trophy replica. "Huh? Oh – that – Well, you lost another bet to me again. Said I'd go two years, then go into the NFL … Well, I kid you not: I'm getting my Masters! And they picked me to be Valedictorian again! What? I know! It's great! And the best part? I did it for you. Remember, I promised I'd go 4 years just to prove you wrong? Yeah. Well, I did. All of it was for you. You saved me. You saved your mother. You – you saved everybody-"

"AUNT SHEGO! The Packers game starts in, like, 10 minutes!" cried an annoyed 3-year old Annabella.

"Alright, hold on!" Shego called out.

She looked back. "Huh? Oh! That's Ron and Monique's kid – I told you about her, right? Yeah – her! What? Her name? I told you, didn't I? Ah, I see…Well, they named her Annabella Kimberly Stoppable. Eh? Oh, yeah – are you kidding me? Between, Ron, Monique and I? She's already a total sports nut…"

"AUNT SHEGOOOO!" Annabella whined.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Green Bay's playin' Chicago. Oh, yeah – the Cubs almost won the World Series last year! I know! Isn't that awesome? Everyone's sayin' they might actually win it all this year! Alright, well, see you later! Wish you were here!" She set the trophy replica on the grass, blew a kiss, and left.

"How come you always do that, Aunt Shego?" asked Annabella when Shego returned to the car.

"Do what?" Shego asked as she buckled herself in. She adjusted her glasses.

"Talk to her?"

Shego smiled to herself, and started the car. "You'll find out one day. Buckle up."

They drove away – leaving the trophy replica leaning against a grave – the tombstone of which read:

KIM POSSIBLE

SHE WAS A GREAT PERSON

**END CHAPTER SIXTEEN **** (REWRITE)**

**THE END **


End file.
